Fellowship of the Fox
by Ryuuohjin
Summary: The second blood war against Voldermort had been devestating, victory had come at a to high of a cost, so Harry and friends decides that this needs to change and they how to do it. AU, Fem!Harry, Time travel
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

The Fellowship of the Fox

by Ryuuohjin

/ AN /

Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Got bored with plot and decided a rewrite of this story, changed the title from "Harry Potter No More" to "The Fellowship of the Fox".

Will still be AU and contain time travel, Fem!Harry, pairings still haven't decided yet.

Update 2015-03-10: Fixed several errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed.

Update 2015-04-27: Now been betaed by Dragon Ashes. Thank you for that, Dragon Ashes.

/

Chapter 1 - Preparations

The second war against Voldermort had been devastating. Sure they had won, but just barely, and the price for that victory had been way too high. Both the Patil and the Weasley twins had fallen in the final battle, and so had Tonks, Remus, and Lee Jordan, along with several others. Colin Crevey, and his brother Dennis, they lost their lives when the Death Eaters attacked their houses. Katie Bell had perished along with Justin Finch-Fletchley, when Draco Malfoy had let Death Eaters into the castle in their sixth year. Neville lost both of his parents and grandmother during a Death Eater raid on St. Mungo's. Luna had lost her father when the Death Eaters had attacked her house. Sirius, Cedric, Dumbeldore and Moody had lost their lives in the years before. They lost Cedric in their forth year, Sirius in their fifth, Dumbeldore in their sixth and Moody just before their seventh.

Only a tenth of the magical population of Britain had survived the war. The number of victims in muggle world was unknown, they only knew it been several thousands. Some month after the final battle Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Luna, Ginny and Neville had decided that the future needed to be changed. Years of study, research and preparations were dedicated towards this goal.

They studied everything from wandmaking and enchanting, to curse breaking and spell crafting. They researched Blood Magic and Parsel Magic, even Runic Magic and Shamanic Magic, just in case they could learn anything useful there.

They had even gotten the goblins to help them with their project. They were the ones who had provided the means to send one person with a trunk back to the past.

It been decided that it would be Harry to take trip back, but actually Harry volunteered and had refused to take "no" for an answer. The first part of their plan was to alter Harry's appearance and to enhance his senses. They would do this because they realized that as Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived, he would have way much focus on him to do what he needed to do. So the Boy-Who-Lived need to disappear, and this was first step in doing just that.

The Boy-Who-Lived needed disappear anyway, he would just be hindrance in plans for the past. They decided that for Harry to be as inconspicuous as possible, they would change his gender, and de-age him at bit while they were at it. The main reason for these changes, except that few would connect the girl he would become to the Boy-Who-Lived, was people more let guards down around small children, girls especially. And since he was going to travel troubled times, they decided to give him some additional perks as well.

Their research showed that they could accomplish this through some blood rituals they had found. According to some texts they had found, would grant a person traits from an animal. They would mix that with some potions-based rituals to permanently alter one's sex and age. After much hassle and hard work, they managed to combine the rituals into one potion -ased blood ritual. They even managed to borrow one of ritual rooms underneath Gringotts to perform it.

/

"Is everything set?" a goblin asked the assembled crew of witches and wizards.

"Yes, everything is set," Hermione replied somewhat nervously.

They were inside a large room made of black obsidian, and on middle of the floor a large ring had been painted. The outer edge of the ring was filled strange runes, symbols and glyphs. Inside the ring a large pentagram had been painted. At the point furthest from the entrance stood Hermione. To her left sat her familiar, a half- kneazle named Crookshanks. To her right, across from Crookshanks, sat a big grey wolf they captured for just for this ritual. Beneath them stood Ginny and Luna, all the girls gotten several different runes and symbols painted on various parts of their body. In the middle of the pentagram a smaller circle had been painted, and there is were Harry sat. He was also naked, but unlike girls he didn't have any runes or symbols painted on him. In front of him a vial had been placed. The vial contained a complex potion they had brewed just for this ritual.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Harry said and grabbed the vial. "Cheers," he said swallowed it all in one go.

After he drank the potion, Neville, Ron, and gathered goblin shamans started to chant. As they chanted the drawings on floor began pulsate and glow, till finally an explosion of light and magic threw everyone, besides Harry, out of the circles and against the walls. Anyone who had been in the circles, was knocked out as they hit the wall. When Neville's and Ron's vision returned, their jaws just about dropped to the floor as they saw Harry being surrounded by torrents of magic.

The ceiling and the floor started to crack, and even the walls suffered some damage under the pressure of the magic. They all watched as the magic that surrounded him was starting to rise him into the air. A perfect sphere of pure magic could now be seen surrounding him. The very air seemed to tremble as they watched Harry hanging naked in the air for about a second or two. Then the magic seemed to wrap itself around him and they saw open his mouth in a silent scream. After that they were unable too see what was happening, as a solid sphere of light was formed around him.

For several minutes they stood there, his friends almost going crazy with worries and what ifs. Then suddenly a crack was heard and the sphere started to show cracks and tears. In a single burst the sphere that had surrounded Harry exploded into a million pieces. The pieces of the sphere looked like a rainbow coloured meteor shower, disappearing when they hit the floor. The light blinded everyone for a few seconds, but what they then saw when they saw made them gasp. Suspended in the air was a person but it didn't look anything like the Harry they knew.

First there was the long, gradient hair that went past the waist. It was unlike anything either Neville or Ron had ever seen . It seemed to be full of life and was literally radiating with an inner glow of its own. It was pitch black at the roots, which then slowly faded to fiery red at tips. The next thing they noticed was that a pair large wolf ears were where his ears should be. Not to mention the big and fluffy tail to protruding from the end of his spine. While he still had knobby knees and elbows, they remembered him to have when he was younger. Harry's new body was now quite cute in its own way. The ritual was supposed to turn Harry in to a twelve year old, but he looked to be about six. His body was petite and lithe, with lightly tanned olive skin and well-defined stomach with a cute belly button. While the stomach was muscled, it was not enough to see the abdominal muscles. He gotten well shaped, at least for someone his age current age, hips and upper thighs, ended by a adorable set of feet.

Ever so slowly Harry started to descend until he was lying on the cracked floor. Ron slowly approached him and reached out with his hand. Harry was still unconscious and didn't move an inch. As Neville sat down on the floor beside, still in shock at what he had seen, looking over Harry. There was no one blemish or scar visible on his entire body, that could prove that this was Harry. The lightning bolt shaped scar that had been present on his forehead was no more.

/

TBC

/ AN /

That's was the first rewrite of this story, so what do you think, any thoughts, ideas, comments are appreciated, so please review.

That's all for now thank you for reading.

Ryuuohjin


	2. Chapter 2 - The Day After

Fellowship of the Fox

by Ryuuohjin

/ AN /

Disclaimer - I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Update 2015-03-10: Fixed sevral errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed.

/

Chapter 2 - The Day After

Harry groaned as he was slowly drawn from the realm of the Sandman. He had a headache and his body ached all over. The first thing that he saw as lazily open his eyes was an unfamiliar stone ceiling. With another groan he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He looked around, he wondered where he was. His eyes look from one side to the other, analysing the place, and whatever situation he was in. Was he in danger? How the hell did he get here? Where the hell was here to begin with?

His eyes eventually went up and just stared at the ceiling.

He squinted a bit at the bright light coming down from it.

'An infirmary', was the thought that appeared as he rubbed his eyes drowsily. Even though his bed was surrounded by closed drapes, Harry had been in enough infirmaries too recognize one when he saw one.

'Why I am in a infirmary again', was the next thought that struck his sleep addled mind.

As strained his mind trying to remember, what he now had done too land himself in an infirmary. One his ears started itch, he automatically raised his hand to scratch it. It took a while for his drowsy conscious, too register what his sub-conscious already found out and was now trying to tell him. Something large and hairy were where his ear should be, he reached for his other ear and it was the same there. He's brain then went into overdrive, and as adrenalin flooded his system, blasting away the last remnants of his sleepiness. The memories from earlier started to emerge. He remembered the ritual, the magic, the light, the pain, and how passed out from it.

'So this must Gringotts infirmary then', he thought. He then slowly climbed out the bed, groaning all the while he did so. Then on wobbly leg he went and pulled drapes surrounding his bed aside. He quickly scanned the room easily finding what he was looking for, it was full length mirror.

'That's exactly what I need right now', he thought, as went to look in it.

In the mirror, Harry's new appearance stared back at him. His body was now petite and lithe with knobby arms and knees. A pair large wolf ears adorned a thin cherub face with pair of huge round mesmerizing eyes, that were literally glowing. His eyelashes were long, while his were lips pink and pouty. He now also had pair of short sharp fangs, a cute button nose.

His eyes now held an odd and unusual pigmentation that seemed both wild and deceptively innocent at the same time. They wre gradient, with a lighter shade at bottom, whilst a darker shade at the top. The right one was in a lavender blue colour, while the left were lavender pink.

His hair was now knee-long, but still seemed to be as wild and untameable as ever. It was pitch black at the roots, which then gradually became fiery red at the tops. He also noticed that his skin was now lightly tanned olive in colour. It was clear and soft, without any freckles, blemishes, scars or bruises.

As he catalogued his new features, he would guess he would somewhere about five, maybe six years old. As he started to turn around, that was when he saw another new addition to his now very young body, quite big and fluffy tail.

'Damn, if this was someone else, I would say the girl in mirror would be amongst cutest girls I had ever seen,' he thought, and started to blush. 'But why I'm I so young, there no way this body is near of being twele.'

Harry had been so wrapped up in his thoughts and admiration of his new body that neither saw nor heard of when a goblin entered the room. It wasn't until it goblin started to loudly clear his throat that Harry first noticed that someone was behind him. Causing Harry's blush too darken even further, as the goblin chuckled good naturedly.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, my name is Sharptooth. I'm the healer in charge of you and your friends. And I see you have discovered the results of ritual that was recently preformed," the goblin said with a light chuckle.

"Good morning, Sharptooth. I was just thinking about that. How come I'm so young, I seem be at least half the the age I should be. And that's not to speak about the ears and tail I seemed to have acquired," Harry asked with a slight pinking of his cheeks.

"Truth to be told, Mr. Potter, we're not sure. Most likely some kind of mishap have occurred, and we currently investigating the matter as we speak."

"So it's as much a mystery to you, as it is to me then."

"Quite correct."

"How everyone fairing? Was anyone hurt?"

"No goblin, nor any of the other wizards were hurt, as those were outside of the circle.

The wolf died in the initial explosion as it was thrown in too the wall. The cat seemed too have survived, it just got some broken bones that are on the mend," Sharptooth replied, taking break too let the information sink in he continued.

"None of the witches suffered any severe damage. They gotten some scrapes and bruises, along with a minor concussion. All they would need are some bed rest and they will be fine."

"That's nice to hear. Have my friends been discovered of the results of the ritual yet?"

"Mr. Wesley and Mr. Longbottom was there as it happened, so they already know. But other then that, none of the other know."

"Good, I can use that. Could please you call for Ron an Neville for me", Harry said as impish grin sneaked up in his face.

/

It wasn't until later that he encountered, the first hurdle with his new body, it had happened just after Sharptooth had left. It was then he had noticed all the new sounds and smells he was bombarded with through his new enhanced senses. Since this was only minor inconvenience that that he got quickly adjusted too.

It was the second hurdle he encountered that caused him real trouble. The second hurdle he had discovered after Ron and Neville had visited, and told them all about an idea he just had came up with. After they had left Harry had decided too take a shower. As he was undressing, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He had been standing just in a pair of panties and socks, when he suddenly felt how he's cheeks started too get warm, along with getting a pink tinge spreading across them.

He had had absolutely no reason feel like this, the logical part of his mind told him.

Because a) this was his own body, and b) even though he was a girl now, he only looked too be five, for Merlin's sake. Whilst he knew all of this, he couldn't help himself from blushing and feeling embarrassed, as he continued too undress himself.

Although the undressing part had been nothing compared too actually washing himself, especially his girlie bits. That had actually made him feel like he was like some kind of paedophile, no matter what the logical part of his mind had said. He also encountered similar problems when he had too take a call of nature, although they had not been as severe as when he had showered.

As long he was clothed and didn't have think about his new gender he had no qualms at all. He shuddered in for the thought of how it would had been if his body had been older, and he actually had something too be embarrassed about. For that he had been quite grateful for the ritual not going according to plans.

/

Later that day, in another part of Gringotts, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, had all gathered in a meeting room that had been provided too them. They currently engaged in inconsequential small talk and gossip, as they waited for the rest of their group to arrive. When the door open and a strange, but quite cute little girl peeked in. After a while, as girl just stood there, Hermione got up from her seat and went talked with their little visitor.

"Hello, my name Hermione Granger. What's yours then little fella," she asked as she crunched down to the girl eye level.

"I been told not talk too strangers," the girl answered warily.

"But we are not stranger are we," Luna then said with her usual dreamy voice, as gave the girl a mischievous wink.

They then saw how the little girl just kept looking at Luna cautiously. Who just smiled back at her, with glint in her eyes Hermione didn't quite like. After what looked like a inner debate, the girl nodded and went over to where Luna sat. Who then pulled the little girl securely into her lap, and started to cuddle her. Several minutes passed as Luna and the girl her lap was interrogated by Ginny and Hermione. It then moved back too small talk, when little girl yawned and curled up against Luna. After finding the most comfortable spot in Luna's lap, the girl then promptly fell asleep. As Luna felt girl in her lap suddenly relax and breath even, she quietly cast a silencing spell over her. So that this way the girl would only be forced wake if Luna moved to much.

As Ginny watched the sleeping girl, a gnawing suspicion started to grow in the back of her mind. There were something about her, something that she just couldn't put her finger on. The girls mannerisms and personality, gave away certain aura of familiarity. Ginny was sure she had meet the girl before. She could feel it in her bones, but no matter how she ransacked her mind, she couldn't remember where.

As Ginny pondered this Hermione had her own suspicions. She had noticed that they still knew next nothing about the little girl. Not even once had any type of name been mentioned. When they had asked about it or any other information about her, the girl had neatly danced around their questions. She already had vague suspicion who girl really was, all she needed was some way to prove it.

/

Some time later, the door was opened one again, and Ron and Neville stepped in. Hermione was on to them like a vulture, as soon the had closed the door. Demanding too know why they were late, all while giving them a lecture on punctuality. They then replied by saying that they were actually on time, and that it was the girls that had been early. They knew why too, the girls had just been given an earlier time. When she had asked why someone had done that, all they got in reply was that, it was something they had to ask Harry himself about. They then looked around the room, and when spotted Luna and the sleeping girl in her lap, they gave her a questioning gaze. Luna replied by giving them a wink, at which both of them chuckled. Ginny and Hermione could hear Ron mutter that they should have know. But they never got the chance to ask what, as a goblin just had entered the room.

"I see we all are here, good then can get started," the goblin said after he had scanned the room.

"Good day, my name is Grimclaw. I'm here too give you our preliminary findings about the ritual, and it's results."

"I will not tell you exact result it had, since Mr. Potter has requested too do that personally. Any questions so far?"

"Where is Harry, is he alright, and why isn't he here," Ginny asked asked Grimclaw in quick succession, with worry lacing her voice.

"Mr. Potter is alright, Ms. Weasley. He is currently asleep, as far as I know. As it seems like he had tired himself out," Grimclaw answered her.

"What we managed to deduce so far is that, we may have overpowered the ritual, and we suspect that we may have overlook something when preparing for it," he then continued. "Our next step will be too look over our notes once again. And make a through check-up on everything that was involved. If there no more question, that will be all for now."

After waiting awhile, and no more questions were forthcoming, he went too the door.

Just as was about exit it, he turn around and said.

"Ms. Lovegood please inform Mr. Potter when he wakes up, that the testing starts early tomorrow," he then bowed and closed the door behind him.

It was then it all clicked for Ginny and Hermione. They slowly turned to the once mysterious girl sleeping in Luna's lap.

They could all but keep staring at the little girl, they now knew be one their longest and closest friends. Even though they saw that they were making him uncomfortable, even though he was asleep. But they couldn't help it, it was just so strange to see him like this. What they need now was answers, answers only he could give. And Ginny had gotten an idea how too get them.

She leaned down and gently started blow too in one Harry big fluffy ears, which gave way a twitch as she did so. A small hand was soon raised, as Harry tried chase away whatever it was that disturb his sleep. As Ginny saw that, her heart melted at the cute gesture, and proceeded to the same with his other ear, only to have the same thing happen there.

Hermione sighed as she saw Ginny joining Luna in cuddling the adorable fiend Harry had now become. 'Ginny seemed too have completely forgotten why she went there in the first place', she thought.

With Luna being a lost cause from the beginning, and now with Ginny throwing in the towel. That only left herself, if she wanted any questions answered soon. She had never counted Ron or Neville towards the equation, because she knew they were accomplices in Harry's little scheme, even if would deny it. So Hermione carefully approached her still deep slumbering friend.

"Harry, its time to wake up," she said softly, all while lightly shaking him.

"Five more minutes," she could hear him sleepily mumble from Luna's bosom, as he slapped her hand away with his tail, all while snuggling closer into Luna.

/

TBC

/


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Results

**Fellowship of the Fox**

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**Update 2015-06-01:** Fixed several errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

**/**

**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Results**

Over a week had past since they had performed the ritual. As Harry laid in a bed in the Gringotts infirmary, he thought back on how the last few days had been. By now he gotten quite used too his new body. He no longer felt like a pervert when undressing or looking at him in the mirror. He gotten most of his problems regarding bathing and showering, and could now go too the toilet without blushing.

The days that had followed after their meeting with Grimclaw, consisted of him getting several different medical and physical examinations and test taken each day. He had been measured, weighed, blood and several other of bodily fluids where taken to be closely studied. They tested his everything from his stamina, endurance and resilience, to his strength, agility and dexterity. After a week of being rigorously tested and thoroughly examined, they told him that all was left was too compile their data and evaluate their findings. When that was done, they would present him with their results. Since this would take awhile he free to do as he liked, In the mean time. His only restriction was that he had to stay below Gringotts, and returned to infirmary each evening to rest.

While Harry were being poked and prodded, Ron and had Neville had started too fabricate a new identity and background for Harry. Harry had chosen the name though, and so Rhy Majorette Rasp had been born. Harry had come up with the name by simply making it an anagram of his real one. She would be half-blood witch of unknown descent, born on 31th of July. As boys were doing that, the girls had been busy getting him a whole new wardrobe, along with creating an amulet that would hide his more non human features.

It had very strong glamours, mixed with several strong confounds and notice-me-not charms, craved into it. They had then used Alastair 'Mad-Eye' Moodys magical eye to check them, when the eye didn't detect anything, they had considered the job done. The amulet itself was a round disk, with the runes on its back and the Rasp family crest on the front. The crest was made with a lily in the center, and a stag above it, a wolf to the left, a grim to right, and had words 'Ego solempniter juro Ego sum contra haud bonum' written under it. Which was too be the Rasp family motto meaning 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'.

They then made it into a necklace by attaching it to a delicate silver chain, which was charmed to never snap or break, it was also charmed to never chafe or accidentally fall of. When Harry had put the amulet on, there would no trace of any animal features but he would still be able too feel them. Instead what you would see was a cute little girl with multicoloured hair, big round human eyes, and small rounded human ear. There were other differences as well, his hair was now less vivid and more lifeless, it didn't seem seem to radiate the same shine it did before either. Her eyes had stopped glowing and was now more muddled and murky. Her skin was slightly different then before too, it was now some shades darker with freckles here and there.

The amulet even suppressed her core to be just below average for anyone at her age. This also so she would draw as little attention as possible, if someone were to check the size of her core. Even if they found out that it had been suppressed it would raise no brows. Since it was common practice to do so on children under school age that had strong magic. Parents often did so to minimize any accidental magic that might occur.

He was brought out of his musings when a pair of thin arms suddenly lifted him from behind and put him in someone's lap. As he looked up to who it was, he saw a pair of silver grey eyes looking down on him with a far away dreamy expression.

"Hi Luna, when did you get here", he asked as Luna started to cuddle him.

"Hello Harry, I came while you were lost in your thoughts, was it anything special you thought about or was were it just your usual brooding."

"I was not brooding, I was just thinking about how the last few days of my life have been. And another thing, what with all cuddles I seem be getting from you, Ginny and Hermione lately", he then said while looking into Luna's eyes, "not that I mind them but still."

"I'm glad you like them" Luna replied with a small giggle, "I don't know about Hermione and Ginny, but I cuddle you because your just to cute to not to." she then added and giggled even more as she watched Harry's cheeks turn pink, which she thought only made him cuter. Which she promptly told him, resulting in his cheeks now turning red.

As Luna went back to her cuddling, the rest of his friends along with Grimclaw entered the room. When they spotted Luna cuddling a blushing Harry in her lap, Harry could feel the curiosity of Ginny and Hermione peak a bit. But before they got a chance to say anything he turned to Grimclaw and greeted him, while at the same time asked how their research was progressing.

"That's why I'm here ," Grimclaw said after returning his greetings, "I'm here to present the final results of our findings."

"On our latest exam we have managed to confirm that your whole body, including your magical core, has de-aged physically to the age of a five. Five years and five month, too be precise. The result from when you were last measured and weighted, says that you are a about 40" tall and weigh about 50 lbs. While your body is a little smaller than usual for a witch that age, your magical core is almost twice big," he paused for a bit let information sink in a little and then continued.

"While your core is large, it only has the maturity equally of too that of a 9 year old, so still it still pretty immature. Both your blood work and magical signature seemed to have gone through some changes as well. A blood test, would still say that you are Harry James Potter, but it would also say that are related through blood with everything else that participated in that ritual."

"That not so big of a change there, I am already related to Lovegood's and Weasley through Blacks,

because of my father. The only new would be Hermione, Crookshanks, and the wolf that we caught."

"That's where you are partly wrong, Mr. Potter, while it's true you have distant relation to the Lovegood's and Weasley through your grandmother Dorea. The ritual created blood bonds linking you specifically too the witches that participated in the ritual."

"So you mean to tell me that, if someone would check my blood it would tell them I'm their daughter or something like that."

"No, it wouldn't, it tell you something between a twin sister and a daughter. It still say you are parents are James and Lily Potter, but it would also say closely related the other witches as well. The only ones closer to you then them, would be your parents. They closer blood ties to you, especially Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood, then your grandparents."

"And suppose the reason for that is that Hermione is not blacklisted, huh."

"Exactly"

"Blacklisted," Hermione asked slightly confused, "Harry, what do you mean by blacklisted."

"He means being related to a Black," Neville answered, "everyone here is, expect for you and goblins."

"Next up is your senses and fitness," Grimclaw then stated, "your strength and stamina is superior to anyone your apparent age, the exceptions would be someone with either blood of a giant, a werewolf, a vampire or a troll in them. Your speed and reflexes are superior to everyone, expect a transformed werewolf under a full moon. Your senses are as sharp as any non-magical wolf, only the magical variety, werewolves and vampires have better, and like any cat you easily see in the dark. Any questions so far," he asked as he let the information he had just given them sink

in.

"Now I think we should begin the ritual itself," Grimclaw continued as checked his notes, "we found, when went over our notes of it, that we had made three big mistakes regarding it."

"The first of the mistakes, was overcharging it, that's the biggest reason you look like this. The second mistake was not looking carefully enough at the rituals we had combined. The last mistake not taking in Mr. Potter body in consideration when did the ritual."

"What do you mean not taking in my body in consideration," asked Harry slightly worried.

"It has to do with many adventures you seem too have experienced over the years. Some of them seems too have left a permanent mark on you, which we didn't consider at all," Grimclaw replied sensing the now young girls worry.

"But we should discuss the second mistake we did with ritual first. As I said before, the second mistake was not being thorough enough when we combined the different rituals with each other. So instead of having a ritual that would just de-age a person, along with changing said persons gender and granting them minor animalistic traits. Instead we got a ritual that would rewrite, remould and reshape down on person down on a genetic level. That's way you are so closely related to everyone in ritual, and add to that we overcharged it, and you can see the results."

"Since his body was remade, all cuts, bruises, scrapes and scars he had, have completely disappeared from his skin."

"You get no compliant from me there," Harry said chuckling "I'm kinda glad to finally get rid of that lightning bolt that everyone seems to like to stare at."

"I can somewhat understand that," Hermione said as moved to sit beside Luna.

"The biggest changes happened to your bones and your blood. It's seems like you had breathed in some of the ashes from when Qurinus Quirrel died, and you also had lingering traces of the Philosophers Stone in your bloodstream."

"How could I have gotten traces the stone in blood," Harry asked, "I thought Dumbeldore said it had been destroyed."

"When I arrived together with Dumbeldore in chamber," Hermione started as Harry moved to her lap, "all we saw was how Quirrel was turned to ash, and Voldermort spirit fleeing. The stone was nowhere in sight, when Dumbeldore saw that and that one of your hands was clearly unscathed, he said the stone was gone now."

As she finished she gave Harry a light hug while nuzzling his hair.

"What we think happened was that you absorbed the stone during your fight with Qurriel, and therefore it was kind of destroyed," Grimclaw continued.

"Along with the traces of the stone and the ash. We along found traces basilisk poison, phoenix tears, acumantula venom and even some minor traces of unicorn blood.'

"How and when did you get the acumantula venom and unicorn blood, into your bloodstream," Ginny asked curiously.

"Let me think," Harry answered, "the blood probably came from that dying unicorn that Neville and I found during our detention with Hagrid in first year, and venom is most likely from when Ron and I followed up on one of Hagrid's clues in second year."

"Yeah, I think I remember that first one," Neville said sadly, "it was hurt and bleeding, we tried to stop the bleeding but it was to late, it had already lost to much blood, it had died before Hagrid found us, it was sad, really."

"None of you didn't accidentally drink any of that did you," Hermione asked and starting to get worried.

"No, we didn't, I think blood went one scrapes I got from earlier, when tried get to it," Harry assured her.

"I wish I didn't remember that second one," Ron said while shuddering, "after Hermione had been petrified, but before we had found the page of about the basilisk. Hagrid said if we followed the spiders, the would lead us too someone who knew what was roaming the castle. As we did so, we ended up smack middle of acumantula colony, belonging to a one of the pets Hagrid had kept while he was a student there. Amongst scariest thing I ever have seen."

"Got bitten didn't he," Ginny sighed.

"Yes he did, and only him to. Had spend couple of days in the hospital wing for that," Ron said resigned.

"Now to get back on the subject," Hermione said, turned attention once again back too Grimclaw.

"It would seem that thanks to the ritual, all of these different traces are now fully incorporated into his blood. Making it so if anyone would get his blood into their bloodstream in anyway, it would trigger what the muggels call the superman syndrome."

"What's the superman syndrome," Ron asks confused.

"You know, when a person is put under both extreme physical and mental stress. Like in a near death situation, time seems to slow down for the world around you. That is the superman syndrome," Hermione explained.

"That's correct, Ms. Granger. We confirmed just one drop Mr. Potters blood is enough, an seems have an instant effect to," Grimclaw added.

"An other effect that this strange mixture seem be that, Mr. Potter is now immune against all know poisons, toxins, venoms or drugs, whether they are natural, synthetic or magical in origin."

"The bad part is that no muggle medicine whatsoever work either," Grimclaw then continued, "Mr. Potter can also never get drunk nor ever get an hangover. Another bad part is that all potions used on him are less effective, and some of the lesser ones won't work at all."

"So in exchange for that he can't be poisoned or drugged, no muggle medicine and some potions will

not work for him, huh," Neville stated.

"That is correct, Mr. Longbottom," Sharptooth replied.

"Mr. Potters have through some changes as well," Grimclaw then continued to report, "it's much thicker then that of any human, have even gained some minor spell resistance."

"But only against weak low spells, like the tickling charm and jelly legs curse."

"As I said before another big change lies in your bone structure. Which has not only been enhanced and gotten stronger. But your very bones are thicker, harder and much more dense then any human bone."

"Backside of that is that your bones are now also a lot heavier then any human bones. They are the main reason why you are as heavy as your average seven year old," he then concluded.

Grimclaw then started to go into detail on all his changes, but Harry heard very little of that as

he slowly fell asleep while in Hermione's lap.

/

The day after he gotten the run down of his new body, Harry got a new shock. While he knew his core had de-aged and shrunk greatly, he was devastated to finding out he barley could use magic, as his core was still to immature to anything advanced. His stunners and disarming charms was had gotten really weak. The patronus charm was beyond him, he could barley make it corporal, and only for a few seconds. Right now all he could use it for was sending messages, it was useless otherwise.

His occulmancy on the other hand seemed to be unaffected, and he was still an animagi. Though his animagus form seemed to have revert to childhood as well, along changed its colour scheme.

His animagus form was that of a kitsune, which is a magical type of fox with nine-tails, they are mostly found in the far reaches east of Asia. It is much smaller than an non-magical fox, but it's quicker and more agile then its non-magical relative. The eyes had a green colour with an

silvery sheen to them and had vertically oriented pupils, but the right eye had now changed red in colour The fur had been brownish-red with stripes of orange and yellow here and there, were now blond with white streaks in it.

The kitsune are by nature tricksters and have a natural affinity for illusions, glamours, pranks, and mischief. They also have the ability call up a black purple illusionary flames, that would only burn what it meant to, while the rest would only feel its heat. But what Harry really like about the kitsune were their ability to fade and shift. Fading was an ability that allowed the kitsune to hide its entire presence from all of the five senses as long as it didn't move, it would completely erase all sounds and smells, but didn't make it invisible, instead you could look straight at it but your mind wouldn't register that it was even there. Shifting is an ability akin to apparition, expect there are no known wards against it and it's completely silent. Another difference is to able to shift somewhere you

had been there before, so couldn't shift blindly like could with apparition. You also had to have a clear picture of where you wanted to shift before you could so, which made it hard to use it in battle. He had been given nickname Nine-tails, after Sirius proclaimed that this was nature way of telling him that he was a natural born prankster.

Harry was the first too have achieved his animagus transformation amongst his friends. They had all managed to achieve it during his fifth year with the help of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Luna had been next one complete her form, closely followed by Ginny, when they had first saw it, no one had know what it was. It looked like small fox-like creature, with mottled blackish-yellow fur, and what looked like a small horn above a pair silvery grey eyes. Its tail was actually as big as the rest of its body, like a mass of blackish-yellow fur that stuck out wildly. Luna was the only who had recognized it, proclaiming that it was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and no one had dared too disagree.

Like the kitsune the Snorkack had something akin to apparition, that Luna called popping because of the popping sound that was produced when it was used. Like shifting this had no know wards against it. Another ability it had seemed to be some kind of self-defence mechanism. If it felt worried or threatened, it seemed to be able to change the way others perceived it. Which would explain why so few knew of its existence and even fewer had seen it. The nickname Luna's form was given was Vixen, since it looked like a fox.

Ginny's form had also been troublesome finding out what it was. It looked like a great white wolf with pronounced azure markings across her body, she had a long mane of white fur, and a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush. Her skull was large and formidable, with long, curved canines, and the body dimensions were similar to that of grey wolves. After much research they found out that she was ancient and rare species of magical wolves, know as Spirit Wolves.

They had gotten their name from their ability too phase shift, which in essence simply was an self-defence mechanism. When they did this nothing could interact with them in anyway, nor could they couldn't interact with anything.

Which were in tight spots as they couldn't be hurt, but it also meant they couldn't eat or drink anything while in this state. While they gained ability to move through solid objects, and no senses but the sight worked to detect them. The same worked in reverse, as while phase shifted the sense they could relay on was their sight.

People of old had taught them to be spirits or messengers from other side. Because when they phase shifted, their edges and contours blurred and they became slightly translucent. Which resulted in giving them ghostly and ethereal appearance. Ginny gained the nickname Spirit.

Hermione were the only of the girls who didn't turn into a magical animal. Her animagus form was that of a Iriomote wild cat. It was bigger than a house cat, with a longer and more narrow skull, and wider paws. Her eyes were a light amber colour, and her nose is large and flat, with no fur covering the reddish-brown skin. Her fur was mostly dark grey and light brown, with the hair on the stomach and insides of the limbs being lighter. She had gotten the nickname Paws, after much protest.

None of the guys, bar Harry, had an magical animal as an animagus had become a sun bear, while Ron had become a Tasmanian devil.

Ron form had a squat, thick build, with a large head and a tail which is about half his body length. His forelegs are slightly longer than his hind legs, the fur were black, with irregular white patches on the chest and rump. He was given the nickname Taz, which they had taken from cartoon Hermione had seen from when she was a child.

Neville's animagus form they found out took its name from the bib-shaped golden patch on his chest, which legend says represents the rising sun. He had a stocky, muscular build, small ears, a short muzzle and extremely long claws. His sleek, black coat was short, but was also thick and coarse. The nickname that was bestowed on him, much too his dismay and protests, had been Sunny. Sirius had explained, since he was a sun bear it was only natural that his name was too be Sunny.

They had called them self the Fellowship of the Fox, since Harry was their leader, and his animagus form was that of a fox. They had been the bane Death Eaters and their ilk, during the war, and they were planning to be that again.

.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparing for Battle

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**Update 2015-06-01:** Fixed several errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

**/**

**Chapter 4 - Preparing for Battle**

As Harry was coming to grip with his new limitations, and all papers concerning the life and birth Rhy Rasp, such as birth certificate, family history, medical records, and passports, both magical and muggle, were completed.

He laid in bed lost in thoughts, he didn't notice the door to her room open nor did he see Ginny and Luna entering the room. When they saw that Harry was awake but seemed lost in thoughts, they stopped and watched him for awhile. When he showed no signs of being aware their presence, Luna leaned forward and gently blew into his ear.

The effect was immediate, as Harry snapped head round surprised. As he it was Luna, with Ginny behind her, he immediately relaxed.

"How long have you been here," he then asked after a moment.

"Just a little while," Ginny answered while starting to pick out some clothes for their friend turned to a little girl, "we came to wake you up, only to find you lost in your own little world."

"So what were you thinking so deeply about then, Harry," Luna said as she started to undress him.

"OI," Rhy protested indignantly , "I change clothes by myself, you know."

"Of course we know that," Luna replied but didn't stop her undressing, "we just want to speed up the process, as you know we still have much too do."

"I know," Rhy sighed as he resigned to his fate.

When Luna was done and Ginny started too help dressing him.

"So there, now that you're dressed, let's get you some breakfast, then we can start with today's meeting ."

At the meeting, after few a long and sometimes hard discussions, three decisions had been made. The first was, since the identity of Rhy Rasp now of officially existed, Harry now go under that name from now on, and that they would start to refer to him as a the girl he now was. As he need too get used too being refereed too as one.

They second was, something they had long pondered on. Is was how they would give out several things things they crafted through out the years. Like specially the designed wands and rings for all who had joined the DA, with exceptions Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe.

For the DA wands they only used magical wood that had been freely given too them by either an ent or a dryad. The wands had only one core, along with one piece of wood with their birthstones as foci. They had decided too make the wands because, the first part in their plan was to arm their generation better, and that started with their wands. The next was the rings, they would be goblin made with runes etched into them, that granted the wearer protection against all hexes, charms, jinxes and curses that some either controlled or manipulated a persons mind, will or emotions. It would also help to ward against all forms legimency, expect from a full frontal attack from someone who was experienced in the art.

They finally decided to go with the idea of creating a phantom shop. Since the Potters owned of several buildings in Diagon Alley, they would use an empty one have, then have the goblins ward it to teeth. The phantom shop would be guarded by two homunculi, only problem there was only an alchemist knew how to create one. The only alchemists they knew about was the Flamels, they knew the Flamels were alive, but they didn't know much more than that.

The shop would serve two purposes, one was having a to give out the things they had created. The other would give them a safe hide out, and passage in and out the Alley. They had planned too connect the shop with a room in Potter Manor, which would be their base of operations in the past.

The third and last thing was that they split into two groups. The first group, consisting of Ron, Neville and Hermione, would look for any information regarding the creation of homunculi. The second group, consisting of Ginny, Luna and Rhy, would be design weapons and the battle armour Rhy would had to wear, along with making wands for all six of them.

/

The tattoo Rhy now sported on her lower back, was a true marvel magical craftsmanship and ingenuity. The tattoo covered her entire lower back, and was masterfully made. It portrayed the Rasp crest, with the family motto on a banderoll under. The tattoo was scarlet in colour, and glittered like rubies when the light hit it. But it wasn't just there for decoration, a pretty bit of magic had been poured into it.

They pondered long and hard on this problem, Rhy couldn't wear her weapons and armour all the time, it wasn't practical. So, she needed inconspicuous and discreet way to carry it around. Many ideas had been tossed back and forth, till finally when they decided use a magical tattoo. They had chosen a tattoo because;

A) It couldn't be forgotten, misplaced, dropped or lost like a jewellery or some other trinket;

B) No would suspect it. It would be easy to deny and it would be hard to prove;

C) Since was a picture, it wouldn't take up any space at all.

Unlike a normal which was just a picture imprinted on the skin. This tattoo were made up of lots and lots very small runes, that had been etched into the skin. Which together formed the desired image. The runes that were etched into Rhy's skin created a personal sub-space pocket, which only she could access. They also allowed her to summon and banish things, from and to the pocket at any time A switch spell, which switched what she currently was wearing with that of her battle armour, and later switched back to what she had been wearing before, were also included amongst the runes.

But what they considered their greatest achievement yet, was making the tattoo completely operated by thought commands. All it took was for Rhy was to think of what she wanted and she would get it. Backside was they no way to check the pocket for any sort of inventory, meaning if she put something in there and forgot about it, it would be as good as lost. The tattoo was fuelled by Rhy's own magic, so each she either summoned, banished or switched her clothes, a small amount of her magic was used. It currently only contained her armour and her weapons.

They had taken the inspiration for Rhy's armour from the far east. It consisted of of a black, sleeveless kimono-style top, black arm-warmers and leggings, with forearm and shin armour, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, with an armour plate on back of her hand. She would also wear a a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies across it. Her feet were clad in a pair black lightweight tactical sport boots. Her hair had all been hidden in a black headwear, that was decorated with a turquoise band, with a pink skull on each side.

Her clothes, boots and scarf, had all been made impervious against wear and tear, weather and wind. They were also water repelling, fire proof and shock resistant. They had also been made more resistant against all kind of slashing, cutting, ripping, and blunt force trauma. She would also have a white fox mask stored in her tattoo.

The mask served several proposes;

One was simply to act as a face guard, protecting her face from any spells or injury;

Another was to hide her identity, to do that they also added charms that would distort her voice;

The final function of it was to help in battle, as had same charms Moody's eye had, along with filtering all the air that passed through it.

Rhy's weapons consisted mainly of her wand and a pair of small gun blades.

Her wand were 7 1/2", made from heartwood freely given by a birch ent and a white ash dryad. It also contained wood taken from the whomping willow at Hogwarts. It was supple and bendy. They had extracted Fawkes feather from Rhy's old wand and used that as a core, along with some tail hairs taken from a thestral and a unicorn.

Her gun blades essentially were a pair of convertible revolver-sickles, with the ability to quickly transform between three different modes. It was an ingenious integration of sword, sickle and firearm into a single weapon, which was equally capable of dispatching enemies any at range.

The whole construction and the design of the blades was unique, which was loosely based upon a falx. They had an ornately etched base with a dark jungle-green grips; a thin, somewhat long, curved blades, with a thick line, coloured a darker hue, running up their center.

By default, they are a pair of revolvers that fire incredibly fast, enough to clear out enemies before any of them could move. She could also deploy them as blades to fight in melee combat, or extend them using chains attached to their respective handles like kusarigamas to fight from mid-range

They could be loaded with two types of bullets. One was armour piercing shrapnel rounds, made from blessed silver. The other were hard paint ball bullets, that hurt like a bitch, when they hit. The paint bullets were filled with bright fluorescent paint, that glowed in the dark and had quite distinct smell, that was strong and hard to wash away.

/

After they done with the stuff for Rhy, and Rhy were off being trained to use her new equipment. Ginny and Luna proceeded to make a wand of their own wand, along with one the ones Neville, Ron and Hermione.

They had decided to the pattern of three woods and cores, like they had done with Rhy's wand. They started with Hermione's wand, it was 9", rigid and inflexible. Made of beech, peach and cherrywood. With hair from sphinx, a feather from a griffin, and a dragon heart string as cores.

Ron's wand was 10", pliable and sturdy. Made from wood taken from the three different trees in the Weasley's orchard. It had troll hair, harpy feather and behemoth tail hair as cores.

Neville's was made from bull oak, quebracho and ebony. It was stubborn and unyielding, 8".With hair from Ginny's, Luna's and Rhy's animagus forms as its cores.

Ginny had made her wand of maple, juniper and walnut. It was 7", supple and flexible, with hair from a dryad and an ifrit, along with a feather from a pegasus as cores.

Luna's wand was as unique as the person who had crafted it. Like the other she had used three types of wood. It was 7", nice and springy, made of mistletoe, holly, fir, with inlays of horn from a reindeer in the handle. The shaft had inlays of myrrh and frankincense along it, which ended in small golden star at the top.

Luna choose too only have two cores in her wand. The first was hair freely given by an elf, the second was hair from a portly old fae with a great white beard. At least that was what Luna had said. Ginny hadn't dared too argue with her, she felt like she would lose something if they did. She didn't know what exactly, but she thought it was better not risk it, just in case it was something important.

**/**

**TBC **

**/**


	5. Chapter 5 - Homunculus

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**Update 2015-03-10:** Fixed several errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed.

**/**

**Chapter 5 - Homunculus **

Ronald Weasley was currently in a bad mood, they had been on this search for weeks, and they still had no clues on where to find the Flamels. All the records at both Gringotts and the Ministry showed that they were alive, but neither had any valid address registered. They had even sent one of the Longbottom house elves and a postal owl, each with a letter explaining what they needed and why they needed it, to the Flamels. That was two weeks ago, and neither had been heard from since.

He was currently going through the personal journals that Albus Dumbledore had left at Hogwarts. In hope that they may contain any hints, leads or clues that could help them. It seems that Dumbledore had found the Flamels by following their paper trail, left since when they last changed their identity. Neville and Hermione had left yesterday trying to do same, Hermione would search for their trail in muggle world, while Neville would do the same for the magical world. They would then get back together at Longbottom manor in two weeks time.

/

As Neville was wandering through halls of the ancient ancestral of home of Longbottom's, when a house elf popped up to inform him that Hermione and Ron had arrived, and was currently waiting for him in the main lounge.

The meeting had, as expected, showed no results, and whilst they were in discussing what do next, an house elf appeared carrying an owl and a package. They recognized them as the ones they had sent after the Flamels. While everyone was being surprised at their arrival , the owl took off from

the elf and landed in front Neville. When the owl had landed and then proceeded to stretch out its leg, it was then Neville saw the letter that was attached there and reached for it. When he saw it was addressed to him, he ripped it open started to read it.

It seems like it was from the Flamels, while they were sorry they couldn't meet in person, but they given the elf copies of all notes and research they done on homonculi and their creation. After reading it through hand it over to the others and went check over the package the house elf was holding. He then copied it and sent it, along with a short letter, to friends.

/

Rhy couldn't help but smile to herself as they were inspected the two lovely girls standing naked before them. It had taken them over three months to reach this point, after carefully studying the Flamels notes. They had made them using a pair of young house elf twins volunteers (belonging to House Potter) as base. Hermione had violently rejected the idea at first but been reluctantly brought around by the elves willingness, eagerness and insistence.

They mixed the elves with the remains of the thousand year old basilisk that Harry slain in the chamber of secrets. Along with the carcass of a dragon who died of old age, which Ginny had managed to obtain through her brother Charlie, who worked dragon reserve in Romania.

To the mixture they then added some of their own blood, and a single tear given freely by a phoenix. Well, more like Fawkes just suddenly appeared, after years and years of absence. He had disappeared shortly after Dumbeldore's death, and no one had seen him since, until now that is. While everyone was still surprised by his sudden appearance, Fawkes flew to the tanks contain their in-progress homunculi. Where he then cried a tear into each tank, only to then disappear as suddenly as he appeared. Leaving Rhy &amp; Co shocked, stunned and confused.

/

The completed homunculi were identical in every detail, bar their colouring They looked too be around twelve or maybe thirteen of age. Their bodies were nimble and lithe, with slim necks and shoulders, slender arms and hands, with long and delicate fingers. They had taut, toned stomachs, subtle hips, petite feet, and slim, powerful legs. They each had a pair of firm, budding breasts with small perky nipples. While their breast were on the smaller side, they were well formed and well suited for their petite build.

They also had long smooth and straight hair hanging down to their pert little bums, under which a pair short and pointy ears poked through. It was soft and silkily and was quite striking. The hair framed a heart shaped and youthful face with a cute nose, a set of small, soft, pouty lips, and a wide forehead. Their eyes were angular and feral shaped with vertical slits as pupils, long inviting lashes, and a pair of perfectly shaped eyebrows.

The area along their neck, spine, and lower back were cover in dense, hard, and heavy scales, they were as resistant as the scales on any dragon. A long slender dragon tail, were located at the bottom of their spine. It had same colour as their scales, and had several large and vicious bronze spikes at its tip.

They, like Rhy, were immune too toxins, venoms, poisons and drugs, in the same degree she was. Although their blood didn't affect anyone the way Rhy's blood did. They also were almost impervious to fire and heat, and had natural defences against of mind magic. They had been blessed with an amazing recovery rate, along incredible physical strength and stamina, through their mixed blood.

One of the twins was a girl with pale white skin, and luminous yellow eyes. She had honey blond hair, that seemed as if it had been sprinkled with golden dust. Her scales were iridescent scarlet, and shifted in different shades of orange and yellow, depending on how light fell on them. They gave her the name Ena, it was an Irish name meaning bright and shining.

The other twin were a girl with light chocolate skin, and golden red eyes. She had pale pink hair, with tints and highlights of lavender. Her scales were a dark brownish red, almost black in colour She got name Kerry, which was Gaelic name meaning the dark one.

/

After the twins check up was done, they were each given a tattoo and amulet similar to the one Rhy had. They were then given some clothes and told too follow them. The twins were led into a huge storage room. A large bookshelf covered the far end of the wall, with dusty old tomes and scrolls filling it too the brim. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders filled the shelf; woods, horns, scales, furs and skins lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, snarled claws, and great lengths of hair hanged down from the rafters.

The twins were then given a bag each, and told too put anything they could feel call out too them in it. These would then later be used too construct their wands. After an hour of searching and exploring, they were all done and handed their bags too Rhy. The plan were while Rhy and the guys were making the twins wands, the the rest of the girls would take twins too a much need shopping trip. They next couple of days were spent design and creating the weapons and armour the twins would need.

/

Kerry's armour consisted of a black short sports top with a racer back. Over that she wore a blood red trench coat, with bridal gauntlets attached too its sleeves. It was loosely tied together at the collar with a pair of braided cord. A blood red waist cape, which were hold together by a pair silver clasps and pair black short shorts, adorned her lower body. On her feet she wore a pair black thigh high steel-capped army boots, with studs underneath their rugged soles for a better grip. All her armour carried the same kind charms that Rhy's armour did.

Most of her hair had folded into a loose knot at back of her head, which was secured by a pair of simple black hair sticks. Leaving a pair of side bangs that fell past her shoulders, reaching down to her clavicle. With the hair in her back would only by slightly longer then that in her front. She also had a pair of black sport sunglasses with sunburst mirror lenses, stored in her tattoo. They the same had same charms as Rhy's mask, and made so they also would never break or, even scratch.

She were given three different weapons, her wand, a bow and a pair of swords. Her wand was made of yew, and had inlays of dragon bones in it. It 7", nice and flexible, with tail hair from centaur as core.

The pair of swords were a pair of twins, that reflected Yin and Yang. They were forged in dragon fire from rare minerals and ores. They had a 12" long single-edged blade with a 6" handle, and were identical in shape with the only difference being their colour

The black Yang sword, was covered in a tortoise shell pattern. While the white Yin sword, was covered in a white wave pattern. The handle and blade were separated at the guard, and an Yin and Yang orb, made of black and white quartz, rested in the gap. The handle itself were clad in black

leather, made form tanned dragon skin, too help absorb sweat and prevent slippage.

The main ability of the swords laid in their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract each other, but would also made it so if one were thrown while the other were held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder like a boomerang. Runes of warding were carved all over the swords, which made them able too reflect most common spells and charms.

Her bow was a simple black lacquer longbow, which was charmed too never snap or break. She would two sorts of arrows, they would be made of a combination of different materials. One were 40" with blunt arrow heads made of obsidian, and everything from the tail feathers too the arrow tip would be pitch black. The others were white and 30" with arrow heads made of silver. She didn't like these very much, because they were designed with four sharp blades, with deep serrated edges,

that caused massive bleeding in the victim. The arrows were designed to deploys its blades upon contact with the target. It would then swinging out it blades to deliver a wide cutting edge, so as too kill as quickly as possible.

/

The base of Ena's armour was a old styled long-skirted black dress. Over that she wore a dark purple, almost black, metal cuirass with with a high metal collar, and several blood-red linings painted on it. With faulds, that covered her things, attached below it. She would also wear a pair of black full plate mail gauntlets, built-in knuckle duster. They would cover her entire lower arms and some of her elbows. A pair of greaves with sabatons, that had tapered points, covered her legs and feet. Both they and her gauntlets had same colour as her cuirass. Her eyes, nose and forehead were hidden by a metal visor. That like the rest of her armour were dark purple, almost black, with several blood-red linings painted on it. Like the others, her armour had all been charmed to be impervious against wear and tear, weather and wind, etc., etc.

Her wand were 6", nice and swishy. Made of wormwood, with basilisk inlays on it. It had hydra heart string as a core, and a small bloodstone decorated its pommel.

She also carried a black sword with a two-handed cruciform hilt and straight double-edged blade of around 32", with blood-red linings and runes covering the blade. It had the ability convert its user's magical energy into offensive power. By at the instant of the slash, absorbs and condenses the magic before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which then flies forward in the shape of a crescent moon wave.

/

Months passed, and as the autumn frost had long since slain July, and the countryside was ablaze in colour They gathered at Stone Henge to make use of the natural focal point that this place was. As everything was being prepared, Rhy and the twins checking and rechecking all their equipment one last time. When everything was said and done, and everyone was in their places, the ritual started. As time passed, more and more power was focused at circle. But it was when the ritual was nearly complete, that it happened, something that never should happen in this sort of situation. Someone stuttered and mispronounced, time seemed to have stopped for a moment and even the world seemed to hold its breath.

Then a massive explosion occurred, along with a most amazing light show, as all hell broke loose. The wind roared and raged, as the earth shook and trembled, all while time and space became twisted and distorted all around them. But neither Rhy nor any of the twins knew this since the first blast had knocked them unconscious, they didn't also know that several severely wounded, and some had even died during the this great upheaval. A few even seemed to mysteriously vanish into thin air, all of Rhy's friends, where among those who had.

When everything had calmed down, they found that several seemed have been ripped apart, whilst others had been knocked unconscious, and was in critical condition with several sever injuries. When they checked if Rhy and the twins were still there, all they found was smoking crater and scorched ground were they once stood and nothing more.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	6. Chapter 6 - Arrival

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

**by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

This first part in _**bold italics**_ is taken directly from the last chapter of the forth book in the series; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

**Update 2015-06-01:** Fixed several errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

**/**

**Chapter 6 - Arrival**

_**It was with a heavy heart that Harry packed his trunk up in the dormitory on the night before his return to Privet Drive. He was dreading the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration, when the winner of the Inter-House Championship would be announced. He had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since he had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid the stares of his fellow students.**_

_**When he, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall, they saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colours for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Harry knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to**_

_**Cedric.**_

_**The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Harry couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff s chair was empty. Harry wondered, as he sat down with the other Gryffindors, where Karkaroff was now, and whether Voldemort had caught up with him.**_

_**Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment as Harry looked at him. His expression was difficult to read. He looked as sour and unpleasant as ever. Harry continued to watch him, long after Snape had looked away.**_

_**What was it that Snape had done on Dumbledores orders, the night that Voldemort had returned? And why. . . why . . . was Dumbledore so convinced that Snape was truly on their side? He had been their spy, Dumbledore had said so in the Pensieve. Snape had turned spy against Voldemort, "at great personal risk." Was that the job he had taken up again? Had he made contact with the Death Eaters, perhaps? Pretended that he had never really gone over to Dumbledore, that he had been, like Voldemort himself, biding his time?**_

_**Harry's musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.**_

_**"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."**_

_**He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.**_

_**"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."**_

_**They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."**_

_**Harry caught a glimpse of Cho through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. He looked down at the table as they all sat down again.**_

_**"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."**_

_**Harry raised his head and stared at Dumbledore.**_

_**"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."**_

_**A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.**_

_**"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."**_

_**Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now... or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table. Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt a hot, sick swoop of anger in his stomach. He forced himself to look back at Dumbledore.**_

_**"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death,"**_

_**Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."**_

_**A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.**_

_**"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him."**_

_**Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. But through a gap in the standing figures. Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.**_

_**When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemorts return - such ties are more important than ever before."**_

_**Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Harry saw, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.**_

_**"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemorts gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.**_

_**"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.**_

_**"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."**_

_**Harry's trunk was packed; Hedwig was back in her cage on top of it. He, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day. He supposed that Privet Drive would be hot and leafy, its flower beds a riot of colour, when he arrived there that evening. The thought gave him no pleasure at all.**_

_**"'Arry!"**_

_**He looked around. Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds. Harry could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.**_

_**"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."**_

_**"It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled.**_

_**"Good-bye, 'Arry," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"**_

_**Harry's spirits couldn't help but lift slightly as he watched Fleur hurry back across the lawns to Madame Maxime, her silvery hair rippling in the sunlight.**_

_**Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron. "D' you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"**_

_**"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."**_

_**Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.**_

_**"Oh . . . yes ... all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.**_

_**"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages will be here in a minute!"**_

_**He let Harry keep a watch for the carriages, however, and spent the next few minutes craning his neck over the crowd to try and see what Krum and Hermione might be up to.**_

_**They returned quite soon. Ron stared at Hermione, but her face was quite impassive.**_

_**"I liked Diggory," said Krum abruptly to Harry. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays.**_

_**Even though I vos from Durmstrang - with Karkaroff," he added, scowling.**_

_**"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" said Harry Krum shrugged. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Harry's hand, and then Ron's. Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle.**_

_**Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"**_

_**Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.**_

_**The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves.**_

_**Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward. Harry felt as though Dumbledore's speech at the Leaving Feast had unblocked him, somehow. It was less painful to discuss what had happened now. They broke off their conversation about what action Dumbledore might be taking, even now, to stop Voldemort only when the lunch trolley arrived.**_

_**When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her school bag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Harry looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione, seeing him looking at it.**_

/

Just as Hermione was say something to Harry about it, the compartment door opened. And Neville Longbottom, Ron's little sister Ginny, along with Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood stepped through. When Hermione saw Harry eyeing the Prophet a second time, she knew what Harry was worrying about, when she was about talk to him again about it.

A light suddenly appeared in middle of the compartment, along with raised voices that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Everyone in compartment were now starting at the light as grew stronger, along what sounded like dozen of voices slowly came even more into focus. They were chanting, yet they remained merely echoes for some time until actual words were heard here and there. But none were from any language they any recognized.

Then suddenly there was a shift in the air and the had now stop growing. Instead the light streaked out, as if it was searching for something. When it encountered Harry, it engulfed him, before vaporizing the body, never to be seen again. A despair wail and black mist could be seen just seconds before body disappeared, but that to shortly disappeared. A second later a small girl with appeared exactly where Harry once had sat.

The light also engulfed Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. But unlike with Harry, who's body had disintegrated, for short moment it looked like they were overlapped by images of what looked like their grown-up selfs. This lasted only for a few seconds, after it looked like the grown-up images was drawn into them as proceeded to faint on the spot.

/

George Weasley had, who had been walking towards the trios compartment with his twin brother Fred, had become worried when he saw a strange light, along hearing with lots of people chanting in there. After a quick at his brother, they both decided to check it out. It just happened to be so, as just as George stuck in his head to check if everything was alright, a big black trunk materialized just above his head, knocking him to the floor as it hit.

Fred was nonplussed as he saw his brother getting knocked down by a trunk from nowhere. This made him hesitated for a second, and that was all that saved him, as two unconscious girls appeared out of nowhere, just shortly after the trunks arrival. Making George groaned loudly in pain as the girls landed hard upon him.

After waiting a minute to make sure it was all safe, and nothing else would suddenly appear. Fred then cautiously step into the compartment. When it seemed like everything was safe he went to help his brothers. The first thing he noticed as he scanned the compartment was that, it had sounded like there had much more people inside, then it actually seemed to be.

/

Ron grumbled as he was woken up, he had a splitting headache and quite disoriented. So as soon he laid his eyes on George, he said first to appear in his groggy mind.

"You know you look like a brother I used to have. They were a pair of twins actually, it's so sad what happened to them really."

As George saw Ron's unfocused glaze, and how his youngest brother seemed to be slightly confused. He thought Ron must still be dreaming, and quickly drew his wand, to give him a long cold shower, and he didn't stop until he was he sure Ron had woken up properly.

While George were giving his little brother a shower, Fred had proceeded to wake Neville up. He, like Ron, seemed suffer from a headache, disorientation and mild confusion.

As they was regaining their bearing the twins proceeded to wake the of the girls up.

/

Rhy woke with a groan, with her surroundings unrecognisable at first. But as she became more aware of them, she recognized the familiar scent and feel of the Hogwarts Express. She looked around through her blurred vision, and began deciphering what had woken her.

"W-where are we? What what happened?" she asked dazed.

Her eyes finally focusing on the discarded newspaper beside Hermione. Hermione seeing her gaze handed it to her without question. Rhy's expression darkened as she read it.

It was the 11 July edition of the Daily Prophet in 1995.

"Too late... Two year too late... Arrggghhh! How could this have happened?!" Rhy exploded. She followed this up with a list of expletives that the twins found most impressive, especially since they thought she was a six year old.

As she ranted, the others then decided to polite shove Fred and George out the compartment, while telling them that they would them later and that they would explain things then. As the door was closed and sealed, they raised some simple wards to prevent eavesdropping. Luna was then recruited to the task to calm the irritate little girl down.

Luna achieved this by flinging her arms around her, and holding on tight. Rhy was quite startled by this, before hugging back enjoying her warmth as she buried her face into Luna's chest.

"It'll be okay, Rhy," whispered Luna in a soothing voice, as she pulled the small girl into her lap.

"Calmed down now?" Luna asked lightly, stroking Rhy's hair in comforting strokes

"Much better thank you." Rhy replied. "First, whatever plans we came up with for this summer, are kind of obsolete now."

"Not completely. Sure we have alter a lot, but the main points should still manageable," Ginny commented.

"Ginny's right. What has happened has happened, it's no use crying over split milk. All we have to do now is adapt," Ron chimed.

"The major points is all that matters at that moment anyway, such as Voldemort and Death Eater, and the Ministry and its idiocy," Hermione then continued.

Rhy blinked in confusion for a few seconds, as she looked around and finally realised what was odd about the scene. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"You.. How... Why... Aghh... I'm confused... And my head hurts... " Rhy whined, and cuddled closer to Luna.

Further conversation was interrupted by a screech, as Hedwig appeared in front of Rhy.

"Hello Hedwig. How are you?"

The white owl hooted back happily and looked Rhy over before hooting a question.

"How do you always know, Hedwig?" she asked softly. "You're such a beautiful owl, aren't you?" Hedwig preened for a moment, looking at Rhy with her big, amber eyes. "And you're so clever. And yes, I'm a girl now. We'll be moving soon, so can you stay at Hermione's place for the time being, I'll come and get you when our new house is ready."

Hedwig hooted again.

"Yes, it's going to be much better than at the Dursley's. These are Kerry and Ena Rasp. They are our new family."

The two girls suddenly found themselves under the owl's piercing gaze briefly before she hooted at them.

"Yes they are nice aren't they? You will see a lot of them in the future."

Rhy stroked owl for a bit then moved her over to the window.

"Before you leave I need to take letter to Gringotts from me. Just wait a minute."

She then scribbled a quick note to Gringotts, warning them about their arrival on some parchment, and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"See you at Hermione's. I'll be going there either tomorrow or the day after, since we need to ward Hermione's home after all."

With a final hoot Hedwig flitted out the window, pointed herself south and began her journey.

/

After Hedwig's departure, Hermione stirred conversation to finding out about how and why they were here.

"What's the last thing any of you remember before waking up?" she asked in a desperate rush. She had wanted to ask this for good while now before, but kept getting distracted.

It seems like, after the ritual had quite literately blown up in their faces. They had all been thrown back, but unlike Rhy who had just replaced her younger self, the others seemed to have merged with theirs. Expect for Ena and Kerry, of course, since they didn't have past self to merge with.

Form what they could conclude, the oblivious and most logic reason seemed to that someone must have messed up. Their first priority for Rasps would be meeting the goblins and see what could be done there. The rest concentrate to familiarize themselves with their old surroundings.

They would then gather at Hermione's house in two days, there they to go through what changes had to be made, and how they should proceed from there. They were all in agreement of keep any knowledge of the future, or that they were from the future a secret for now.

As they that part of the conversation was concluded. Rhy decided to test a theory she had for awhile now, but not been able to test yet.

"Kreacher," she called out.

With a pop a old and quite confused house elf appeared.

Rhy blinked in surprise she hadn't expect it to work, Kreacher stood there blinking back at him, he saw then the elf look around confused only turn towards Rhy again.

"Strange witch, mistress's magic feels familiar but also not. Mistress is not from here, and strange Mistress is a Mistress, but yet not a Mistress. Very strange." Kreacher muttered as he gave Rhy a steely look.

"Kreacher, I know of your Master Regulus last order, and know you don't the means to complete them. I can help you there, but exchange I want you to become my house instead of serving the Head of House Black. If helps my grandmother was a Black, Dorea Black, if remember correctly."

Kreacher eyed the small witch suspiciously, trying to determine if she was lying or not.

While was it true that only freed could be bound to a new master. Her theory was that a strong bond between a master and an elf could even breach time, if all parties wanted it to. She knew Kreacher didn't like Sirius and hated serving under him, and that Sirius shared the same views about Kreacher. Therefore she should be able overwrite their bond, with that of her own. That Kreacher recognized her as his Mistress seemed promising, now all that was left was to make Krecher want switch his master.

"You do know that the current Head of House Black is Sirius Orion Black, don't you?"

"You get to chose, serve Sirius or serve me."

After some more ruminating Kreacher finally made a decision, he would rather serve the strange young witch in front of him, then serve the ungrateful blood traitor that tore his old mistress heart out.

Rhy chose an old and now almost discarded ritual of blood bonding. It had been discarded, because the the Ministry of Magic, classed ritual magic of any kind as dark, and any magic involving blood as evil. After they had bounded she gave him five orders.

Her first orders to Kreacher were her secrets were her secrets alone, not anyone else. She then him to not to divulge any secrets of anyone in this compartment to anyone, outside those currently present, in any way, shape, or form, regardless of method. The third order were that he would bring the locket here so they could destroy it. He would do his best to clean Grimuald Place, until she arrived there, was his forth order. And last order was that he would pretend to be bound to Sirius, and work as spy for her, until she said otherwise or he was compromised.

He then disappeared pop, only return seconds later with a heavy golden locket.

"The venom in this fang will destroy the locket. You just have to stab it. But only the locket. If you that and everything you smoothly. If you want you can keep locket afterwards, as a reminder of Regulus." Rhy said as she handed Kreacher a basilisk fang, which she had dug from the black trunk that had come with them.

Kreacher stood over the locket brandishing the fang and with a quick stab buried it firmly deep within the center of the locket.

There was no reaction at first but after a second a sickly oily black vapour, surged forth from the locket accompanied by a reedy wail of frustration, fear and hatred, and a dark energy seemed to fill the compartment. The mist dissipated and the compartment was left in silence.

"Master Regulus it has been done," Kreacher sighed in relief and handed fang back to Rhy. "Is there anything else Kreacher can help with?"

Rhy looked at the elf in surprise. "No insults?"

"No Mistress. Mistress helped Kreacher fulfil Master Regulus last request. Thank you Master. Mistress is now Kreacher's Mistress. " Kreacher bowed. ""Is there anything else?"

"Don't tell anyone what happened here today. The less who know the better."

"Kreacher shall obey. Kreacher shall keep Mistress's secrets. Is there anything else?"

"None at moment Kreacher. You return do other duties, I call when I need you," Rhy relied after a moment of thought.

"Kreacher will. Kreacher will get to work now."

The elf vanished, with the now broken locket dangling around his neck, showing more energy than ever.

"Dobby," Rhy then called out, since she of getting all house elf done with as soon as possible, so she called to the next elf on her mental list.

With a quiet pop the excitable house elf arrived.

"The great Harry Potter has need of Dobby? What can Dobby do to help the great Harry Potter?" The eccentric house elf gushed.

Dobby then looked around confused, with his large eyes finally zeroing in on Rhy.

"Harry Potter Sir?" he asked perplexed with confusion clearly written over his face.

"Yes Dobby it's me, and yes due to certain circumstances I'm a little girl now. And I was wondering if you like being my elf."

Dobby's eyes widened hugely and his jaw dropped but no noise came.

"Dobby? Are you okay?"

"Harry Potter wants Dobby to be his house-elf? Dobby is speechless." Dobby managed.

"How much do you want? Two galleons a week and weekends off?"

"The Great Harry Potter Sir is too kind to Dobby," the elf almost cried. "No. Dobby does not want money from Harry Potter. Dobby wants to be Harry Potter's true house-elf and keep all his secrets."

"Are you sure Dobby? You don't have to," Rhy tried to persuade Dobby otherwise.

"No. Dobby wants to be Harry Potter's house-elf." Dobby was surprisingly firm.

"If that is what you truly want then that is allowed. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Dobby is sure. But Dobby would like to keep his clothes." He finished tentatively.

"Of course. And I can still pay you so you can get more when you want."

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever." Dobby wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly knocking her down.

After they bonded and Rhy had introduced Ena and Kerry as her older sisters, she then to put down three ground rules.

Rule number One; She would go by her chosen name Rhy Majorette Rasp. No one knew was Harry Potter, expect for those in currently in the compartment, and it would stay that way until she said otherwise.

Rule number Two; He would never and she meant NEVER try to hurt himself. He would NEVER punish himself for anything. If he made a mistake he fix it. If he can't fix it then he may need to tell her about it. If thought he needed to be punished he go to her and explain why, then she would decided if he needed to punished or not. He would not let anyone else punish him or order him to punish himself either.

Rule number Three; Her secrets stayed permanently as her secrets until she personally said so otherwise.

She the ordered him to make so the Ministry couldn't detect magic around any of her friends places.

Just Dobby was about to leave Hermione stopped him, asking him if he could bring Winky here. And tell her there a family that wanted to bond with her, as long she no problem being bonded to muggleborn.

Rhy then called for the Potter elves, and went through similar processes with as she did with Dobby and Kreacher. They were then ordered to harvest the basilisk under Hogwarts, and we're given three different trunks, that been stored shrunken in the black one that came with them. One would be for the meat, the other two for the rest.

/

As Rhy dealing with the Potter elves Dobby had returned with a clearly miserably drunk Winky. Hermione told her if managed to stay sober for a week, starting tomorrow she bond with her. Just hearing this, that someone was still willing to bond with even as a disgraced elf, seemed to sober her up a lot. She thanked Hermione for this chance then she disappeared with the help of Dobby, since was still to drunk to travel that way.

Rhy stretched and gave away cute yawn as all house elf business was finished for now. It was then Luna who stated, that they should with Rita Skeeter now while they had her captured. Since it would save them the trouble later, especially with press and media.

Rhy yawned and stretched again, it was decided that that could wait. As Rhy clearly need to rest, it was one of the things she couldn't do anything about. Since her body was still that of young child, it needed more sleep, even if it could annoying sometimes. After letting out a final cute sleepy yawn as she snuggled closer to Luna and fell asleep. As Rhy slept, Fred and George were invited back.

They were then introduced to the Rasps. They were told that they were distant relatives to everyone in compartment, expect for Hermione, through the Blacks. Ena and Kerry twins and both were home-schooled, and Rhy were their little sister, and the current Head of their house. When they asked how that was possible and how they ended up at Hogwarts Express.

They explained that Rhy was head of their because, she was only child of previous head. Since the Rasp's was matriarchal family and Ena and Kerry were only Rhy's half-sisters, they were not eligible for the position. As for how they ended up at Express, it was a secret. As the twins saw that further questions would be useless, the conversation then turned to more mundane and trivial matters.

/

At the same time that Rhy and company arrived in the Hogwarts Express, in an ancient castle, not far from there, know as Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A staff were currently underfoot, dealing with the term had passed, and preparing for the next one to come. When suddenly the Divinations Professor Sibyl Trelawney went rigid in her chair; her eyes rolled back and started to glow. Then she spoke in a deep harsh voice, quite unlike her own:

_"The time neigh, the stage has been set and the cast assembled. _

_The die has been cast, and the Flight of Death has returned._

_As the Serpent Lord hides and plots, while summoning his minions._

_The die has been cast, and The Chosen One has freed been and escaped from his prison_

_As a fox, born from a stag and a flower, has returned from what will never be._

_Chaos and mayhem will follow in their tracks, as they change what once was._

_The die has been cast, and a storm is building, black and terrible._

_Death will stalk the land, and bumblebee has called for its allies to prepare for its onslaught._

_The time neigh, the stage has been set and the cast assembled."_

As she finished her head fell forward onto her chest, and made a grunting sort of noise. The rest of the staff just sat shocked, staring at her.

Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I seemed to have drifted off for a moment there…"

She then noticed everyone staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	7. Chapter 7 - Errands in the Alley

**7 The Fellowship of the Fox **

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**Update 2015-06-01: **Fixed several errors &amp; mistakes I seemed have missed, and changed some minor things.

**Update 2015-06-10: **Corrected some timeline errors.

**/**

**Chapter 7 - Errands in the Alley**

Rhy opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling in wonder. She couldn't remember how she ended up in a bed. How long had she been asleep? She thought as he stretched stiff limbs and gave a yawn. She flopped back, laying on the huge bed. It had huge covers of pure white cotton that were soft and so very comfortable. It was squishy to the touch, and the room was spotlessly clean and bright, just his sort of place without being too tidy. It even had a homely feel to it. She for some reason felt well rested and relaxed.

Rhy grinned as she sat up in the large bed. It still sometimes seemed odd being smaller than she was as Harry. However, it didn't really bother her that much anymore. Since she felt fitter than she ever had, and so much stronger.

As she looked around the room she saw that the large bed that she was sitting on seemed to be, in a very large, circular darkened room. From what she could tell, almost all the furnishings seemed to have rounded backs that were against the walls.

Rhy kept inspecting the room, until a door was opened, and Luna bounced into the room. She took a seat next to her on the large bed and looked at her intently.

"Good morning, Rhy. How are feeling today?" Luna asked.

Rhy smiled in amusement at the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. "Quite good, actually. Where are we? I only remember that after the ritual we arrived at the Hogwarts Express, and that I only managed to bind the house elf's to me before falling asleep. What happened after that?"

"We are at Rookery, we decided since you were still asleep I would take my home. Since my dad was the one least likely to ask question, or have any problems with sudden guests."

"How long did I sleep for?"

"You were out for quite awhile, about twelve hour I think. That ritual seemed to have put quite drain on all us. But it seemed to be most noticeable when it came to you, maybe it's because you're the youngest physically."

Just as Rhy was about to ask another question, suddenly a loud grumbling sound was heard. Rhy quickly looked away, trying to hide the darkening of her cheeks. But as the grumbling was heard a second time, Rhy's cheeks grew darker, almost moving past red and straight to scarlet. Luna really couldn't help herself from giggling at the sight of her blushing friend.

"What do you say about that we take the rest of this conversation down in the kitchen," Luna asked Rhy amused, who's face now had the same colour as the tips of her hair.

As if in response to Luna's question, Rhy's stomach gave a away another loud grumble, followed by the further darkening of her cheeks. Taking that as a confirmation, a giggling Luna told Rhy she would be waiting for her down stairs.

Rhy then shaked off her blush, yawned and stretched again as Luna left the room. She then hopped down from the bed landing on her feet, and went to locate the bathroom. As soon as she entered turned on the shower. She then brushed her teeth, while she waited for it to heat up, before she slipped out of her clothes.

She stopped suddenly with a light blush looking down at her smooth, firm, and tight body and smirked, as she had lightly defined muscles that she knew were a lot stronger than they might look. She had come to like what she saw; her body was incredible, even more so was her non-human appendages.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her young body. It felt nice and refreshing just to bask in the warmth of a shower. The water removed the stress clean from her body, and letting her forget her woes for awhile.

When she finished her shower and washed her hair, she stepped out and dried herself on the towels that were there. Rhy had realized by now, something that always had her as boy, why girls spent so much time in the bathroom. It could take forever, or nearly forever to dry their hair, especially if it was as long as hers. When she was Harry she used to rub his hair with the towel to stop it dripping, and then not care whether it was still wet, but doing that now would get her clothes wet.

However, when she finally finished, she went back the bedroom and proceeded to dig out some clothes. She dressed in a long white summer dress that hanged halfway down her shins, with pink cherry blossoms decorating the hem. She was wearing white underneath so nothing stood out. It was tied around her waist by a purple gorgeous silk sash, with a beautiful detailed leaves pattern. Her assemble topped of by a pair of crimson opened toed pumps.

/

Dry and clothed, Rhy had gone downstairs and tucked into her breakfast, as Luna continued her tale. She told how her how had introduced their set of twins to Weasley twins. Made up some cock-and-bull story about a experimental transportation spell going wrong, as explain why and how they had ended up there. They then began to spin some random fish tales about where Harry was, and what he was doing. They decided that their first plan of action was to spread too many as possible. The Weasley's and Neville would to do spread through the Wizgamot and MoM. Luna and Hermione would use the press and the Rasp's the goblins.

They had managed to recruit the Weasley to this before they left. They would to help spread the word of Voldemort return, and Ministry's adamant denial of the fact, despite evidence. How Fudge had deemed all witness delusional, and all other evidence made up. Because of the fact that the picture they painted was simply to ludicrous to be true, ergo it had to be just a hoax or a scam, it could be nothing more, at least in his mind.

Part way through the story Ena and Kerry had made their way down to the kitchen. Drowsy, bleary eyed and hungry, they had stumbled their way to the table, devouring their own breakfast with gusto.

"Speaking of the goblins, did any of you go Gringotts yesterday?" Rhy asked as they subject came up.

"No, none of us had the energy for it then."

"That is what we to do first then."

/

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Transfiguration teacher, receiver of Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizgamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, last but not least Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Had not noticed the strange silver instruments aligned on a self on the far side of his office, as he humming a tune mindlessly as he walked up the stairs and into his grand office. He had just returned from his traditional breakfast with a few of his fellow Professors. He walked over to his desk and, after sitting comfortably in his chair, thumbed through a few pieces of parchment, then pulled out a piece.

The truth was, as important as the instruments were, he rarely noticed them, he barely even recalled they were there most of the time. For years they had continued their various movements and displays without any noticeable change or interruption. Had he bothered to look he would have seen that almost all of them had but stopped. But he just couldn't spare a moment to check on them at this time, especially since he hadn't figured out that new prophecy his Divination Professor Sibyl Trelawney had given him. He would find out later that this was something he would come to regret dearly.

/

Gringotts bank was its usual efficient self. As three girls ascended the steps, the youngest of the girls bowed formally to the two sentries there, and greeted them respectfully… in their own tongue! Shocked stupid, both goblins bowed in return, and gestured them inside, where four other goblins escorted them to the counter. As the girls stopped in front of the teller, who sneered down at them.

"Greetings," the youngest of the girls said "My name is Rhy Rasp. We are here to see Director Ragnok."

The goblin grasped the edge of the desk, and pulled himself forward, staring at the girl, who looked back fearlessly. "Do have an appointment... Or a summon?"

Rhy thought for a moment. "Oh, I have that." She then started digging into her pockets, placing the random contents on the teller's desk.

"There it is," She said as handed over a letter to the goblin, who took it, and began to read it thoroughly.

The goblin looked startled for a moment, before straightening up. "Very well."

"This appears to be in order." He raised his hand and clicked his fingers, summoning one of the Goblins near the back of the lobby. "Griphook will lead you to the Directors office."

"Griphook take these young ladies to the Directors Office," the teller said, "It's most urgent."

"Greetings Griphook," Rhy said, "May your gold and the blood of your enemies continue to flow."

Griphook's eyebrows raised at the respect and tradition toward the Goblins shown to him.

"Greetings, young Miss," he said, "May your treasures be bountiful, and your battles quick, bloody and victorious."

"Let's go see the Director then, Griphook," Rhy said, "it's best not keep him waiting, don't you agree?"

"Quite correct, Miss," Griphook replied, "This way, please." And lead the girls through a sets of doors, with a stone passageway lit by torches behind them.

/

While the Rasp were meeting the goblin, Luna had occupied herself by mixing a large batch of their very own special version of magical glue. It was made of homemade quick drying super glue; that was mixed with a liquefied sticking charm, along several other charms that made it impervious against the elements, once it had completely dried.

As she was letting the cauldron simmer for a bit, the fireplace at the Rookery flared and Neville fell out of it. After he dusted the soot off of his clothes, he began walking to the kitchen.

"Hello Neville." Luna said with a big smile as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Luna. What're you making?" Neville replied as spotted Luna behind a large cauldron.

"Our special glue, I thought we might need it in the future."

"Sure, we might do, but isn't a full cauldron a little too much."

"You now what they say, better too much then too little."

"Maybe, where are the others?"

"Gringotts. So what brought you here on this fine day?"

"What do you mean?"

"The summer just started and I thought you would be spending time with your grandma, until we gathered at Hermione's parents house."

"Oh, um," Neville sighed as he slowly and carefully told her why. Luna just sat still listened until he stopped. "It really didn't hit me until this morning that we had returned - well I had at first thought it was just a dream I guess. But once I actually saw and talked with Grams again, I almost broke down crying. Grams became worried, and I fled here."

"It'll be okay, Neville," whispered Luna, as she comforted her friend. "I have had similar problems too."

"I think all of has that kind of problem in some degree. But the only thing we can do for now, would be to grin and bear. Then hope can change things for the better.

By the way, while we talk about changing things, ... "

/

A similar conversation was also held not far from there, at homestead of the Weasley. Though at the Burrow, it was held in secret and in hushed whispers. Ron and Ginny, like Neville, had started to avoid there family, especially their older twin brothers, when there new circumstances had sunk in. Their plan was to do this until they re-acclimated themselves with the current time period.

Although they knew they had to get used to it, this tactic couldn't go on long without raising any suspicions. Fortunately they only had keep it up just to the weekend and then they would spend the next week at Hermione's parents house.

/

Like the others, it wasn't until the morning after her current circumstances had sunken in for Hermione. She had spent car trip from Kings Cross talking to her parents about, the TriWizard Tournament, school, and her friends. And her parents had shared what had happened while she had been at school.

It until now, as she sitting on her bed, that her that it all had caught up to her. But before she succumbed to her memories, she pulled herself with realization that she could change things now. And wouldn't need to be like before. But first things first, she needed to get her parents to agree of having some of her friends over for a week. With that all over with, she went down to get breakfast and face her parents once more.

/

Rhy stretched out her stiff limbs as last of paperwork was finally over. Their meeting Ragnok had been most productive and surprising for both parties it seemed. Apparently some of goblins that had participated in ritual to send Rhy and her friends back, had been sent back as well. But unlike them, who appear at same time and space, the had been sparsely scattered. While some had arrived just yesterday, others had arrived three years ago. It seemed the first time this had happened, the goblin in question had been deemed crazy, and locked away. But as more appeared, telling the same story Gringotts had to relent and started investigate their claims.

From what their investigation uncovered, it seemed like it was a Gringotts employee who had botched up the ritual. As a token of apology Ragnok had agreed to wave all fees for just this meeting. When was settled they got done to business, as Rhy handed them all the paperwork that had been prepared in the future. Along with was a box filled goblin memory orbs, which was the reason way the goblins had agreed to this plan in the first place.

Rhy and her friends had never asked what kind of memories was stored there, or way the goblins hadn't sent someone with themselves. Since goblins had agreed to help and offer their support, they thought that there was no need to look at gift horse in the mouth.

Lot of the papers they had prepared in future had to be reworked, for the a their new circumstances. But in front of them laid copies of papers that declared Harry James Potter a emancipated minor with OWLS, and head of his family. There were also scrolls that confirmed the existence of Rhy Majorette Rasp, a six year old orphan half-blood girl.

According to them she was the little sister of Ena and Kerry Rasp, who were her both legal and magical guardians. Like Harry Ena and Kerry were both emancipated minors, which were home schooled and had already taken their OWLS. They also issued for new locks and keys to all vaults they owned, while the old ones were to be destroyed.

The hard part had been how to handle the different ICW licenses they had, along with registering their animagus forms with the ICW. While their licenses were valid, it would hard to explain them

if anyone came snooping. While it was possible to just skip all the licenses and registry, they still like to do it as legal as possible in case of trouble. The fact that Britain was so parochial it would not occur to them to check the ICW records, was why they chosen register with them instead of in Britain.

The last thing they did was to arrange it so, that mail that either the Potter's or the Rasp's received would go through Gringotts first. They did partly to prevent any tracking by mail, but also to make it harder for anyone to curse or hex them, which knew would happen sooner or later.

/

It wasn't until afternoon Rhy walked out of Gringotts with her sisters, and started off toward the Leaky Cauldron, to get a late lunch. The goblins would start warding their shop over the weekend. Their original plan of making it a phantom store had been scrapped, so instead they decide to turn it into a regular store. They planned to sell wide assortment of goods there, both magical and not. They also planned to talk to the Weasley twins about selling some of their stock there. Quality wands was another thing that they would need to sell, since they planned to make Olivander flee the country long before Voldemort came looking for him.

When they were finished with their meals, they decided that they would split up. Ena and Kerry would handle filing the last of the paperwork at Ministry, along some other errands they had

there. Like delivering vials containing memories that they thought Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, would interested in viewing. While Rhy would runs some errands down Knockturn Alley. As her older sisters left, Rhy slunk into an abandoned alley way, where she donned her mask and battle outfit. Her first stop would be at Ollivanders, and that a quick stop at Borgin &amp; Burkes, then she would see how things would evolve from there.

/

As she found herself in front of the wand shop. The building was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. The store hadn't changed much at all, there seemed to be just as many wands in the various rows as there always had been. Along with the feeling as though she had entered a very strict library. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic; the back of her neck prickled, and her skin tingled as what could only be described as magic washed over her.

An elderly man with wide pale eyes - that was shining like moons through the gloom of the shop - walked forward from the shadows. The old man then looked at Rhy strangely, and even more so when she closed the door and locked it, ensuring that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Welcome to my store, I'm Ollivander," the man said with a dry, dusty voice, one that you might imagine an old book to have. "Who do we have here?

"You can call me Nine-tails, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's not your real name is it, and I doubt you would tell me if asked for your real one," Ollivander comments as he scrutinizes Rhy closely. "No, of course you wouldn't, would be such a waste to hide under such impressive glamours then."

"That would be a correct assumption," Rhy said with a nod.

"So, young lady, what can I help you with? You look to young to be buying a wand," Mr. Ollivander said curiously. "It would against the law to sell one to you anyway."

"No need to worry about that Mr. Ollivander," Rhy said assuringly. "I'm not here to buy a wand. I have to seek your expertise on wandlore, on the behalf of a friend of mine."

"Do this friend of yours have a name?"

"Of course he does, it's Harry Potter, I think you have heard of him."

"Ah yes, I think a have," Mr. Ollivander said with a chuckle. "So what does Mr. Potter want to know?"

"As you probably already know he was entered in Triwizard tournament, that at Hogwarts this year."

At Mr. Ollivander's short nod, then Rhy continued. "It seemed like third tasked was trapped with portkey. Which sent him and his fellow champion Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard where Cedric sadly was killed, and Harry was used in dark ritual to raise Voldemort."

At Mr. Ollivander's gasp, Rhy added. "You wont find this mentioned anywhere, because the Minister Fudge have covered it all up. He blames Cedric's on an unfortunate accident, and think that if he just ignores the problems it wont exist, therefore it will just go away by itself."

Before Mr. Ollivander starts to say something, puts up hand to stop and continues her story. "But I'm not here talk about how much of idiot I think Cornelius Fudge, neither is it about how much of coward I think he is. What want talk about is what happened after the dark lord was resurrected. According to Harry, Voldmort started to throw Unforgivable s around, when he countered with a disarming hex something strange happened."

"Apparently as the spells met in mid-air, Harry said his wand suddenly started to vibrate as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't had released it if he'd wanted to — and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. And he could see the same seemed to have happened to Voldemort too. Then these beads appeared, on the stream between the two wands. Harry managed to somehow

thrusts them backwards into Voldemort's wand, and.."

Rhy stopped as she Mr. Ollivander raise his hand, in signal for her to stop.

"You can stop there, I can guess what Mr. Potter saw next," Mr. Ollivander said with ashen face. "The effect you describe is called Priori Incantem. When a duel occurs between witches or wizards with wand cores from the same source, simultaneous spell-casting by both will trigger an effect whereby both wands are linked through a single, golden thread of energy.

The two wand holders will then be forced to compete in a battle of wills, in which the loser's wand is forced to regurgitate ghostly echoes of previous spells cast by said wand, but in reverse

order of which they were cast. It is said, the victims of murder are able to hold conversations with those around them, and are capable of remembering the events leading up to and even after their deaths. And if what you are saying is correct, it seems like young Mr. Potter managed to force You-Know-Who's wand in to submission," said Mr. Ollivander said in awe.

"Huh... So that's what happened, I will be sure to tell Harry that next time we meet," Rhy said with an expression of interest on her face. "How many would know about this, 'Priori Incantem' phenomena?"

"Wands with twin cores are rare," Ollivander replied as with his face scrunched up in thought. "And chances that their holder would meet, and duel each other are even more so."

"So not many would know about this then?"

"No, not at all, I'm amongst the few who read about it. Only those who had studied wandlore, who would have stumbled upon it. Why do you wonder?"

"Since you have been so kind to provide information, I thought I should warn you. From what I heard from Harry, Voldemort also have no clue, on what happened either. And he is currently searching for that information as well, just so you know."

Mr. Ollivander's grew even more ashen, as he thought about that possibilities.

"Was there anything else you would like to know?" he then asked with slightly quivering voice.

"No that was all. Good bye, and have a nice day."

"Likewise."

Rhy then left store leaving Mr. Ollivander to ponder if he should flee the country while he could, or stay and keep the store open. Next day the patrons of the alley would find the wand shop all locked up. A note hanged on the door informing them that, Ollivanders where currently closed for business. And that the store would open again, after the owner had returned from his vacation.

/

Knockturn Ally was just as she remembered it to be at this period of time. No matter day or night-time, Knockturn Alley's winding paths transitioned into darkness with ominous clouds overhead, and a chill running through the air. Wanted posters for Death Eaters populating the walls of the alley, here and there one could see windows lined with skeletons and spiders. It was easy to get lost inside, with narrow passages, that just while walking through them offered a type of fiendish feeling. It was filled with shops devoted to the Dark Arts, and others which specialized in objects that have curious and strong magical properties.

As she passed some hags that looked at her with glittering eyes and bulbous growths on their noses and chins. She knew these kind of women had a constant craving for human flesh, preferring children and usually little girls who held a beauty they knew they could never get back. The

changes their affliction left upon their bodies wasn't just aesthetic.

It also weakened their bodies and made them hesitant to create confrontation unless it was with someone they could sense was weak, leaving her relatively safe as long as she didn't act like the scared little boy she remembered she first time had stumbled down the alley. The moment she approached them they started towards Rhy, until she looked at them in the eyes and glared, walking past and broadcasting her aura, which them retreat into the shadows of the alley.

/

The walk to the large, dimly lit antique shop located at 13B, Knockturn Alley, was quite uneventful. A bell jingled as Rhy entered the store, inside she saw a glass case nearby that held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Borgin &amp; Burkes, like rest of the dark alley, didn't seem to have changed much.

As she perusing the shelves, looking at the extremely large variety of dark, semi-dark and downright evil trinkets within the store. Not a single thing was what was anyone would consider "light". It was either meant to harm, to kill, to assist in either of the first two or was meant to frighten. There were also crystals of various blooded animals and a surprisingly large number of

vials of blood from virgins that Rhy didn't want to contemplate since that sort of blood could only come from that virgin losing the very status that made the blood so precious. Then there were the curiously large number of darker tomes within the shop.

As she looking through one of the tomes, a stooping man appeared behind the counter,

smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"So, why have you little girl, wandered my dark abode," the man said mysteriously. "There are no dolls or toys for little children here."

"That cabinet," Rhy said, pointing towards the large wardrobe without even looking at

it, "that cursed necklace, that shrunken head that insults people and those enchanted daggers."

Borgin looked mildly concerned as the small girl pointed the things out without even looking at them. "You do realize those daggers leave cursed wounds, right?" He asked, knowing that they could be easily traced back to him, since they had actually been in the shop for quite some time. "And why on earth do you want the head, or the necklace for that matter. You do know that, unless you want people to think you're dark, you can't show them to anyone, right?"

Rhy waved off the man's concern, looking at him with annoyance. "The daggers, I know, leave a Flamebrand curse on their wounds, and the necklace strangles anyone who wears it, but that is the whole point of getting them. As for the head, it is a present for someone."

"Why would a little girl like you, want with anything like that?" he said, with a voice full of mock patronization.

"That would be no one else's business but my own. Either you want the gold and sell them, or you don't want it and I'll get them some other ways. The choice is yours," Rhy replied with a cold tone, and was starting to get really annoyed with the man.

, co-owner of Borgin and Burkes, were many things, but being a coward was not amongst them. "You little bitch! You think to threaten me?" Borgin yelled, as he pulled out his wand. Quick as a flash Rhy sliced his wand in twain with one of her blade, while the other took out his right hand, foot and kneecap (while in gun mode), making him collapse on floor writhing in pain.

"Yes," Rhy hissed, placing a blade under his chin. "I know the people you sell to," Rhy snarled, as the blade began to draw blood. "I know what they want and what they do. One way or another, Mr. Borgin, you will be parted with these items. The only question is whether you plan to be parted with anything else along the way."

Borgin tried to scuttled backwards, but wincing from the pain in his hand and leg. He pissed himself as he heard the gun reload, and was pressed against his right shoulder. "I'll sell! I'll sell!"

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, " Rhy said as she stood up.

Borgin with his trousers soaking and leaking putrid yellow liquid all over the floor, and his left leg was in severe pain. Sold Rhy everything she wanted, for a lower price then he initially intended too even, all to get of this devil child as quick as possible.

While Rhy already had planned on buying certain things, she hadn't planned on taking it this far. Borgin, however, was a front man for the death eaters and was one of their chief suppliers. Indirectly, he had caused a massive amount of suffering, and Rhy wasn't willing to leave without getting what she had came for. The cabinet, the daggers, and necklace, had to be taken from the store. The cabinet had been used to invade Hogwarts. So it had to go, she had planned to use it as way to connect their store to Potter Manor, either way.

Both the daggers and the necklace, had been used to harm friends of his. So they had to go to, the necklace had nearly killed Katie Bell, when Draco Malfoy had smuggled it into the castle, in a plot kill Dumbeldore. And the dagger had been used on Hermione, by Bellatrix LeStrange in way of torture, as she had joyfully carved different kind insults of into Hermione's flesh, when they had been captured at Malfoy Manor.

Had Borgin been able to move, he would have activated the anti-theft measures, but he was paralysed from both pain and fear. And the fact that the small girl had destroyed his wand in a blink of an eye. He would love to have killed the girl and then sold her to the hags. But for now he was relived as he watched the she-devil leave his store. Rhy bowed slightly in farewell and left the shop.

/

As she was strolling further down the alley, she accidentally collided into somebody.

"Watch it, blondie!" a voice snarled.

Rhy recognized that voice, and sure enough, he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, along with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Draco brushed himself off and looked at her. She knew the only reason the could walk around here unmolested, was because the inhabitants in the alley feared their fathers, in particular Draco's father Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, was a member of Voldermorts inner circle, and one of main backers and schemers of the Death Eaters. While filthy rich and with a strong political influence, he was also amongst the most loyal the Dark Lord.

From what she remembered about Voldermorts whereabouts around this time was, that his main base his operations was at Malfoy Manor, until school started again. And where he was Wormtail, a.k.a. Peter Petigrew, most often where. After following the trio of future Death Eaters, and making sure could she her. Rhy cast the Imperious Curse on all three of them, programming them to whenever they had the chance they try to stun or petrify Wormtail, preferably both. Then send him to her, how they would decide, otherwise they would forget this ever happened. After making

sure she covered all of her traces, she continued onwards leaving the trio of bullies behind.

/

She turned right as the road forked, ignoring the harlots as she walked down towards a her destination. It was a pub, in which some of the worst sort spent their time, it was farthest from the entrance of the alley you could get. The harlots, by mutual agreement, were considered too valuable to harm, so the werewolves that frequented the location tended to not go to the upper floors or outside areas where the women called to the passersby, not wanting to risk their blood calling to them. She only encountered some minor problems, as one the pimps in the establishment thought she would make a good merchandise. That was quickly solved when the person in question screamed, as the edge of a sickle tore through his wand, along with the hand that had held it.

This although had prompted the thugs the pimp had hired as guards to take action. That may have had caused bigger problems, but most we're low level thugs. People with a loud bark, but a not much of a bite to talk about. Most of them were self-taught, street brawlers, without any real education in magic. With all their wands destroyed and more then half of their numbers severely wounded, the thugs turned their tail and fled. With that business finished, Rhy walked into the pub to conclude the last of her errands in the alley.

/

As soon as entered she spotted her target, Mundungus Fletcher. While she also spotted Fenrir Greyback, this was neither the time nor the place to try and take him out. As she see several of his pack scattered through the crowd. While she maybe able the take on several humans, magical or

not, at once. Things like werewolves and vampires, she knew she would need help with, especially if they were as vicious as she knew these was.

Some time later, after much cajoling, flattery and alcohol, Rhy had managed get Mundugus into a private room. There she layered several confounds, along with some memory charms, to make him volunteer himself to be the first to watch over Harry Potter and Dursley's. This was he could give false reports to Dumbeldore regarding them. According to Mundugus reports Harry would have arrived as usual at the Dursleys. Then he would continue report that nothing was wrong no matter was happening. After she was done she erased every memory of him ever meeting her today, making him believe he had been to drunk remember anything. She knew this would only buy them a little time, before Dumbeldore discovered that Harry had disappeared. She only hoped it would be enough, for what they had planned.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ministry & The Manor

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Long time no see. Sorry about that. Life does tend to get in the way a little. It also doesn't help when you're a little unsure of the chapter in question.

Still, I'm not sure how to make it better so I'm stuck with it as it is.

And make-up for the delay I give you 3 long chapters, along some updates on chapters 3-7.

**Update 2015-06-10: **Corrected some timeline errors.

**/**

**Chapter 8 - The Ministry &amp; The Manor**

Ena stretched her limbs as she straightened from the hunched-over position she had adopted while pouring over the documents in front of her, her back popping in a series of satisfying cracks. She had just finished up the last of the paper work at the Ministry. It had been really dreary, and time consuming work. That had mostly consisted of filling in a heap of blankets, followed by filling out a lot of scrolls, and ended by signing several pieces of parchment.

As the twin sisters had left the Leaky Cauldron, Ena had come with the idea to split the workload between them. One would handle the paperwork and the DMLE, while would handle the DoM and what be needed to be done there. She had then proposed that they should play Rock-Paper-Scisors about who gets to do what. It was here her brilliant plan backfired on her, she had lost, even after she had insisted that they should play first one to three, after she had lost the first time.

Oh sweet Merlin, how she hated paperwork. But at least it was all done with all for now.

Ena blinked her eyes rapidly as she perused the piece of parchment. After checking the papers one last time, making sure everything was correct. She then made her way to the office of the DMLE, with only a short detour to the cafeteria for some coffee.

/

"Good afternoon, I have a package for Madam Bones eyes only," Ena said to the secretary as they arrived at the Department's entrance room. "And I were wondering if I might be able to speak with her, is she available at the moment?"

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked eyeing the girl. She looked to be just a year shy of OWLS age, and from she wore, she would guess that the girl was either, a muggleborn or, a half-blood living in the muggle part of the world.

"No," Ena replied with a bit of regret, "I'm afraid that I did not have the time to make one, but it of it's a important matter of great urgency."

The secretary eyed the girl suspiciously, with penetrating gaze. As if she was able to look right through her, or at very least try to do so. Despite herself, Ena couldn't help but fidgeting nervously under the stare for a moment, before managing to compose herself.

"Then I am afraid to says that I'm unsure of when Madam Bones shall have the time to meet you," the secretary said with just a hint of annoyance, "she is a very busy woman and she does not have time to drop everything to deal with every roustabout that wishes a moment of her time."

"I see, I shall take what I can get," Ena nodded sadly, "if you would be so kind as to inform her of my presence, then we would be happy to wait here until she has a free moment."

After eyeing her one more time, the secretary pressed an a small button on her desk. "Sorry Ma'am

but there is a young girl here with package claiming it's for your eyes. She also wish to discuss a important matter of great urgency with you."

Ena then heard a firm female voice reply. "If she is willing to wait awhile, Sarah, send her in then. Also could send a memo to Minister, asking if I could see him. He gone and cut our budget again."

The secretary nodded, then looked up. "If you are willing to awhile, Madame Bones will see you later."

Ena nodded, and settled down in one of the couches in the room

/

As Ena was dealing with the paperwork, Kerry had different mission at an another of Ministry. She was currently creeping towards where the Ministry kept its ward stone. She was under a disillusionment charm, mixed with a notice-me-not, she had even added a small confundus charm, so that if anyone noticed anything strange while looking at her direction, they would ignore it and immediately forget about it.

The plan was add some inconspicuous wards to the lot, that would be felt by a selected few. It was the Death Eaters this ward was aimed at. Anyone wearing a dark mark could enter the area, spend a few hours, do what they want. But they would always feel uncomfortable and unwelcome, never being able to rest or relax. Along with feeling of constant danger lurking around the corner, so they would inevitably leave. Like if they were sheep being stalked by a wolf, hidden deep in the shadows, unable to be seen, but hungry and always ready to strike.

How long one could stand up to this was up to the person itself, and was based upon ones willpower. They had chosen this method because, banning anyone with a dark mark from the building would just draw unwanted attention. Which they were not ready for yet, therefore they had chosen this more subtle approach.

/

After waiting several minutes, Ena was starting to get a little nervous about what the she would say. As was having these thoughts, she was told Madam Bones would see her now. Inside the office was a middle aged woman, with red hair, and a monocle fixed to her face looking at her. She then waited until she had gestured for him to sit down. "Greetings, my name is Ena Rasp. Thank you for seeing me on such a short notice, Director Bones. I know how busy you are and hope this won't take up too

much time. Its just that Minister Fudge is an idiot, and has made a mistake that might cost the Wizarding World dearly."

Madam Bones blinked at young girls bluntness, but was quick compose herself. "Somehow that does not surprise me. But surely you are exaggerating," she replied.

"The Minister is like an ostrich with his head stuck in the sand. He refuses to believe Voldemort is back. Even after he had viewed Mr. Potter's memory of the event he's still in denial. And did you know that Barty Crouch Jr. was still alive, but no longer Fudge saw to that. When Crouch confessed to having killed his father, and help to resurrect Voldermort, along several other crimes. Fudge had him kissed at the spot, claim the man was clearly delusional and shouldn't be taken seriously. He also that denied any of claims of Voldemort being resurrected, calling the very notion ludicrous. And he that would not allow anyone to waste any of the Ministries resources to investigate such a ridiculous tale."

When Ena saw the doubt on older women's face, she handed her a package.

"Here are the memories that Harry Potter have of the event. Included are also some others memories that may peek your interest a bit."

After have scanned the package thoroughly, Madam Bones opened it, finding several glass vial, each with a different label on them.

"Oh, and another thing I have found most interesting is that it seems like an innocent man as been imprisoned for nearly thirteen years in Azkaban. For what I know he is currently on the run. The man in question is, of course, Sirius Black. He it seems he was accused of killing twelve muggles and a wizard known as Peter Pettigrew, correct."

Madame Bones nodded. "Yes that's right. All they found left of the wizard was a piece of his finger. Black was also accused of being a Death Eater, part of Voldemort's inner circle even. That, along with gross violation of the Statute of Secrecy, gave him life in Azkaban. However I fail to see how you would think that Black is innocent of any these crimes."

"If you were check the records, you would find that he not been convicted of any crime, nor would you find any transcript of any trial. As far as I could tell there never was a trial. As you already know, all ministry trials are automatically filed as soon as the trial is completed. And the file log shows that there are no missing files during that time period.

On related note, don't you think it's strange that all they found of Pettigrew was a finger. Since he, supposedly, was at the epicenter of an explosion that killed eleven people. I'm no expert, but I wonder what happened to the rest of his body. He should had been scattered all over the place, or at least there should be some bloodstains here and there. Don't you agree that they only found finger

seems strange?"

Madam Bones nodded again, then frowned and looked back at girl. "If what you say is true then that sure is strange. Usually there'd be more left. It'd be a nasty mess, but usually there'd be something. Unless the wand was hit dead on, something would be left of it too, now that think of it. Haven't really thought about that before, but when say it like that. Pettigrew's murder become more than a little odd. I will have some junior Auror's looking into it."

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not actually here to talk about Black. No, I'm here to warn you about that idiot Cornelius Fudge actions," said Ena.

"You have a window, Madam Bones," she then continued. "Many of Riddle's Death Eaters were locked away in Azkaban shortly after the events surrounding the death of the Potters. Riddle needs to rebuild his forces before he could even think of prosecuting such a war. You have until he rebuilds his forces to destroy him, or his forces, or both.

He will gather to himself enough people that will allow him to attack and take Azkaban. That will then give him quite a few more forces to then make a start on taking either the Ministry or Hogwarts or Saint Mungo's. Once he has one of those, he'll then move to attack the others. With the Ministry, Saint Mungo's and Hogwarts in his possession, he's effectively taken everything. He wins. But Fudge just keeps pretending that what I just said was some kind of fiction, even though he know it's not. As if he just ignored the boogeyman in the closet, it would disappear by itself."

Madam Bones allowed the monocle to fall from her eye as she raised a hand to pinch and massage the bridge of her nose. "Just what I need," she muttered. "I've not enough aurors as it is. If you are correct I have to send more to protect Azkaban from an attack that's likely to occur we know not when."

"If the dark had feared death from the 'light', then perhaps they would have not had so many supporters, and Harry would have grown up without his parents," Ena said. "To do something about that, my family do have a proposal to make. What do you say about..."

/

To say that ward scheme in Ministry was place were badly constructed, was an understatement. It was an ugly, untidy, colossally expensive mess, that was neither efficient nor pretty, and requires a hundred times the ward stones of any other method for the same area covered, and it will always have more flaws. While at least double as the on Hogwarts, they were not even at half as strong or efficient.

They had built it like they had money to burn and not a gram of sense on how to use it. So they add patches on top of patches on top of patches, to hold up an insane structure of spells using even more spells. While this made wards thick, the ward structure itself was just doomed to collapse at any minute.

Luckily this type of ward scheme was just what made their plan work even better. Since no one would notice some extra wards among the mess that already existed. Which made hiding the wards Kerry had added so much easier, and so much harder to find if one wanted to remove them.

Kerry's next mission was at the Department of Mysteries, to deal with a certain prophecy Along with preventing the use of the time turners, as precaution just in case. Because you should always deny your enemy resupply when you can, even if you don't know if or when you can knock out his actual supplies. Because sometimes you get lucky, or your enemy gets unlucky, and he gets trapped without and starts losing options. When in conflict do what you can to increase your own capabilities, and reduce those of your opponent. So it was good policy to always have.

At level nine at the end of a long dark corridor, lit only by torches, which blue-white flames, cast flickering shadows at its bare black-tiled walls. Behind a black door was a circular room, with a dark marble floor, and twelve handle-less doors. This was the Entrance Chamber of the DoM. It was designed to disorient any unauthorised personnel who enter it. Whenever a door closes, the walls rotated, making it impossible to determine which door is which. Unless one where familiar with trick in this Chamber, one would easily get trapped or lost.

Kerry knew the trick to this chamber, it was actually quite simple. You to verbally request for your destination before opening any of the doors. Then the door to your destination would open. Kerry had always thought the trick to this chamber, was way to simple.

"The obvious is usually the easiest to miss," Luna had said sagely, when she had commented on it. "Also this way any intruder is limited to their knowledge of the Department."

/

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was a though, one-legged, battle-worn and retired master auror. He served with distinction during the first war, gaining a considerable reputation, as well as losing an eye, leg, and part of his nose under that duty. As a result, he became overly-cautious and paranoid about his security. He was said to be responsible for placing half of the inmates in Azkaban there.

When Dumbledore reformed the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort revival he had been amongst the to rejoin. He currently guarding the Hall of Prophecies under Dumbeldore's orders, nothing out of order had happened so far, but you never know when or what something might happened.

It was then the door opened, and he saw what looked like teenage girl sneak in under a disillusionment charm, he could feel the subtle affects of notice-me-not and a confundus working, as he watched the girl. But since they were pretty weak, so he could easily shake them off. Anyone

sneaking into DoM under several charms was a subject of through interrogation in his book. And need to caught as soon as possible.

He followed the girl for a short distance, then waited a moment to see what the girl would do. Seeing that the girl seemed to after a one orbs in the hall, he launched a barrage of low level curses, followed by casting a Finite Incantatem at the girl, catching her off-guard. He then quickly cast a powerful stunner and leg-locker. He saw the girl dodge his stunner, only to get hit by his leg-locker, but not before she managed to send of a spell of her own.

He skidded to the side in front of a curse that knocked chips from the wall by the door, which was followed by a orange-red bolt heading towards his head. Moody raised his wand to return fire and found himself having to throw himself out of the way as the girl sent more spells his way. He replied by casting several minor curses, jinxes and hexes in rapid succession.

The girl raised a shield and he could see it shudder under the impact of his spells. She then started summoning several of the orbs surrounding them, then banishing them back at him. Which she followed by casting a wide area agumenti, covering the floor in an inch of water, then instantly freezing it just seconds later.

Moody, which had not been quick enough, got his peg-leg stuck to the floor, but he got loose quickly as he cast an incendio at the floor. He used the steam that resulting as a cover, keeping his magical eye locked on the girl.

He dodged the next set of spells and managed to shoot back a couple of stunners before he had to dodge again. They continued this way for a minute with neither totally in charge of the fight. As time passed the fight became even more rapid as they traded spells.

Moody took a deep breath and moved only slightly to dodge the next spell, casting his return spell at the same time. He was impressed by the girls skill and switched to non-verbal spells to increase his spell casting rate. The girl faltered slightly for a moment, as the rate of incoming spells increased but rallied and adjusted for the change.

A single slip put her in one place for too long and her wand was not in a position to cast a shield, she had slipped on a bit of ice that had still remained. Moody seeing his chance cast a a wide arc of stunners, which he then followed up by casting a full body bind at her. As they hit as the girl was flung to the far wall.

Moody swore as he saw a flash of blue light, signalizing the activation of a portkey. 'Portkeys set to

activate automatically upon their bearer's incapacitation? Not a bad precaution', Moody thought with grudging respect, as the girl disappeared before his eyes.

/

At Rookery Luna was preparing for dinner with Rhy, who had returned awhile ago, and had decided to help. They having pancakes today, and were just in the process of wiping up the batter.

'It's just too tempting sometimes', Luna thought as lifted her spatula, took careful aim, and then tossed some of the pancake batter at Rhy. It hit the younger girl right in the face.

Rhy turned slowly, very slowly, and glared. "Did you just throw pancake batter at me?" The words came out in a hiss. Somehow, Luna found it more adorable than threatening.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" Luna said, donning her most innocent smile.

"No." Rhy took a deep breath and drew herself up to her full height, and her voice took on that haughty tone that she always had when she was trying to be all aloof and bossy. "Luckily for you, Luna, I'm too mature to retaliate."

"Is that so?" Luna snickered and then flick some more pancake batter at Rhy.

Rhy's left eye twitched in annoyance as the batter hit her face.

"You keep doing this and I'm going to forget that I'm a gentleman and seek revenge," Rhy growled, her eyes flashed with indignant fury as more batter was flicked her way.

"Aren't you a girl at the moment, a quite small and cute one too," Luna replied while she continued her bombardment of Rhy.

Rhy's eye twitched again, as she wiped the pancake batter off her face. Taking another deep breath, she then walked over to the bowl of pancake batter and grabbed it.

"Uh… what are you doing, Rhy?" Luna asked.

"Screw being mature," Rhy growled as she emptied the entire bowl of pancake batter over Luna's head. "Retaliation is more important!"

But before things could escalate further, they saw a blue flash outside the window, and Kerry appearing in the yard.

/

After having her various scrapes and bruises treated, Kerry was laid to bed upstairs, with Rhy watching over her. And Luna returned to baking pancakes, that of course after having taken a shower to get all pancake bater off her. As she flipped over the last of them, which like all of the others she'd made was crisp, golden, and perfect. She went to retrieve some butter, syrup and whipped cream, as she returned, a flash of green from the fireplace caught her attention, and she looked over to find none other than her father's face floating in the flames.

"Hello Father," she greeted warmly. "We are about to have dinner soon. In about an hour, we're having pancakes. Will you home by then, or should I keep for you to eat later?"

"Hello moonbeam, while pancakes does sound delicious," Luna's father replied. "I'm afraid you have to go on and have dinner without me. I just got a lead from a acquaintance of mine; his is an avid reader of the Quibbler and claims he has seen a Blubbering Humdinger in the south of Wales. I should be back in two or three days, or maybe little later."

"OK See you after had visited Hermione's house then. Love you Daddy."

"Love you too, my moon child. Good bye."

/

Dinner was a buoyant affair as they gossiped and discussed their day. Luna them about her conversation with Neville, and that made a large batch or special glue. While Rhy detailed her achievement in the Alley. Ena then reported that Amelia Bones had started her own investigations in their claims, and would contact her later when she was done. Kerry said while had to add to the Ministry wards, she was unsure if she managed to destroy the prophecy orb. She could recall she had used several as bludgeons in her battle against Alstor Moody, but not more then that.

After dinner a Potter elf popped in to reported that the basilisk had now been rendered down, and that the trunks were currently stored at Potter Manor.

/

The next morning as the sun was still making its ascend into the sky. The inhabitants of the Rookery took a portkey to the outskirts of Nottinghamshire. After some discussions the previous evening, it had been decided that it now was high time to claim Potter Manor. During her visit at Gringotts, they had learned that the manor was currently under lock down, so apparition wouldn't have worked.

They were currently standing in front of a imposing set of wrought-iron gates, that was nearly crackling with magic. They bore the Potter crest in the center, and the crest split down the middle and opened as Rhy touched the gates.

Potter Manor was a two-story building sitting on seventy acres of property, which had been made unplottable, and was totally inaccessible to Muggles and any uninvited guests. The manor itself, surrounded by a deep dense forest on all sides. Which was filled with all kind of different potions ingredients and medical herbs. The forest itself was a natural maze, with things like whomping willows, venomous tentaculas, and devil snare snares spread through it. Also spread randomly here and there were different kind of traps, charms, spells, wards, and enchantments, that previous generations of Potters had at some time put there.

The forest served as the manors first and foremost line of defence and had about almost every transport ward they had ever heard of, cast over it. All which was bundled in muggle repelling and avoidance wards, wrapped in several confoundus wards, and was finished off with illusions that made the whole forest look denser, darker and more frightening then it really was. Add to that were wards which only tasks were to misled, confuse, scramble and distort the the senses any uninvited guest. Made the forest an impenetrable defence for anyone weak of mind or will.

The house itself were massive, made of dark coloured stones worn smooth from time. It was quite beautiful with delicate reliefs of ivy climbing up the walls. Gargoyles in the forms of manticores, three-headed hellhounds, and griffins decorated the front entrance, as well as the nooks of the house. If a force to ever were to lay siege to the property, they would soon discover for themselves that the statues could be animated like Hogwarts' suits of armour

The wards on the manor itself was a the pinnacle of the warding crafting and ingenuity. The building had been built in a specific order and with great precision to size and shape, layering both the wards and the building. Making it so the building itself became parts of the runic anchors. So one needed raze the house to permanently bring down wards around it.

On back side of the house there was an a expansive garden. The garden was a sight to behold with its myriad of distinct colours as flowers were in full bloom, surrounded by hedges and topiaries of fantastical beasts. The entry into the garden was lined by fifteen-foot high topiary hippogriffs kicking their front legs up in salute, each unique as if modelled after an individual animal. In middle of the garden some tall hedges stood proudly with a gravel path disappearing in between them. The tall hedges easily reached above the heads of grown man. As they walked down the gravel path they looked up at the hedges bordered the path. The outer hedge was just a straight line. The inner hedge was actually a square with a gap midway down the path she were walking allowing them to enter the central area.

The central area was nicely paved with a large fountain that had a statue of a lion, which was surrounded by rose bushes, gently burbling water in the centre. A few small flowerbeds around the edges. After a bit of climbing Rhy managed to reach inside the mouth of the lion, and pull on a chain she knew were there.

As she had stepped back, the lion suddenly came to life and jump out of the fountain, revealing a small patch of pink quartz, with a exquisite and frail looking rose, made of rubies, inlaid into it. "Sub Rosa," Rhy mumbled as she tapped the rose with her wand. It shuddered for a moment, and then the stones began twisting, rearranging themselves while a section of the corner slid downwards into the ground to reveal a spiralling staircase. Rhy had always wondered why her ancestors had hidden the control room to the wards beneath the garden, but its seemed like no one knew why.

Perhaps five minutes later, they came to a tunnel, with nothing but a rough rock wall decorated with Potter crest. As Rhy tapped crest, the wall split and spread apart like a set of double doors; not wasting a moment, threaded they through the passage, as they stones closed behind them.

/

The ward control room was spacious, and was carved from a single, immense slab of pure black granite. This, of course, had been essential, since it both minimized the effect of minor imperfections on the wards, while also enhancing the power of them. It had been imported from India, thousands of years previous by an assortment of Potter ancestors.

The walls, floor and celling was littered with runes, symbols, glyphs and inscriptions in several different languages. Rhy and her friends had spent almost three months in future, pouring over them, convinced that they could identify and translate them.

By the time they gave up, they had isolated eleven different languages, four of which they couldn't name or find in any of their books, though Hermione had been sure that she had seen some of them in a muggle manuscript. They only managed to identify a third of the runes, a fifth of the glyphs, and only a few of the symbols.

In the middle of was something Rhy only seen or heard referenced to as the the Key. It was a large stone tablet, with several octagonal disks that was covered in runes. In middle of the tablet a large dark green bloodstone was embedded, surrounded by a circle of runes.

Rhy approached the the tablet, summoned one of her blades and cut her hand. Then laid it on the bloodstone in a circle of runes. As the entire rune circle lit up and began to glow, she said;

"I, Harry James Potter, do herby claim Potter Manor as it is my right by birth and blood."

The runes on the around the stone started to pulse, the glow spreading from Rhys hand across the tablet and over the floor until they filled the whole room. They flashed and pulsed for a bit, then a wave of magic was released knocking everyone off their feet.

/

Rhy cursed as she climbed back on her feet. She had forgotten about the backlash, but it seemed much more powerful then she remembered it to be. After claiming to her feet, she went to check on the wards. They were operating normally at almost full strength, although all war wards had been inactivated, so she activated those.

Rhy then went around and started to search the backside of the tablet with her fingers. It was near the bottom she finally found it a carefully hidden depression. As she placed the head of house ring engraved with the Potter crest, which she had picked it up at Gringotts, against the depression, she then felt a click through the ring as a part of tablet came adrift from the rest a little.

Once the part came loose, Rhy lowered her hand, opened it further, a large ledger was all that was contained within. It was a red leather-bound book with gold lettering and filigree embossed on the cover. It also had a large single-toned copy of the Potter crest, also in gold gilding. It was the ward permissions book, it defined who was allowed onto the grounds.

After removing anyone who wasn't a Potter from the book, she added all the full names of her friends and their families. And last but not least, she added the name; Rhy Majorette Rasp, to the ledger, since that was was the name she chosen to go by now. They then spent the rest of adding their own wards over the property. Among those anti-Dark Mark wards, which they had invented in the future, this one more potent then the one Kerry had add to the Ministry's wards.

If anyone with a dark who entered these, they would become confused to an amazing degree; attacking friends, wandering aimlessly, and so on. They were designed to distorts ones perceptions, cause hallucinations, induce paranoia, promote insanity, and strangely skew ones judgement of distance. Another ward they had also added was one that repelled Voldemort personally, just being close to it would make him extremely uncomfortable

Albus Dumbledore was a misguided fool, who had fallen for the hubris of age. He wanted to keep all the important secrets to himself, and wouldn't trust anyone else to have them. If anything had happened to him, such as an accident of a simple slip while walking down stairs and breaking his neck, the rest would be in all sorts of trouble in trying to defeat Riddle. And, among many other faults Dumbledore had, he simply could not envision anyone else being as clever as he, and knowing what was going on. So they had created a similar ward against him, just in case he started to meddle with them.

/

.

A few days later, in London, Sirius Orion Black sat alone in the kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, at the home of the ancient and noble house of Black. He was the only one to have ever broken out of the dreaded wizard prison Azkaban of own his power. He was currently wallowing in his own guilt, as memories of his past haunted him. Sirius still remembered that day he found out he had failed closest friends, and made his godson Harry an orphan.

He had just come back from another mission of the order and had decided to take a nap. But somehow he had woken up a couple of hours later with a heavy feeling in his heart. Something was wrong. He could tell. He felt it in his stomach. After fearing the worst, he had gone to the place he had Peter Pettigrew, only to find it empty and without any sign of assault or fight which made the feeling much worse as Peter had been specifically told that he was not to go outside.

So he started to James place in Godric's Hollow, all the while hoping that his gut feeling was wrong. His best friend and his family were safe. Peter really hadn't turned their back on them. What was worse was that Remus was away on an important order business, so he couldn't even call him. Remus was always the logical one in their group. Had he been there, he surely would've known what to do.

The sight that met his eyes could only be described as his worst nightmare. The house was in

ruins. The entire portion of the first floor which he knew to be Harry's nursery was blown apart. With shaky legs he walked into the house, only to stop cold to see his best friend, his brother in all but blood, laying spread eagled near the stairs; his lifeless eyes looking at something invisible in horror and fear.

He had then heard muffled cries coming from upstairs. So after pulling himself together, he had stepped over James body and went upstairs. As he had entered the nursery, he had seen a pair of familiar robe, that laid in a heap upon a pile of ash. And in the middle of the room Lily laid protectively over the crib of her son. After confirming that she, like her husband, was dead he had gently moved her out of the way. His heart had soared when he had seen that godson still lived.

It was then Hagrid had arrived, on orders from Dumbeldore it seemed. Sirius had knew then what

he had to do, he left Harry in Hagrid's care and had went to find the rat he had once called friend. It had taken him several days to track the traitor down, but once he had succeeded, he confronted him

immediately Peter had started yelling how couldn't believe why had betrayed Potters. Before Sirius had know what was happening Peter had blown up a gas line, cut of his finger, and slunk through the sewers as a rat.

He was brought out his memories when a green flame flared and woman spun out of the fire place. She had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was bubble-gum pink.

His cousin had always resented her mother because of her name, and he couldn't really say he blamed her. Nymphadora. Andie really had outdone herself there. Sirius thought, as he watch her shake the ash flakes from her clothes and hair.

Tonks had just come from Hogwarts and had received some bad news, the wards around Dursley's had completely vanished. On top of that, Harry Potter was not there, nor had he been seen by anyone since stepped on the Hogwarts Express. Their search efforts over the last few hours had failed to turn up any trace of him.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Disappearance of Harry

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Because chapter became too long I had to split it in two.

**Update 2015-06-10: **Corrected some timeline errors.

**/**

**Chapter 9 - The Disappearance of Harry Potter Part 1**

Kerry and Ena were woken far too soon. It might have been late morning but after their late night, mid afternoon would have been too early. Groaning and looking and looking at each other through their blurred vision in the bright morning light they began deciphering what had woken them.

They figured from the position of the sun in the sky that it was somewhere between eight and nine. As they looked around, they saw that it seemed like Rhy was still in Morpheus in grasp. They

didn't at first recognize they where, but as the drowsiness left their she started to remember.

They were in guest bedroom at Hermione's parents house. They had arrived here two days ago, along with Luna who currently was sharing Hermione's room, with Hermione and Ginny. They had arrived in evening that same day, along with Neville and Ron.

They spent last two days just checking out the property, making preparations and looking over the ward schemes they had planed for property. With an occasional break here and there, for goofing of and enjoying the summer.

The bedroom was very quiet aside from some gentle snoring. Something had awakened them though. After taking some time trying figure out what, and failing they gave up. Rolling slowly

out of bed they could see Hedwig napping in her cage resting after her nights hunt, and that Rhy still were firmly within Morpheus grasp. After digging up some clothes and some fresh underwear. They walked out to see who else was up.

/

In another part of the house, Ron opened an eye and groaned. Morgana, it was too early in the morning!

Ginny poked her brother again. "Ron, get up, time for breakfast."

Ron rolled over and cracked an eye open. "Really? It's nine in the morning, you know?"

Ginny drew her wand and Splash!

"What the hell was that for, Ginny?" he spluttered when his face was hit with a torrent of ice cold water.

"Get up, lazy bones! C'mon! Get the lead out! We're burning daylight here! "

Ron sighed and after another groan, he sat up on the edge of the bed, glaring hatefully at his younger sister.

"Yes, yes, I love to brother," Ginny grinned with an impish look on her face.

Ron yawned, stretched and started to dress as Ginny left the room.

He barely waited thirty seconds before Neville had come back from taking a shower.

"Morning, Ron," he replied with a grin and a amused glint in his eyes. "Ready for breakfast?"

Ron just glared at him and kept muttering about sadistic sisters and traitorous friends under his breath.

/

As Ron was getting a shower from thanks to his sister. In an another part of the country, Little Whinging in Surrey to be exact.

Moody walked up to a sleeping Mundugus and kicked him in the side. "Get up you."

"Wha… Mad-Eye?" Mundugus said nervously, "What're you doing here?"

"Wondering why you're sleeping," Moody replied with a dangerous leer. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I been up all night," Mundugus said defensively, " I have been watching the house for several days now so I haven't been able to get much sleep… I was only resting my eyes for a minute."

"Where's Potter," Moody glanced up at the second floor. "I don't see him in the house."

"Must have gone to the market or something," Mundugus replied nervously. "He should be back soon."

"I'm going to take a walk around the neighbourhood," Moody announced. "You stay here and stay awake in case he gets back while I'm gone."

"But it's the end of my shift," Mundugus protested.

"And you'll stay here till we find Potter or you'll answer to me," Moody growled. "Understand?"

"Y… yes," Mundugus said quickly.

"Good."

/

Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts bank, had just finished viewing the memories the Rasp's had given him. He was disgusted at what some wizards will do, to stay immortal. Voldemort had created seven of the most horrid things a wizard could create. Of course the director was no stranger to

Horcruxes. His curse breakers dealt with them on a daily basis, but for the same wizard to create seven was unheard of. What infuriated the director more, was that someone had hid one within their very own vaults. One belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange to be exact.

The director had already sent one of his lower rank goblins to retrieve it, along with a curse breaker. The director heard his door open, he looked up and saw the goblin and curse breaker walking towards him, with a silver goblet being levitated in front of them.

"We found it Director, within the Lestranges vault. Just as the memories said it would be."

The director was furious, how dare a witch/wizard hide such a tainted object within their very walls. He was going to make sure the Lestrange vault suffered for this. He was pulled from his thoughts by sudden epiphany. His eyes widened as he realized, since this was proof of a serious breach in the contract that Gringotts had with the Ministry. Gringotts were now allowed to search all vaults for anymore breaches, all claim all vaults that did. Maybe he just this to claim the Death Eaters vaults, but better to safe, then sorry.

"Shortclaw. Get me Jawbreaker immediately!"

The little goblin nodded. Before running out of the office. To do what his boss had ordered. The director then turned back to the curse breaker.

"Mr Weasley. Remove this object from my sight. I want you to destroy this monstrosity immediately. Now go."

Bill nodded and levitated the cup out of the Director office. He made is way down to the lowest point of the bank, so that he could destroy the cup, without fear of it affecting the rest of the figures working within the bank.

/

Elsewhere in Scotland, in a castle that was also a school, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a very old wizard, the headmaster of the school, was writing a note on a piece of parchment. His graceful phoenix was fast asleep on its golden perch near the headmaster's desk. It was Tuesday, July 17, and at exactly ten sixteen in the morning.

He was disturbed from his work by his fire place glowing green and a red headed man stepped out of the flames. Dumbledore started to frantically paced around his office. He had just been

informed by Arthur Weasley that Harry was not at the Dursleys, and in fact he had never arrived there this summer.

According to Arthur they found that when Mad-Eye had come to replace Mundugus, found him sleeping with Harry nowhere in sight. Further investigation showed that someone had confounded Mundugs to volunteer for guard duty, only for him to give false reports on Harry, but it seemed like he had oblivated of when, where or who done it.

Dumbledore was in a quandary. After hearing from Arthur he had gone straight to check the charms he had put on the boy. The Blood wards he had placed around the Dursley's were about fail, this would only happen Harry had either chosen not to live there anymore, or was no longer "legally obligated" to live there, neither of which was good option in his mind. He noticed that all his other charms had stopped working as well. Albus then decided to do some snooping.

He reached into an ornamental vase that sat on the mantel. Pulling out some glittering powder he threw it into the flames. "Minerva, a moment of your time please," He called into the green flames that flared.

"Yes, Albus?" Came the reply a few seconds later.

"Minerva, I'll be leaving in a few moments. I have a few things that need seeing to."

"Of course, Albus. I'll be going over the preparations for next term and the student list. Some will have to be visited, as always."

"Thank you, Minerva, and do be careful."

Dumbledore rose and left, making his way to the gate where he could apparate to Surrey.

/

In contrast to the Headmasters BUSY early morning, Hermione's eyes opened with the sunrise and she stretched luxuriously. She was vaguely aware of the room lightening. Of birds singing gently. Of the stirring of the house as it awakened. She was just beginning to stir herself. Then there was the patter of feet. An inhale of breath then the rush of air.

WHAM!

Something landed in the middle of the bed.

Hermione shot upright and scrambled back.

Then the giggle reached her.

"Luna!"

She blinked rapidly in confusion. Her face was a few inches from hers. "Good morning Heriomne!"

"Good morning, Luna. Ready for today?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"You

mean except for your dive bomb wake up call earlier?" she mumbled

grumpily. "Bloody crime you've got so much energy this early,"

/

Sirius Black was done arguing with these people. "ENOUGH!"

"But Sirius, you know what Dumbledore said —"

His voice was uncharacteristically harsh as he interrupted Molly.

"Yes, I know what Dumbledore said. I also don't care; if he has a problem with it, he can take his lemon drops and sanctimonious attitude somewhere else to host the Order." He turned to Remus, who was standing between him and the door.

"Moony, you heard what Dumbeldore said. Harry, my godson, ran away from that house to who knows where, and you want me to sit here and do nothing? I'm going to make sure he's okay, and no one — not Dumbledore, not the Aurors, not even you — is going to stop me. You have until the count of three before I curse you out of my way. One —"

"Wait, just wait," Remus said with his hands up. "If you go charging out, the Aurors will risk catch you. How about, instead of a notorious mass-murderer, the visitor is an professor who just happened to bring along his pet?" Sirius glared for a moment but sheathed his wand; five minutes later, a man in shabby robes and a dog arrived on the streets of Little Whinging.

He immediately leapt from Remus's arms and sniffed along the ground, searching for any sign of the boy he cared for as his own flesh and blood. Catching a scent, he raced ahead, his best living friend on his heels.

/

After some breakfast, homework and then lunch, they decided that they to get the wards up and running. While they would be nothing compared to the wards that existed over Potter Manor or Hogwarts. They would still rival or even be superior to ones that had been placed over the Ministry,

once they had been fully charged.

The ward stones they had decided to use to tie down the wards they would place around Hermione's

parent house, were arithmetically perfect spheres, big as apples, and made of molecularly bonded diamonds. They had made them by extracting the carbon in the air around them, then compressing it. With the only a side-effect of liberating several of tons of oxygen in process.

The diamonds they created had higher density the natural diamonds, and were therefore much harder. It had taken two days to make seven of them, then inscribing them with needed runes. Now all that was left was the placement of them, then laying down the wards, and tying the wards to the stones.

After had placed all of the ward stones, they poured some of their blood, mixed with that of Hermione's parents. Rhy looked around. "Okay then. Let's get this show on the road, folks."

Before the girls to raise the planned blood wards, Ron raised some anti-apparition, anti-portkey, anti-broom, anti-animagus and mail redirection wards. All tied to an intent ward, to protect the Granger's from a change in heart as well as any kind of compulsion charms. As a finishing touch he added wards to repel and eject unwanted pests. Like insects, feral animal, solicitors an door-to-door salesmen.

Hermione then started to wave her wand in complex patterns while incanting; "_Protegamur Spritum. Adiuro vos mihi, custodiendae ut igne, aere, aqua et terra. Vocare Clypeum Tueri corporis_."

With a sharp slash she finished and pale pink dome appeared over the property.

"_Adiuro tibi, warda contra hostibus sanguis, ater mentis magica, malus animam. Invócant warda_," Luna then continued, while waving her wand in diffrent patterns.

Ending it with quick stab as red horizontal and vertical lines spread over the dome.

"Adiuro tibi, defendre mihi, Deus ex Clypeum. Adiuro tibi mei tueri, contra malus hostibus sanguis, ater mentis magica animam. Ciere Obice," Ginny then finished with several sharp slashes.

The dome flashed white for moment, only then to completely disappear later.

The blood wards they had chosen, were a form of anti-magic ward. That along with preventing magic from being detected, magic couldn't get in and any offensive magic will not work unless one was keyed into the wards.

Moreover, if anyone was carrying a wand or any other magical object with the intent threaten or harm the inhabitants in anyway, one couldn't get past that ward at all. When fully charged not even a Dementor could cross the ward line and survive. Mixed with that was a memory ward. That would wipe the memory of any unwanted guests should they ever to get to through.

Under the blood wards Rhy and twins hid another set of wards that had everything from harmless prank wards to down-right vicious dark wards. The set was then bundled with a whole bunch of curses, jinxes and some other surprises to any who would try to break through them.

They ended the job by tying an Acceptance Charm to the entire ward set, so that everyone will assume the wards had always been there. To that they added an Ignorance Charm so that most people won't even notice wards, unless they're specifically looking for them. And to top it off with a Concealment Charm, making the wards harder to spot wards if anyone went looking for them.

Their plan was simple enough, have one wards set as visible deterrent and as distraction from the other hidden set. While the hidden set was meant as a trap to catch enemies unaware while preoccupied by the visible set.

While the others were busy with the wards Neville was occupied with Hermione's parents as they redesigning their garden, and making headway on creating defences around the house using plants.

They were charmed to assault anyone with ill intent against the Grangers, this was to be the Granger's last line of defence Neville also, as an extra protection, planted a Whomping Willow above each ward stone, and charmed it to attack anyone who had ill intents against the tree or what it was protecting.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Disappearance of Harry

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

by Ryuuohjin

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Here is the second part of previous chapter..

**Update 2015-06-10: **Corrected some timeline errors.

**/**

**Chapter 10 - The Disappearance of Harry Potter Part 2**

Vernon Dursley was in a lousy mood. In the morning two days ago, he had been was sleeping soundly when suddenly had he felt something touch his face. Out of pure reflex he had slapped it away, and had tried get back to sleep. But been unable to, as a sound of buzzing filled his ears. He reluctantly woke up and slowly looked around the room, trying to find the of the noise. When saw nothing and the buzzing sound was still filling his ears.

"Where's that buzzing coming from?" he heard his wife ask, she had been woken by him sitting up in their bed.

Vernon just shrugged, since he didn't know either.

"What is that buzzing sound?" she demanded, after several minutes of searching, but with no avail.

After a few more minutes suddenly, the buzzing stopped. They looked around and saw a sphere floating near them, its wings fluttering slightly. It looked like a small winged golf ball, covered in what looked like red fur, and it had a pair of brown wings. Vernon had reached out to grab it, only to have it disappear the just moment before he touched its wings. The buzzing sound resumed, and they realized that it was still near them, but moving too fast for them to see.

It wasn't until he looked down and heard his give a away a horrified gasp, he noticed that was something wrong. His hands were covered in red fur similar to the one had been on ball the just saw. After some closer inspection, he discovered it wasn't just his face that were covered, it seemed like his whole body was in a layer of soft red fur.

Buzzing stopped again, this time it appeared just in front of Petunias face. Like Vernon she had tried to grab it, only to have it disappear the moment before she touched its wings. As the buzzing once again resumed, she soon discovered that just like her husband her was covered in fine red fur.

After two days of this and several shavings later. Vernon grew more and more frustrated, without being able capture or the buzzing menace. And with having some take out his frustration he finally snapped. And it was to this that Dumbeldore arrived.

/

It was an invisible Dumbledore who took his second stroll along Privet Drive, he wanted to ensure his instruments weren't malfunctioning before disturbing the Dursleys. His wand soon confirmed the information his sensors at Hogwarts were telling him, there were wards whatsoever around this property.

'This was not good. That wards shouldn't have failed as quickly as they did,' Dumbeldore thought worriedly. 'Not unless something had happened to Harry.'

He drawn from his thoughts when he Vernon Dursley shout.

"PETUNIA! Get me my gun! That freaky toy has seen its last day!"

Which was then followed by several gunshots. Dumbeldore felt himself grow perplexed, and slightly worried. Deciding to forgo pleasantries, Dumbeldore quickly tapped his wand against the doorknob, getting a small click as it unlocked, before turning it and letting himself in.

Vernon Dursley's eyes were narrowed in rage, with rifle in his hand, which was levelled at something that looked like a red and furry snitch. As Vernon fired at the snitch, it quickly disappeared with a buzz, and the bullet crashed into the windowsill causing the glass to shatter.

What they didn't know was that, before Luna had departed for Granger's House. Luna had dropped of a little present for the Dursley's. Since was motto of their Fellowship was 'If you can not win, annoy', and that was just what she had planned to do.

/

The next day as Rhy, Hermione and Ginny waited for the others at breakfast. Since Luna would leave next week with her father on their annual expedition to search after strange and unusual creatures. Hermione's parents would also soon leave, they had decided to take another vacation to France. When her parents left for France Hermione had decided to spend the rest of her holiday with the Weasley's. They had decided to spend the day wandering around exploring the neighbourhood. Eating, shopping, and doing some business they prosponed long enough.

"Are sure you managed to wake them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I made sure of that." She giggled.

"What did you do?" Rhy asked intrigued.

"I just cursed Ron out of bed. Left him struggling in a pile of blankets, shouting obscenities at me as I walked out."

"Funny. Cruel but funny." Rhy laughed.

"Neville was waiting for Luna to finishing her shower, so he could get one," Ginny then added through her giggles.

/

Shortly after having a pleasant day and after a late lunch they all assembled in Hermione's room. On her desk laid a piece of parchment and magical quill, called a blood quill. Which used the ones blood instead of ink, when one used it. It was a highly restricted artefact, that was often used for sign important magical binding documents. But illegal to either own or use without a permit. Beside the parchment stood glass jar containing a water beetle.

"Rita Skeeter, We're so glad to see you again. In a moment we're going to release you from that jar and then you are going to sign this contract without complaint or we will take you to the DMLE and turn you in for being an illegal animagus. "Rhy said as she turned towards the beetle.

"I believe the current penalty for that is a ten thousand Galleon fine as well as four years imprisonment, of course they do add another year for every thousand Galleons you are unable to pay or you can sign our contract and we will the scoop on a story that will shock the Wizarding world." Luna then added in her normally dreamy tone.

"This room has been warded against any attempt you could make to escape, in fact as soon as you

leave the jar the wards will start to affect you. Now when we release you; you will immediately sign this contract without protest or negotiation and then repeat it verbally as well, or we will immediately stun you and then apparate you straight to the DMLE, your choice." Ginny then added as an afterthought.

Hermione waved her wand allowing the lid of the jar to open, while rest was pointing their wands at the beetle, which immediately flew towards the door. But before it could get very far it suddenly started to change its form. Soon a shocked Rita Skeeter lay on the floor staring at them. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the table and read the contract which said;

I, Rita Marianne Skeeter, swear upon my mind and magic to never spread slander or print any libel about Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ronald Billus Weasley, Rhy Majorotte Rasp, Kerry Rasp and Ena Rasp. And pledge my life, body and soul, to protect any and all secrets of Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ronald Billus Weasley, Rhy Majorotte Rasp, Kerry Rasp and Ena Rasp. Unless told otherwise by either Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Celeste Lovegood, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ronald Billus Weasley, Rhy Majorotte Rasp, Kerry Rasp and Ena Rasp. And I ask my life and magic to aid me in fulfilling my oath and pledge.

xxxx _

Rita stared at the contract and started shaking, before opening her mouth and looking at them.

She signed the contract, wincing as the quill drew the needed blood. The contract then flashed and disappeared. She then gulped and lifted her wand, as she started to verbalize the contract a soft golden glow surrounded her as they accepted her oath making it unbreakable.

"Don't worry, we did promise you make it worth your while," said Luna to the now trembling reporter. "Did you know that..."

/

His breath coming in short pants, small beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Severus Snape looked back down at the road he had just walked, as wiped his forehead with sleeve of his robes. He could swear that the road had actually lengthened as he travelled, so that what would otherwise have been maybe a hundred feet had become a hike of nearly two miles. His suspicious were confirmed when his gaze found the mark he had made on road outside the house just a short distance away. He had for two last hours tried to get closer to the Granger's house without any luck.

After having no luck with finding any clues to Potter's whereabouts around Little Whinging or King's Cross, even after several hours of going the places with a comb. Mundugus had been a dead

end too, whoever had altered Mundugus memories had been good. They found out nothing they already knew from checking him.

The Weasley's had promised keep an eye out if the brat appeared around Ottery St. Catchpole. And the Order had people on the lookout for him in Diagon Alley and Hogsmede, for the off chance he might go there. Dumbeldore had then sent Snape to check if the brat where with that know-it-all Granger.

A scowl was deeply entrenched on his features. His thoughts were focused on the reason why he had become increasingly irritated as time had passed by. 'Wards! When in Merlin's name did that know-it-all get wards?' Snape thought harshly.

He, for a short time, entertained thought of just ripping through the wards, just to show Granger up. But that idea was quickly dismissed, when noticed that these wards seemed to professional raised. And would probably require more more to go through then he currently possessed.

So with frustrated grunt he gave up, and appearated away to report back to Dumbeldore.

/

Hermione had just sat down to breakfast the next morning when she, along with her parents, heard a series of loud thuds coming down the stairwell and ending with a soft, "Bloody hell."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled as she stormed towards the kitchen door. "What have I told you about using that sort of language?! — Oh! What happened?!"

Ron staggered into the kitchen in obvious pain. His right hand was hanging limply from his arm and he didn't appear to be able to put his full weight on his left leg.

"I slipped on stairs..." Ron's thought went unfinished as there was a tap at the window.

Looking over Hermione sprang out of her seat to open the window.

"Hello, Hedwig. Did you have a nice flight?" Hermione greeted the snowy owl.

Hedwig took a tight loop around the kitchen before settling on the back of an empty chair. Looking around she hooted cheerfully at Hermione.

"You remember my parents Daniel and Emma don't you?"

Hedwig nodded and looked around again.

"I think Rhy is still asleep." Hermione guessed.

Hedwig hooted again and looked at the food on the table.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything for you right now. I know that Rhy freshened up your cage and set out fresh food and water out for you last night."

Hedwig hooted at her again and flitted out the door into the rest of the house.

Daniel and Emma followed the owl as far as the bottom of the stair as they saw her disappear up to the first floor.

A door opened.

"Hello Hedwig. Did you have a nice flight?" Rhy's voice floated down the stairs.

Stern hoot.

"I'm sorry but it was noisy outside last night and we had to close the window so we could sleep."

Another stern hoot.

"It's not like you were actually waiting. You would have been tapping on the window up here instead of downstairs at the kitchen window. You're just annoyed that Hermione couldn't feed you. Oww!"

A very stern hoot.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I got your cage ready for you last night. I even put a few treats out for you."

A much friendlier hoot.

"Now you're happy. I'll open the window for you. Have a nice rest."

Movement sounded as Rhy left the guest room for the bathroom.

Daniel and Emily turned to find Hermione standing behind them grinning.

"He's always been like that with Hedwig. It's amazing to watch. I just though I'd try and see how she responded." Hermione said as they returned to the kitchen.

"She responded just fine from what I saw." Daniel commented.

"Yes. Quite a thrill actually." Hermione smiled happily.

"You know, I think..." Emily started.

She was interrupted by the door bell sounding.

"That I will answer the door. Who could be visiting at this hour?" She wondered.

/

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she apparated to the Granger residence. She had just been informed that thanks to wards around the Granger's place Severus couldn't get near it. So Dumbeldore had asked her handle the Granger instead. When arrived she could confirm it was as Severus said, a set mighty wards were erected around the property.

Now she was standing at the door of the Granger household. It was rather early, but she'd have to hope someone was awake. She rang the doorbell and waited. There was a click, and the door opened, revealing a middle age man in pyjamas He had the same brown hair that Hermione had, and though it was much shorter, it looked like she'd also inherited her bushy hair from him as well. The man blinked at her, shaking his head slightly.

"You're... that Professor from Hermione's school aren't you?" He asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Granger, but I need to speak with Hermione and Ronald Weasley. It is urgent."

Mr. Granger nodded his head, and asked her to come in. He led her to the living room and motioned towards a chair. "Have a seat, I'll go get them down here." he said, before heading up the stairs. McGonagall sat down and waited. A few minutes passed, and then she could hear the sounds of someone coming back down the stairs. Hermione stepped into the room, her bushy hair even messier then normal, quickly followed by Ron.

His eye's widened when he saw Professor McGonagall, and he immediately exclaimed "I didn't do it!" Which earned a slap on back his head from Hermione.

"Professor? What's wrong, my dad said you had something important to speak to me about." Hermione then said.

McGonagall raised a eyebrow at that, but let it go. "I'm not here because you're in trouble Mr. Weasley. And yes Ms. Granger, I need to know if you've heard from Mr. Potter recently? He is no longer at his relatives house and we're not sure if he ran away or.." McGonagall stopped there.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, haven't seen him since l left King's Cross. Ron, you?"

Ron nodded. "Same here. Last time I saw was on the platform."

McGonagall nodded. She'd been sure Hermione or Ron would have let someone know if Harry was planning to run away, but she had to be sure.

"I see. Thank you Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. And please, if you do hear anything from Mr. Potter, let myself or the Headmaster know immediately."

"Of course professor. Have you checked the Burrow yet? Harry might have gone to there if he ran away from home. Or the Leaky Cauldron like he did third year. Or-"

"Yes Ms. Granger I just came from the Burrow, they have not heard from Harry either. The Headmaster has gone to speak with Harry's relatives, and we have other people searching for him."

Hermione nodded, and seemed to drop the subject of her missing friend. McGonagall confused neither Ron nor Hermione seemed particularly worried Although Hermione hiding it better then Ron was, she could tell the obvious worry the showed was just an act.

She strode towards the door and bade her students and the Grangers a goodnight. She cast a look over her shoulder as she stepped out the door, it was clear they were hiding something. Mr. Granger shut the door, and McGonagall shook her head trying to clear it. It was late, and she'd still have to report to Dumbledore that she hadn't found anything. She'd just have to hope that one of the others had had better luck.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	11. Chapter 11 - Calm Before the Storm

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

**by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Not completely satisfied with this chapter but don't how make it better.

**/**

**Chapter 11 - Calm before the storm**

It had been a week since Professor McGonagall's visited Hermione and her friends. Luna had already left on her trip with her father. The day after she left, the rest them returned home as well, as Hermione's parents left on their vacation. But Hermione would be spending what remained of the summer holiday with the Weasleys.

Although they only spent a day at Burrow, after that they had all moved to Grimuald Place they discovered that time-travel didn't seem have any affect on the Fideluis Charm. As they could both see and remember the place without having to been told about it yet, this time around.

Neville had spent the time preparing for the kidnapping of his parents from St. Mungo's, by mass producing portkeys. Which he hoped would create enough chaos, to allow his parents to disappear in its midst.

They would be hidden away at Potter Manor. He decided to do kidnapping mainly of because two reasons; first they were easily accessible soft target; second was because they thought they could cure the Longbottoms of their ailments, since the healers at St. Mungo's laboured under the impression that magic could fix just about everything. Unfortunately, this also meant to them the reverse would also be true. If magic couldn't fix it then nothing could be done.

Potter Manor was chosen because it was safer location, since few remembered its location. And with the additional wards the others had added, it would much harder for anyone who sought for them.

Rhy and her sisters had kept themselves busy with preparing shop and securing the stock, now that goblins had finished warding it. It was now amongst the most heavily warded buildings in the Alley. The plan was to have the grand opening at start of next month.

Amongst the many various things they would sell was the basilisk parts, expect for meat and the two largest of its fangs which they had given to Gringotts. Products from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes were also ordered a stock of . They had contacted Fred and George Weasley and had managed to negotiate a business deal with them. The Rasps would sell Whezzes products in their shop, and the Weasleys would get half of the profit from any sold Whezzes product. They had also come an agreement of that the Rasps would sponsor them in exchange for 5% ownership in their business.

/

Ragnok looked out over the Goblins gathered in Gringotts Private Meeting room. He lifted his hand for silence and addressed them in the Goblin ancient tongue. "Goblins. We have a decision before us. Nearly two weeks ago Gringotts was contacted by a Ms. Rasp, formerly know as Mr. Potter, with a special request. She was asking Gringotts for help against Dark One. Bringing with her several documents and memories from the future. Although the agreement they had reached in future only covered that Gringotts arranged an high security vault for the Rasp's, along with help with some paperwork. " He paused for a moment to take a drink of water.

"But thanks to these we discovered that the Lestrange had stored an item believed to be corrupted by evil. I personally arranged for the vault to be checked if this was true. Several days ago, the scan revealed that indeed an object been desecrated by the Dark One, specifically housing a segment of the Dark One's polluted soul." Ragnok fell silent again as the Goblins exchanged glances and a few mutters.

"One of the Dark One's followers dared to place this abomination in our sacred vaults," Ragnok growled. "Probably on orders from the Dark One's himself. A Horcrux in our very bank, and to make it wore, the object cursed was one of the Hogwarts Founder's precious antiques!" He paused again for another ripple of angry mutters.

"It was with great regret, I ordered the object to be destroyed. We will punish them all for this, if only to give the Dark One's and his followers more trouble if he should ever try to return to power. We will wreak havoc on those fiendish followers of the monster who calls himself Voldemort," Ragnok said, with a scowl.

"Are we prepared for the possible retaliations from both the Ministry and the Dark Lord's minions?" one of goblin asked.

"We will be," Ragnok said, "If the Dark One's minions decide to be violent, the Nation will not yearn for violence on the rest of the humans, only those who serve the Dark One. If the Ministry decides to be violent in actions and not just their tongues which is a probability, we will discover if they are also sympathetic to the Dark One. If they are not, we will then decide on a proper retaliation."

"I have also been contacted by Cursebreaker Weasley on Albus Dumbeldore's behalf, for aid and to help to his Order. Specifically he requested that as the current Leader of the Light of Magic. We have never denied any request from the Leader of Light, even when we disagreed with the decision," Ragnok fell silent again as the Goblins exchanged glances and a few mutters.

"Dumbledore's 'No killing' policy is exactly why the Dark One nearly won at the end of the last war. Magical Britain was just bloody lucky Lily Potter didn't believe that and was an exceptionally bright and clever witch." someone hissed angrily.

"After reviewing both the memories and documents, as well as investigating both Ms. Rasp and Dumbeldore." Ragnok paused and took a deep breath. "It is my opinion that Ms. Rasp and her friends are the true representation of the Light of Magic. I no longer have the confidence to say the same about Albus Dumbledore."

"My is question now, shall we render the humans our aid?" Ragnok asked.

Every Goblin in the meeting room took his feet. "So decided."

"Next question to whom shall render our aid? The Light Lord and his order? Or Ms. Rasp and her friends? And what kind of shall render them?"

"Give them whatever they want," an old goblin then said." The girl is the prophesied One. It is she who will take down the Dark One."

"Yes, we will profit much from those her and her allies," another equally old goblin commented. "Any enemy of theirs is an enemy of ours!"

"All in agreement with Palkot and Taknot, to give Ms. Rasp and her friends the full support of Gringotts?" asked Ragnok.

Once again every Goblin in the meeting room took his feet. "So decided then."

/

Later in the Directors office. Ragnok was sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. When a knock on the door was heard and a pair of goblins stepped in.

"Silvertongue," Ragnok said to one of them.

"Yes Ragnok?"

"Dispatch a letter to the Rasps first thing in the morning and advise them of this… development. Advise them that we shall uphold the policies and procedures set in the previous agreement. When is your next appointment with Ms. Rasp?"

"July 30th," Slivertongue replied. "Ten a.m."

Ragnok smiled, "Good. We have time to prepare."

As Silvertongue left his office, Ragnok turned to the other goblin.

"Oathbreaker, as the Head of Security I must warn you that on Monday, letters will go out to all of Voldemort's followers who are still free," Ragnok said. "They will have twenty-four hours to empty their Vaults, or they will lose everything before their Vaults are closed. I am sure there will be some... upset customers... coming into the bank following this. Be sure your security is forewarned."

"It will be done," Axehandle said, "By your leave."

/

Meanwhile, elsewhere in London, on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, at the Janus Thickey Ward, for long-lasting spell damage. For Neville Longbottom, this was a day he had both been looking forward to and dreading one might say his entire life or at least as long as he could remember. But the reality of it was far more recent. They had had several theories on how to cure Neville's parents in future, but with both of them dead at the time, that was all they had been theories.

Neville arrived with Ena and Kerry, along with his grandmother who were there to support him no matter the outcome. It had taken much arguing to pleading to get his grandmother to go along with this scheme. Especially since they had decided not reveal to anyone that they were from the future.

Neville hesitated to enter, as they stood outside the door to the private room where his parents now laid. While their theories was sound good and all, Neville feared that they maybe had been wrong, or maybe even made things worse.

As he entered the room finding precisely what he expected, his mum and dad in exactly the same condition as they had been for over the last decade. This state of affairs was no longer acceptable to him, not now that he knew there were possible alternatives.

While Ena and Kerry was engaging both the attending healer and Neville's grandmother in different conversations. Neville turned the patient tags around his parents wrists into timed portkeys. Which was set go off sometime during the Order meeting if everything went accordingly. Now all that was left was to wait and see.

/

While Neville was visiting his parents, Rhy was busy placing the portkeys Neville had made, using the glue Luna had cooked earlier. Since most of the portkeys were either small or mundane, sometimes even both, they were barley noticeable.

She had started by roaming the countryside tagging things wild animals, vicious beasts and few trolls. She had then went to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, where she had tagged several of the Acumantuals. She ended her work by attaching a special portkey, which unlike rest were set to just bypass the most common wards, this one was made to shatter them. It was large metal plaque with the words;

'A present to Tom Marvoolo Riddle, from The Fellowship of the Fox. We will stop your flight from death, No matter where run and hide we'll find you."

She had attached it to the belly of a Hebridean Black (it was one of the few species of dragon native to Britain) after much ado and hassle.

/

The next morning, a small girl no more than the tender age of six woke up, opening up her heavy eye lids. She sat up in the large four-poster bed complete with drapes and a canopy. She peeked around the spacious bedroom over the maroon and gold duvet. The walls were a mix of white, light blue, pink, and a bright yellow. With a luxurious plush carpet, that was a beautiful deep red with sparkling dots of gold here and there.

After stretching like a cat, she kicked her covers away and jumped off the large bed. She opened the blinds to reveal yet another bright and sunny morning. The warm sensation from the sun tickled her smooth skin as she tried to stifle a small yawn. Standing to full height, which was not much, she grinned and stretched some kinks out of her muscles. After changing into some training wear and pulling her long hair into messy ponytail at the crown of her head, held with a silver hairclip. She left for her morning run, the brisk early morning air was invigorating, and the area surrounding Potter Manor was relaxing to traverse so she made good time.

This was the beginning of her new training regime, which she had initiated after the Rasps had returned from the Grangers. After completing her run, she proceeded with doing things like splits, backflips, handstands, pushups, pullups, even training her grip strength. She worked every joint in her body to it's maximal flexibility, and exercised her visible muscles to be hard and long, as to not appear too lumpy. She then finished of her morning pass with martial arts, weapon training, which was rounded of with some zen meditation.

Once she had showered and eaten a gargantuan pile of calories for breakfast, she prepared herself for another busy day at the 'Fox Den', which was the name they had chosen for the shop.

/

Hermione was sitting at breakfast, contemplating over her sausage, egg and bacon. She had quickly adapted to life in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Which had reached some stability for the past few days. But she couldn't say that it had become peaceful. She could still see the chaos associated with magic. A screaming portrait, a slightly deranged elf muttering to himself, the twins popping out of nowhere, the explosions in their room, all of it had become normal for her.

But reason she contemplative this morning was no other than this mornings edition of the Daily Prophet. Which had quickly become quite a topic around the table this morning.

_Cornelius Fudge: An incompetent coward or a sly Death Eater?_

_By: Rita Skeeeter_

_The Life and Lies of Boy-Who-Lived. An Up and Personal Interview with Harry Potter._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

Was blazed boldly right across the front page, with and articles that was just as bold. In the first article Skeeter never outright accused the Minister of anything, but was hinting and insinuating great a lot, and painted him as either an easily bought idiot without a spine, or a cunning Death with hidden agenda.

In the other article Skeeter seemed have used the memories they had given her, as exclusive interview. It talk about the Dursleys and how they treated him, it talk about Hogwarts and the adventures he and his friends had experienced there. The article ended with the questions of why it seemed no one know of the adventures he spoke about, and why no one had the he been abused.

Skeeter had really done well with information we gave her, Hermione thought as she read the articles.

/

Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic, was not a happy minister. He sat at his desk with the towering form of Amelia Bones looking over at him. She had just entered his office and thrown down various files on his desk. He had opened two of the folders and paled at what he had discovered. He was sweating with nerves and feeling a cold dread forming in the pit of his stomach, as his bones felt like they wouldn't stop shaking. The more he read the worse he felt, he may not be the minister much longer if this came out.

He had felt good when he arrived at work this morning. Yesterday he had decided to give a spontaneous speech before the citizenry at Diagon Alley. He had looked around the crowd as he waited for the reporters to show up so he could start. He hadn't been able to stop himself from feeling contempt for the gathered sheep, which thanks to the blathering of Dumbledore and the whining of that brat Potter were beginning to lose their faith in him.

He was sure that the story about You-Know-Who returning from the dead, was just an attempt to destabilize him. A vile plot concocted by Dumbledore- who wanted his job, he always have. But he was Cornelius Fudge, and he refused to fall for such an obvious scheme. He had gained the full

backing of his friend Luscious Malfoy and his undersecretary Dolores Umbrigde on this, so he couldn't be wrong.

What he needed now was a distraction to tarnish the name of one of his tormentors and restore the confidence of the sheep in his noble personage, and foil this vile plot in its wake.

He had planned to use Potter, it had seemed perfect, after the boy had been dumb enough to be tricked into tell such an obvious lie. But Potter wouldn't do so long as he remained hidden, what he needed was either a way to drive Potter out of hiding or a way to blame Dumbledore for the boy's actions.

His good mood had fell as he receive his copies of the Daily Prophet with the morning mail.

By time he had read it the Minister almost had an panic attack. He could literally feel how his popularity plummeted and his chances for being re-elected crashed and burned, unless something was done quickly. He was just about to call his undersecretary for help, when there were two

sharp raps on the door then it opened before he had the chance to respond.

Fudge turned his chair to find himself sitting in front of Amelia Bones. He hated this woman, she was always causing trouble, especially with her constant whining over budget cuts to her department.

"Just person I wanted to see. This is an outrage! Take every Auror you have and close down the Prophet." the Minister almost yelled as threw newspaper on the table.

"Minister, we can't do that. By the Prophet's press charter, this article is clearly within the letter

of the law." Amelia Bones stated. She had enjoyed the article, but she enjoyed the purplish complexion of the Minister even more. The spittle, however, she could do without.

"On another note, I have found something you need to take a look at." She then said and handed the

Minister the folders she had been carrying.

/

Albus Dumbledore frowned, sitting behind his desk, twiddling his wand between his fingers. He had a massive headache, mostly from trying to figure out how, when and where his missing charge, Harry Potter, had disappeared too. Setting his wand again on top of his desk, he began to carefully massage his temples, for what had to be the eleventh time that afternoon. It's been week since they discovered Harry had gone missing. His visit at the Dursleys had gained him nothing, except the urge to curse and swear at the Dursleys.

He had been forced to stun Harry's aunt and uncle before he could talk to them. As an extra measure he petrified all but their heads before he woke them up. What had followed was an endless stream of screams, cries and insults, especially from Harry's Uncle. After enduring several minutes of this he silenced both them. He then resorted to legimancy to find out what wanted.

What he had seen had shocked him, it had even disturbed him. How was he supposed to know that Dursleys were really that bad to him? He thought that Harry just didn't get along with them because he was too different, being a magical and all. While he had heard how the Dursleys had treated Harry, he had always dismissed them as exaggeration or misconceptions. He couldn't fathom how anyone could treat a child, much less one that was of ones owns blood, so poorly.

The magical world didn't have child abuse – well it did but it was kept so well hidden that it was nearly an urban legend. Dumbeldore now regretted ever leaving Harry there, and perhaps he should have heeded Minerva's warnings about the Dursleys.

But the Dursleys memories was conclusive, and showed no signs of tampering. Harry had never meet the Dursleys after the term ended. After getting what he had left the Dursleys still silenced and petrified on their carpet. It was least he could do for how they had treated their nephew, the spells would wear eventually. But he did take that toy snitch back with him.

But still this couldn't be happening. The world needed Harry especially now, when Voldemort have returned. He needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all, like the prophecy foretold. Now what does he do?

Albus started to pace up and down his office, jumpy as the proverbial cat on a hot tin roof. He could remember his decision to place Harry with the Dursley family, and why had he had chosen them. But he couldn't remember why it had been a good idea to never check up on his progress with

them. He could remember everything but the very thing he was trying to understand. He couldn't remember why.

Dumbeldore momentarily stopped and glanced at his desk, two letters laid on it both stamped by

Gringotts with return to sender. It seems all Harry's post was being passed through Gringotts before it reached him. And any letter with any charms or curses were being sent back. Harry had even somehow managed emancipated himself, and put the Potter vaults under lockdown. All without anyone seeing him enter or leave Gringotts, or even Diagon Alley. And Tom ,the barkeeper and owner of Leaky Cauldron, hadn't seen a hide or hair of him either.

He had no solid proof of this at the moment, but to do all this without anyone noticing would require help. Dumbeldore suspected it was the goblins that was the helper, but he needed proof. The goblins was another thing that perplexed him. For decades he have been trying to form an alliance with the Goblins, all to no avail. But if he was right, it seemed that Harry had somehow managed that.

Albus was drawn from his thoughts when an owl carrying the Prophet arrived.

Oh great, another headache, he thought as read the front page.

/

**TBC**

**/**


	12. Chapter 12 - Woes

**The Fellowship of the Fox **

**by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**/**

**Chapter 12 - Woes**

Sitting on his Dark Throne at Malfoy Manor, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, Scourge of Britain and an all out bastard, was unhappy to say the least and when he was unhappy he tended to spread the feeling around, he screamed out in frustration and then turned to his current ire. "CRUCIO!"."

Draco Malfoy screamed as the curse hit him. Draco knew that the Dark Lord was not a forgiving person. He had learned enough from his father to ensure that he knew exactly what serving his master would be like. But he never expected to fall under the cruciatus curse for quite so long. Oh, he knew he'd be punished for being caught red-handed by his father, in an attempt to hide a stunned Peter Pettigrew. But for his life, Draco couldn't remember why he had attacked the rat in first place. Only that it needed to be done.

"Draco," a cold high voice said to the blond teenager who laid sprawled. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you Draco."

"I've been nothing but faithful My Lord," Draco said as he stared at the floor.

"Faithful? Faithful enough to attack one of my loyal servants?" Voldemort said softly but in a voice that chilled the very air Draco breathed.

"My Lord, I have no idea...I swear."

Sweat now beaded on the brow of the teenage boy. The silence in the room was deafening. He couldn't even hear the shuffling footsteps of the two muggles that had been imperiused to serve his master. In fact the only sounds existing to Draco Malfoy at that moment were those of his own breath and heartbeat.

"Crucio," Voldemort held the curse, "don't lie to me, tell me why you did it, who put up you to it."

"I'm not lying, master; I really don't know why I attacked him," Draco stammered with a quivering voice.

Draco screamed once again as another cruciatus was cast. The result: Draco was prostrate on the floor, panting heavily as his throat burned from too much yelling. All he could do is lie there, gasping for breath, and waiting for the next curse.

"We shall see," The Dark Lord replied. "Now look at me Draco, open your mind to me."

Draco tried to shrink away from the look in Dark Lord's eyes, but no matter what, he couldn't look away. Hopelessly drawn into that malicious red glow that promised only pain.

Searing red-hot pain tore through Draco's head as the dark lord ran rampart in his head, searching through his memories.

"**WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING**?" Voldemort screamed out. "What memory are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nobody, my Lord," Draco cried hoarsely, as he forced his throat to work. "I...I would never betray you. Please, you must believe me."

"Must? I must believe? Why should I trust you? What have you done deserve such

faith from me?" The Dark Lord voice growled venomously.

"Legilimens," he snarled as his wand came up again as dug deeper into the memories of Malfoy heir. He fed more and more power to break the memory modification that he was positive had occurred. Ignoring the screams of the boy he continued the assault. Twenty minutes later Draco was lying on the floor crying as pain like he had never known before shot through his head. The Dark Lord had been most brutal in his mental interrogation, the pressure of his probe and the pain as he riffled through his head became unbearable, his chest was all but ready to explode at any second and he could only barley even breathe!

Then everything stopped.

But before Draco could gasp for breath, a banishing charm then slammed him against the unyielding stone wall behind him. Voldemort lowered his wand with an irritated huff, as he sat back in his throne, letting Draco helplessly sag to the ground. Draco choked, gagged and coughed as he tried to bring precious air back into his burning lungs once again.

It was several long seconds before Draco could breath normal again, still breaking into coughing fits. "My lord, I beg off you, please believe me. I really don't know why I attacked Pettigrew." Draco whimpered, letting his head hang low. The sound of Voldemort chuckling darkly made Draco clench his teeth, trying to not flinch at sound.

"I-I would never betray you, M-My lord."

"Liar. You betrayed me already, but never again."

Chains suddenly appeared around his neck, and tightened so hard that Draco felt the skin breaking open, the links grinding against strips of his blood. Anything he had tried to say died out in a choked scream. They kept on crushing his neck until Draco started to see spots dancing in front of her eyes, but Dark Lords words were so clear.

"But I did promised your mother to spare your life. Therefore Draco, I'll spare it, but we have make sure this can't be repeated. So I will give you one last chance, so in return for sparing your life, Draco, what will do to prove you are worth this great honour?"

The Dark Lord stood up and took a step closer to the boy. The chains immediately eased up, leaving Draco coughing up bloodied spit. Draco tried to stay awake but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The pain from before had kept him from resting, and then those red eyes made him feel extremely uncomfortable; by now he was just drained. The physical pain was nothing but a dull ache, just an insignificant reminder that he couldn't move in his present state.

"But know that I can't trust your word anymore. So, Draco, what will you do to prove that you can be trusted." Several spines felt a shiver run their lengths as Dark Lord's voice levelled out and became a low tone that promised pain.

Draco knew then his next words would count more than any he had uttered in his life. This was his chance, not at glory, for he knew better than to think he could get that anymore, but for life itself.

"I swear I would never betray you out of my own will. I would anything to prove it to you," Draco croaked tiredly.

"You will get the chance prove that to me later. But first we need to establish a deterrent to remind you of why you should not cross me." The Dark Lord said darkly.

He then cut hand drew a circle around the teenager with his blood, a long pale finger then painted a rune Draco's forehead. When he was done started to chant and began moving his wand in a complex pattern of graceful arcs and smaller, harsh movements as if writing with his wand in the air, it was elegant in form but with something feeling wicked about it. The Dark Lords voice was as smooth as silk with a mix of steel, and laced with something akin to venom.

_"Sanguinis, ossis, et retiacula duo. _

_Organa, vasa, cutem. _

_Quod est unum. _

_Duo illa sunt unum." _

The boy tossed and turned on floor, one hand clenching his clothes tightly while the other clawed at her head. His mouth opened several times as if he were talking but no sound louder than a pained whimper escaped his lips, as blood around him started to glow eerily.

_"A turbidus fila telarum. _

_Textui originali. _

_Vicissim in mendacio._

_Summa perspexisset renuntiat."_

After making a jabbing motion towards Draco, which body creaked as it suddenly spasmed and his back arched off the floor. His eyes opened wide and for a moment a little red lights seemed to dance in his eyes, but just as quickly it was gone. A strained hiss was the only sound he made even as he grabbed his short blonde hair with both hands as if trying to fight off a terrible headache.

_"Inurere: Mancipium ad participatur mors."_

Then, almost like somebody flipping off a switch inside him, he flopped bonelessly unto the floor and his ragged breath started to calm down again, and appeared to be in deep sleep. The rune on his forehead now branded on his skin and look like it was part of it, like it had always there.

The human blood seal was amongst the more ancient and most fascinating magic one can find in the world. Voldemort thought as he studied the body in front of him callously. Though no regrets or remorse would ever be felt by him. It was a simple curse, and for that reason, it's powerful.

The most fascinating aspect, he thought, was should master get ill or injured, the brand would leach slaves magic and life to sustain the master, until the master was healed, or the slave had perished. That along with one direction shared pain. Which meant any pain the master's body experienced would be transmitted directly to the slave. And should the master die, that death would be transmitted, as well.

It was precursor to the house-elfs, and similar to an horuxus it was stop gap measure from passing on. But unlike horuxus it offered no protecting against spells like the Killing curse, which just severed the connection between the body and the soul. Since the body was unharmed, it would just result at that both the master and the slave would perish.

/

"As I was saying the dark lord is planing….."

'Seriously how can anyone here take this git, seriously I mean look at his hair has he never heard of shampoo. Please let him stop talking soon I beg you make him stop, or at least make him talk faster I mean can he go any slower. I'm hungry and need food. And this stupid over grown bat are making me wait,' thought Sirius, as there as Snape drawled on.

A meeting was currently in progress at the Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix (an secret organization that had been founded to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters). Severus Snape was currently reporting on the latest movement of Voldemort from within the Death Eaters ranks.

Many thing had happened lately, none which Sirius thought was any good. First it was that someone had snuck into to the Hall of Prophecies at the DoM, Moody was still grump about how the had gotten away. Then there was discovery of his godson's disappearance, which still had no clue on.

Which had led them to finding that someone meddled with mind of Mundugus Fletcher, which promoted all members to be checked, just to be on the safe side.

Not mention the goblins seemed to have allied themselves with someone, that was neither them nor the Death Eaters, or even with Ministry. They were quite tight lipped on who it was.

The only good news Sirius could remember hearing was that, someone had apparently pranked the Dursley's good. And that his godson had managed to emancipated himself, which Sirius thought was good because that meant Harry was at least still alive.

From what he had heard Cornelius Fudge was in deep trouble, because of yesterday's paper. The man now had a choice, to grow a bloody backbone or get shoved out of the way. Either way change were necessary one way or another. Dumbledore were also in trouble, but he seemed to have weathered it out much better Fudge.

Then there were his godsons friends, they were hiding something. He didn't know what but, they clearly hiding something. He drawn from his musings when a flock of birds suddenly appeared in blue flash in middle of room, leaving everyone in shock for a moment.

Moody was the first to react, everyone else was still stunned at what was happening. And started to fling stunners left, right and centre. Everyone else snapped out of it as soon as the first of the birds hit ground. As everyone was focused on the feathered intruders, Kreacher silently pop in and laid a

red envelope on the table, which had begun to smoke at the corners, only to then pop out without anyone being none the wiser.

/

Voldemort was annoyed by that his mental probe hadn't reveled much. He had found the compulsions, which he easily overcame, and noticed that some part of the boys mind had been wiped, and new memories had been implanted in there stead. He thought he'd done it when he felt the memories shatter only to be replaced by a girl in wearing a fox mask. The Malfoy heir clearly didn't recognize the girl, nor could the Dark Lord from any of the boys memories.

Over the next few days he had planned to free his most loyal servants from Azkaban and start on gathering his army again. It shouldn't be all that hard to convince some of the Giants tribes and Werewolf tribes to fight alongside with him. While he was disgusted by their presence, they made good soldiers.

Giants were not easy to deal with as they had little or no intelligence but once convinced they could be a major force in his army. He was sure Dumbledore had sent an envoy to the Giants as well but they would not succeed. Dumbledore failed to understand that the true nature of the Giants was not peace but battle. Giants fought all the time. They fought their own clan-members for food, women and power. Once you understood that, it was pretty easy to get them on your side.

The Werewolf tribes should be easier to deal with. They had been suppressed and hated by the Ministry of Magic for decades. The laws that had passed against Werewolves ensured that no one inflicted with the disease would be able to work or live in the Wizarding World of today. The discrimination against them was blatant and many harboured ill feelings and hate for the Wizarding World. All he had to do was promised them revenge against those who made their life miserable and better rights when he was in charge.

He wasn't about to reveal that he thought of Giants and Werewolves as beasts and cannon fodder that could be used to bolster his army. Why send Pureblood Witches and Wizards when you could send beasts instead? That many would die didn't matter to him; all that mattered was that he gained control of the Wizarding World.

"Wormtail, get your useless behind over here." Voldemort yelled.

"Y-You called M-My Lord?" Peter Pettigrew aka 'Wormtail' grovelled before his master.

"Wormtail, where are we on the preparations of my army?" Voldemort demanded.

"Oh, shite."

Voldemort glanced up at the quiet curse. It was not the words themselves that were strange, but the fact that he had heard them from across the throne room he had built in the Malfoy's basement.

But before he could locate who had said it, the room began to shimmer with the colour of an incoming portkey. A second later a huge pack of highly confused ferrets phased into being.

The same thing were happening all through out the manor as ferrets was starting to overflow

it. While busy everyone dealing the ferrets, Dobby moved around unnoticed his way over the beams of the Malfoy home's arched ceiling, taking any scroll and book, jewellery, painting, rug and precious metal he could find that he felt should rightfully belong to his master, the great Harry Potter. And occasionally threw a vial of bottled fiendfyre into any hidden rooms or compartments he found, further adding to the chaos around him.

Since, since his previous master had sworn loyalty and pledged all that was his to the Dark One. Dobby's mew master, Harry Potter, had defeated the Dark Lord as a baby and four times since then, even. By magical rules, everything that belonged to the Dark One then became Harry Potter's, including that which belonged to his minions.

It was this somewhat unorthodox line of thought. That made Dobby feel he was rightfully charged to help his Master Harry Potter with what the house elf felt he needed. So for now, Dobby was playing scout, mole and saboteur, going into the death eater's den to see what was needed and how best to help Harry Potter.

When the anti-portkeys wards around the Manor shattered, and the dragon Rhy had tagged arrived on the scene, which was quite pissed off from suddenly being transported somewhere while eating. Dobby knew it was time make a hasty retreat, and popped way.

/

As the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor was dealing with their sudden intruders, similar occurrences were happening all the country. A large swarm of Cornish pixies had suddenly appeared in Diagon Alley, spreading pandemonium as the pixies shot in every direction like rockets. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed passerby's with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, upended waste bins, and smashed windows. While in Knockturn Alley imps had appeared wreaking their own sort havoc and mayhem.

In Hogsmede a couple of hippogriffs and gryphons that had suddenly appeared. They were not happy, which they willing showed anyone who dared to approach them.

All the uninhabited homes of any Death Eater, were invaded by acromantulas, while other Death Eater dwelling had trolls appearing. Nifflers and doxies ran rampart amongst in houses of the richest of the Death Eater sympathizers, along with others pests. Squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, badgers, deers, and elks were appearing at the rest, causing trouble wherever they went.

/

Chaos also reigned supreme at St. Mungo's and the Ministry. As patients were disappearing and appearing all over the hospital. The Longbottom's had disappear to Merlin knows where, and Gildroy Lockhart had suddenly appeared at the entrance as confused as ever. If that wasn't enough there flooded with people getting from sudden appearance of all over country.

Monkeys plagued the Ministers Office, as well as that of his undersecretary, and foxes ran free in the lobby. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was dealing with a sudden infestation of

garden gnomes that had appeared in the morning. While the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, had been invaded by a pack of wolf. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, were spread thin all over the country, and had their hands full with

sudden appearances of animals everywhere. The Department of Magical Transportation, especially the Portkey Office, was in complete disarray as their sensors had been overloaded from the huge amount of unauthorized and illegal portkeys that had been activated .

/

It seemed to him like he was doomed to fail in everything he had planned ever since his rebirth last summer, Voldemort thought surly as looked around on the devastation around him. He lost several low level Death Eaters in their attempt to subdue the dragon, the running around everywhere hadn't made things, even some of his inner circle had been severely wounded.

The wards had been heavily damaged and the anti-Portkey wards had been destroyed. Someone had made a portkey powerful enough to blow the wards to pieces? His wards! And to add insult to injury, the only left of the once magnificent manor was the basement, where they were currently residing.

Sure some things had gone smoothly; like how the Ministry of Magic and thus the rest of their world refused to believe in his return, . This gave him the time to gather his men and start on planning to rebuild his army. But even that was overshadowed by the fact that the Potter boy had managed to get away that night.

He still didn't understand how a fourteen year old boy with nothing more than a Hogwarts education had managed to get away from him. The event of their wands locking together and preventing him from killing the boy baffled him, and while he was very curious about what had happened he was also sure that it was an isolated event. The next time he saw the Potter boy he would die, he would make sure of that.

Although the Dark Lords day was done yet as he soon would experience. He was surprised when an owl flew passed him and dropped a red envelope, that was smoking waiting for somebody to open it, on the floor. He tried to Vanish or Banish it without success, as apparently the sender was well aware of that popular method of dealing with the damnable things. Before he could anything else it exploded with a roar.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE," boomed a voice of indistinguishable gender or age. It was a voice that chilled the bone-marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom. It was not only loud, but was also accompanied by a shock wave that sent Wormtail pin-wheeling into wall behind him. Several others Death Eaters nearby was also sent flying. Unseen by all the rest of Wards around the manor shattered, which no one would notice until over an hour later.

_**"hearken! we art the ones that hast watch'd in silence, as the strong prey'd on the weak. hearken! we art the ones that hast feelt spleen, as the light cower'd 'ere the dark. **_

_**hearken! we art the ones that hast stood in vigilant, as the light fad'd and the dark return'd. hearken! we art the that hast despaired, as corruption and bigotry hath ran rampart. but nay moo! enough is enough; thither is nay doubt that the cup hath been been fill'd to the brim, and we art not gonna take it anymore. **_

_**behold! we art fellowship of the fox, and we wilt scatter the darkness and return it from whence it came. we rise up because neither the ministry n'r the order art dealing with the problem. while the order just waits and watches, the ministry pretends nothing is amiss. **_

_**take heed! thy flight from death shalt be nay moo, as justice will prevail. **_

_**argal lets caterwauling havoc! and let loose the hounds of war."**_

As the letter burst into flames Voldemort was slumped over in his throne, ears bleeding from the level of sheer volume involved.

/

Albus Dumbledore nodded at Alastor thanking him silently for his report on their current situation. There wasn't much known as of yet and little to be found. While all birds had been stunned and caged, they didn't where they come form. They managed to conclude from someone had attached portkeys the avians, and wondered who and for what purpose would do so. But what worried Albus the most that managed to create a portkey here, especially since he had cast fidellus over the place. Only a selected few should able to remember Grimuald Place 12, much travel to it. He any doubted the children would have either the knowledge or the skill to create portkeys. Which meant it was someone currently in the room now that had created the portkeys.

A subtle cough drew Albus out of his musings. It was uncharacteristic of him to get so distracted, but it had been happening more often lately. He looked around the room at the many trusted members of the Order seated around the long, rectangular table, waiting for him to take charge, give orders, prepare a plan of action. With a deep sigh, Albus spoke.

"Very well, Alastor. Our next course of action should be- "

A sudden explosion made Albus swallow his words, as roar of sound filled the kitchen, shaking dust from the ceiling. All eyes turned to the smoking red envelop no one had noticed before now. Only to flinch as suddenly a loud booming voice echoed deafeningly off the walls making their eardrums throb.

"What the- !" someone grumbled as they tried to cover their ears from sudden sonic attack.

_**"harken! we art the ones that hast watch'd in silence, as the strong prey'd on the weak.**_

_**harken! we art the ones that hast feelt spleen, as the lighteth cow'r'd 'ere the dark.**_

_**harken! we art the ones that hast stood in vigilant, as the lighteth fad'd and the dark return'd. **_

_**harken! we art the that hast despaired, as c'rruption and bigotry hath ran rampart.**_

_**but nay moo! enough is enough; thither is nay doubteth that the cup **_

_**hath been been fill'd to the brim, and we art not gonna taketh it anym're. **_

_**beholdth! we art fellowship of the fox, and we wilt scattereth the darkness and returneth it from whence it came. **_

_**take he'd and beware! we art not thy allies n'r thy enemies, unless thou maketh us one. **_

_**we riseth up because neith'r the ministry n'r the order art dealing with **_

_**the problem. while the order just waits and watches, the ministry pretends nothing is amiss. **_

_**argal lets cryeth havoc! and leteth loose the hounds of war."**_

As a ringing silence fell, as the Howler burst into sudden flame and reduced itself to ash, leaving everyone standing around in shock.

/

Cornelius Fudge was having an extremely bad day and it was barely past morning yet. He had arrived early in preparation in to down Dumbledore a notch or two. He and his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, had drafted a letter to the Wizengamot concerning the unsuitability of Albus

Dumbledore to continue his position as Chief Warlock. They had spent a couple of hours planning out the next few weeks once the news of Dumbledore's scheme to undermine the Ministry came to light. Dolores had even thrown out the possibility of having Dumbledore's order of Merlin revoked. Now he sat drinking his third cup of tea trying to grasp what had gone wrong. He had Director Bones' preliminary report sitting beside the freshly read Daily Prophet.

He stared blankly at his desk wondering how many days he had left to sit in his current chair. As he

absentmindedly sipped at his tea, he mentally pondered all of the witnesses that Madam Bones had detailed the portkey chaos that started this morning. He sat his teacup down and turned the page to the other big story headline..

As Cornelius glanced down at the all familiar picture of Peter Pettigrew and of course Sirius Black, he thought back to more than a year ago when Harry Potter told him that Pettigrew was alive and that Black was innocent. "How could I have known?" He thought as he continued to study the picture of Black. Now instead of the madly insane looking Sirius Black that had been used in the last two years, a more pleasant picture of him standing side by side with James Potter, each with an arm around the shoulder of the other like they were brothers, was on display. Fudge was about to crumple the newspaper up and throw it away when he saw the last headline that he knew could put the final nail in his political coffin.

_Sirius Black, Innocent?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Could Sirius Black be innocent? The Boy-Who-Lived believes it's possible._

_Mr. Potter is also quoted as stating that he has looked up the trial documents of Black's incarceration and has come up empty. This reporter's own investigation shows there was no trial on record. But why would Mr. Potter be so curious about the man who put his own family into Death's grasp? The man who betrayed his family and got his parents killed?_

_It could possibly be because Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather, having accepted the position magically the very same day of Mr. Potter's birth._

_That's right, dear readers. Sirius Black took a magical vow to protect his newly born godson, Harry Potter. How, then, could he betray that same godson and still be alive?_

_Mr. Potter has also been heard to comment that Sirius Black was the primary person who was meant to take care of him with his parents' deaths, and investigation shows he would have then gone to his godmother, Alice Longbottom, who has been hospitalized since a few days after the Potters' untimely deaths._

_That is on top of Mr. Potter having telling this reporter that he felt someone manipulated the system to control where he went and what he learned as he grew up. So the question must be asked, is Sirius Black guilty? Or was he the victim of someone who wanted to control Harry Potter?_

_This reporter doesn't know, and neither does anyone else. But she is sure to look into it and let you know what's happening_

Minister Fudge was fuming this had come to light, but then he realised that he was not the cause of Sirius wrongful imprisonment, he could swing this and come out looking like a Minister who made sure Justice Prevailed.

/

As Cornelius Fudge was busy scheming, an unremarkable owl, dropped a smoking letter in the of the lobby. But before anyone could to it, a choir of dissonant voices echoed loudly through out the Ministry building.

_**"Attention! We are the ones that have watched in silence, as the strong preyed on the weak.**_

_**Hear us! We are the ones that have feelt anger, as the light cowered before the dark.**_

_**Listen! We are the ones that have stood in vigilant, as the light faded and the dark returned.**_

_**Take heed! We are the that have despaired, as corruption and bigotry has ran rampart.**_

_**But no more! Enough is enough; there is no doubt that the has been cup been filled to the brim, and we are not gonna take it anymore.**_

_**Behold! We are Fellowship of the Fox, and will scatter the darkness and return it from wence it came.**_

_**We rise up because neither the Ministry nor the Order are dealing with the problem. While the Order just waits and watches, the Ministry just turns a blind eye.**_

_**Be warned! War is upon us, as the Dark Lord and his minions have returned.**_

_**Therefore lets cry havoc! And let loose the hounds of war."**_

And with that the letter burst into violent flames, not even leaving a pile of ash behind..

**/**

**TBC**

**/ AN /**

Hello again, and was another late chapter.

I had lots of fun butchering the English language while writing the howlers.

The Rita Skeeter article I snatched from another fic don't remember which.

Got the human blood seal idea form the anime; Fate Kaleid Liner PRISMA ILYA Zwei.

If could correct the Latin the chapter I happy, I just ran it though an online translator.

It should be:

Blood, Bone, Networks.

Organs, Vessels, Skin.

One is one.

Two is one.

A turbid thread.

Fidelity to original.

Falsehood in reverse.

The sum observed.

Brand: Slave to Shared Death

As always any thought or comment would be highly appreciated, so please review.

That's all for now, till nest time.

/Ryuuohjin

**/**


	13. Chapter 13 - Conundrums

**The Fellowship of the Fox  
by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer - **I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**/**

**Chapter 13 - Conundrums**

Kerry Rasp stirred in her sleep, muttering things in her dreams. A gentle knock on her door made her entire body flinch.

"Kerry," a teenage girl at the door said. "It is time to wake up."

After a few more restless movements, Kerry just yawned, rolled over and returned to peaceful slumber. In her slumbering state she didn't notice the door opening and a quite strange blond teenage girl stepping in.

Kerry could sleep like the dead, the girl mused as she walk up to the side of Kerry's bed.

Kerry lay on her side hugging a stuffed toy dragon of some sort, and clutching her bed covers. She looks quite peaceful, the blond girl thought as an evil little smirk creep up on her face.

Kerry was then unceremoniously awoken as her bed covers were dragged from the mattress, carrying her with them. With a groan, she rolled back and forth, gradually untangling herself from the mess of sheets until she was finally free. Groggily rubbing her head, she slowly opening her eyes and looked up at whoever had decided to act as her alarm clock. She instantly regretted it, though, as she was met with a amused, smirking blonde.

"Oh, good morning Ena," Kerry said drowsily, arching her back with jaw-cracking yawn.

"Good morning Kerry", Ena replied. "It's time for breakfast, so get up."

"OK, I'm on my way. See you down stairs," Kerry said with another big yawn, as rubbed her eyes sleepily.

The room the Kerry slept in was the one neighbouring one to her twin sister Ena, and shared a bathroom hers. In the end of the same corridor the room were laid the master bedroom, in which their little sister, Rhy, slept. The room painted in pale green with beige trim, with dark walnut floor, that had several rugs strewed here and there. A comfortable looking chaise lounge sat under one of the windows.

Stretching out before the window were a perfectly manicured flower gardens and hedges grown and trimmed in intricate patterns. Pathways of bricks led amongst the gardens with a few benches scattered in shaded spots. A wide driveway bisected the hedges and circled in front of the house. It too was made of bricks.

The pink haired girl yawned deeply when she finally sat down at the table for breakfast with her family. A house-elf, which looked slightly grumpy, slid a plate of toast and a cup of coffee in front of her. Even after waking it had still took Kerry several minutes before proper consciousness had settled in, and in that time the house-elf had taken it upon itself to drag the sleepy girl up, dress her and shove her into the bathroom to get washed up. Needless to say, Kerry wasn't much of a morning person.

She reached over to grab a jar of jam, only to be stopped halfway. Looking down, she sheepishly noticed the reddish jelly already spread on the bread, and glanced back at her sisters, one was nibbling at her own breakfast and staring off to the side. While the other seem devour a mountain of it, in comparison to her small size. Mornings like had become fairly routine for the girls, ever since they returned from the Grangers over a week ago.

When breakfast was over and Kerry fully awake, Dobby popped in and left a large bunt of parchment in front of them. Along with telling them about his exploits yesterday.

"Now, what do you mean when you that you had taken most of what we would want from the Malfoys?" Ena asked confused.

Dobby looked both sorry and proud of himself in a strange expression on his face. "Master Harry is beating Bad Master Lucius' old master when he was being a baby. Magic says when you beat them, you is having everything from the loser and Bad Master was giving everything of his to his master. Dobby decided since Master Harry beat the loser, Master Harry is owning everything that was his, including Bad Master's things. So, Dobby go to every place Bad Master hides things and takes it all."

Rhy still hadn't managed get Dobby over the habit call her Harry Potter when he was excited. The original plan had just been to have Dobby throw a couple of vials fiendfyre, then pop away. The looting of Malfoy Manor, while it was good idea in after thought, seemed to be completely his own initiative.

"So, you took everything Lucius was hiding?" Kerry asked, causing Dobby to nod quickly enough to make his ears slap his face loudly. "Dobby, you're awesome! Can any of it be tracked back to us?"

"No. Dobby is finding nothing with tracking charms. He searched every piece and is finding none at all!"

"Do you think the law enforcement will be looking for any of it? I mean, Lucius was sure to tell them of the thefts..."

"Not at all! Bad Master is having almost all dark thingies! If Bad Master was to say anything was stolen, they would ask from where it was stolen and if they ask that, then they would want to know what else was stolen, and if they ask that, then they is finding out Bad Master is having many bad thingies that would get him into trouble!"

Rhy ... thought she understood that. "So, he didn't want questions asked?"

"Exactly! Oh, I knew Master Harry Potter Sir was smart!" Dobby cried out gleefully, never minding that was exactly what he had told Rhy. But, since it wasn't exactly what he said, it was obvious his mistress knew better than Dobby thought she did!

That poor elf's logic was about as linear and clear as a nest of Devil's Snare. Either way the point was moot, since Manor had burned to the ground. So wouldn't no one would even notice that most things had been stolen.

"Hm... Did you get any polyjuice potions? Or do you know where I can get some?"

"Dobby is getting some from Bad Master," Dobby said with a fast nod. "Bad Master is having many potions that Dobby has taken! Dobby put them in the medicine room!"

"That moves our plans up then, Dobby," Rhy said. "I need you to scout out the Parkinson's and the Nott's, and find out their daily routine for the next couple of days, okay?"

"Dobby can be doing that!" And the elf popped away to do just that.

"That is one crazy elf," Rhy muttered with a fond smile as she picked one of parchment and started to read it, Kerry asked. "What's that?"

"It's preliminary reports on Longbottom's, that the house-elfs are currently watching over," Rhy replied. "If everything goes according to plan, we should able start to try treating them next Monday. But for now house-elf are trying to gather as much data as possible for us, before we can start that."

"Why not just start treating them now. Instead of waiting, and shouldn't others also get copy of this," Kerry said impatiently.

"Kreacher should already have delivered a copy to Neville, and another copy to Hermione. And as for why we wait is, that we don't actually what's wrong with Neville's parents."

"I thought they suffered from over exposure to the Cruitus curse," Ena asked confusedly.

"We have confirmed that they had been exposed to it. But the cruciatus doesn't do to people what you say happened to Frank and Alice. The victims may break, but they don't turn into vegetables. They either get their ability to function back or the physical pain kills them. So therefore we suspect they had been exposed to something else as well."

"As what?"

"We don't know, therefore they will be under surveillance for a week. The house-elfs will watch over them and gather what data they can, then we'll see what we will from there."

Nymphadora Tonks groaned as she finally came to a stop, finishing her two lap jog around the neighbourhood. She was starting to regret the lack of daily exercise routines over the last week. Normally, after a nice jog, she was pumped up and ready to begin the day. Right now, all she wanted was a good shower. She glanced at her surroundings to make sure nobody had followed her. As her mentor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody always said, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

When she was confident there was nothing suspicious, she made her way inside the Order's HQ. She changed her appearance back to normal; she had put on a disguise – thanks to her Metamorphmagus skills – so nobody would identify her, just to be on safe side. She had stayed at Grimmauld Place since the meeting yesterday had ended.

Tonks walked into the room she had been using and grabbed an outfit and shower supplies from her duffel bag. Then she made her way upstairs toward the bathroom. Tonks groaned, as she began to undress out of her sweaty jogging clothes.

She really needed a shower.

It was then she heard a small *pop*, and what looked like a fox appeared out of nowhere. As their eyes meet, Tonks could swear that the fox looked very flustered and embarrassed, maybe even mortified. She never knew that a fox show such an human expression. But before she could do anything or even get a closer look at it, another *pop* was heard and the fox had disappeared.

It was a weakened Voldemort who appeared in front of a set of iron gates that guarded the path up to a large mansion, that would become his refuge of escape. It was the long-forgotten home of Evan Rosier. He had been the last of his line when he fell fighting Aurors. With the home being located in a remote rural area no one had been interested in and it slowly slipped from people's minds. It was by no means luxurious as Malfoy Manor, had been, but it was still better than the forest of Albania or the decrepit Riddle Manor.

After having verified there were no hidden traps or detection spells on around him, the Dark Lord turned his attention to the gates and the powerful wards he felt surrounding the property. He put his hands upon the plate affixed to the bars that bore the crest of the Rosier family. As he did, he felt the magic give way and allow him passage.

Once he was through the wards he apparated onto the front steps of the mansion. He felt more wards around the door but this time when he placed his hands upon the wooden entrance he could not feel a sense of acceptance from it. He quickly overwhelmed the defences with his own magic and opened the door.

'I need more servants,' He thought as he glanced around the disrepair of the house.

As he conjured a chair, his mind wandered to his biggest problem. 'Someone managed to attack almost all of my followers houses. Although this manor seemed to have escaped his unknown enemy grasp,' Voldemort thought annoyed.

The Dark Lord had just managed to control the anger and not extract the punishment as he called his followers. He knew he could do that another time after he had marshalled his forces. What he needed the most now was time, time to bolster his forces, time to plan.

"Search the house and the perimeter for any traps or animals. Then report back to me." The Dark Lord said as several low-level death eaters responded to his call.

As Voldemort watched his death eater walk quickly away he started prioritizing his own needs. He knew there were many things he needed to do to reacquire the power he once had. Many thoughts ran through his mind on what those were but the main one was persistent. Someone were mocking him, and when he found out who they were, they would pay dearly. And in how successful this new enemy had in attacking his support, he suspected there was a turncoat amongst his followers, but he couldn't be sure. But one was certain there was a leak, and he would find and plug up by any means necessary.

The seat Voldemort had conjured was more throne than chair. More grandiose than the chair he had used at Malfoy Manor, it was in fact very similar to the chair Albus Dumbledore used in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. As he settled into it, he opened the Daily Prophet he had acquired by summoning and killing a passing delivery owl. Calm fury swept through the Dark Lord as he read the headlines, which brought back the aggravating memories of the howler he had revived, and the humiliation he suffered from it.

The Dark Lord continued to contemplate his plans and how badly things had gone the previous night. "It is but a minor setback though," He thought. "I am immortal and have all the time in the world. It might take longer than expected, but someday the world will kneel at my feet," Finally Voldemort rose from this throne and pulled out his wand as he started thinking of the wards he would deploy around the house and property.

Being the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not an easy job. Neither was leading the Order of the Phoenix during the first war against Voldemort. But both jobs entailed fewer headaches than being the sole person aware of the entire Prophecy regarding Voldemort and Harry,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..._

It seemed rather simple at first; at least after the tragedy in Godric's Hollow. The Potters were betrayed, but baby Harry struck down Voldemort at the height of his powers. Their betrayer was soon locked away at Azkaban and Wizarding society began its slow, halting ascent from the dark times.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore slowly put down his copy of the special edition of the Daily Prophet. His eyes stared off into space as he frowned and he opened his desk drawer and retrieved a light blue potion. Madam Pomfrey had presented him with a set of mild pain-relieving potions after Minerva had seen him rub at his temples one time too many during a staff meeting. Even with his glasses, he was occasionally subject to a touch of eyestrain, and reviewing the joint budget allocations seemed to be quite sufficient to present him with a pounding headache.

But his current migraine had nothing to do with finances.

He barely registered the taste as he drank the potion, his mind still trying to make sense of everything he'd just read. The Ministry was been torched in the media, with Daily Prophet leading the charge, over yesterday portkey debacle. Property worth of thousands had been destroyed or damaged. Dussins of witches and wizards had been hurt, some even severely, luckily no had died. Several more had been injured as they tried to capture all the animals on loose, he heard that it taken over a dussin of witches and wizards to subdue the dragon that had found rampaging amongst the ruins of Malfoy Manor. Albus didn't really know if it was good or bad luck that the Malfoy Manor had burned to ground, but if should be honest to himself he couldn't think of better it could happen to then Lucius Malfoy.

Rita Skeeter was once again decrying the Ministry's actions during yesterday's chaos. She had then continued by question why no one had tried prevented anything like this from happening. She also reported on the that been by several in the Ministry's lobby during the day, and how had implied that they knew that what Albus Dumbeldore and Harry Potter was true, but had chosen to turn a blind eye to situation. She then dragged him into to it by drawing parallels between this and how the situation with Boy-Who-Lived had been handled. Using the interview with the Harry as her main source of quotes and comments.

While the boy's statements were true, perhaps too much so. His bluntness, recorded with great glee by Ms. Skeeter's quill, was going to cause all manner of problems, both for the boy and for himself. How she managed to get interview with Mr. Potter was mystery in it self. He should loath the woman, from how she had portrayed him in media through the year.

But the Headmaster was forced to admit that Harry's rage was more than understandable. He and his friends had been targeted quite deliberately last term, victims of a plot that nearly cost Harry his life, and which unfortunately had cost young Cedric Diggory his.

While his anger was justifiable, Albus Dumbledore did not see what the boy hoped to gain in doing all this. When he returned to Hogwarts he'd be an even bigger target than before, and not only from Voldemort's former servants. The Ministry would not take this lying down, by any means. He did not look forward to his next meeting with Cornelius – he had no doubt the man would suspect him of playing a role in this. He'd resented Albus not allowing Harry to become a ward of the Ministry after the deaths of his parents, and this interview would, to him, be a justification of his most paranoid fears.

There was little doubt in Professor Dumbledore's mind that this would drive a wedge between Hogwarts and the Ministry. But what he couldn't fathom was why this was happening.

Another cause of his headache was that other prophecy he heard at end the last term.

_The time neigh, the stage has been set and the cast assembled...  
The die has been cast, and the Flight of Death has returned...  
As the Serpent Lord hides and plots, while summoning his minions...  
The die has been cast, and The Chosen One has freed been and escaped from his prison...  
As a fox, born from a stag and a flower, has returned from what will never be...  
Chaos and mayhem will follow in their tracks, as they change what once were...  
The die has been cast, and a storm is building, black and terrible...  
Death will stalk the land, and the bumblebee has called for its allies to prepare for its onslaught...  
The time neigh, the stage has been set and the cast assembled..._

Albus still haven't managed to fully figure this one out, but he did have some theories.

He had concluded the Flight of Death and Serpent Lord both was the same person which was Voldemort. And the Chosen One was most likely Harry. The storm the prophecy talk about he guessed was the war that he knew was brewing. The bumblebee that the prophecy spoke was of probably him, since Albus had the meaning bumblebee. What worried him was the deaths and chaos that the prophecy spoke about.

He no idea who this fox, that the prophecy spoke about was. Or what it meant that this fox had returned from what never was, nor did the know how this fox would change what once were. But suspect that the group that called themselves the Fellowship of Fox knew, or at least had a clue. If could get in contact with them, he could check if he were right.

'"A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma," a Muggle Prime Minister had once said. It was a singularly apt description of the subject that was prophecies', Albus thought.

Rhy whistled a cheery tune as she walked, (And no, she was not skipping; what that was left of her male pride as Harry Potter would not allow it, ergo she did not skip. It was…just a particularly bouncy walk... Really...), down the cobble street in Diagon Alley.

She had just come out of the office of the Daily Prophet, where had arranging some ads for their store, 'The Fox Den'. She on her to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a quick, but to try convince Tom, the barkeeper at Leaky Cauldron, to hang up some advertisement posters in the pub for their store. The plan was to have similar posters hanging in Madam Malkins, Flourish &amp; Blotts and Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour too.

She smiled at the sight of a peaceful, active Diagon Alley. Everywhere, witches and wizards doing their shopping were walking in and out of stores which showed no signs of the horrors that would take soon place in if they didn't succeed with their plans.

The only difference was that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was not where it should be. That was still a rather odd experience for Rhy, for some reason. But she had already, once again, help them with their dreams of opening a joke shop. While she was still here, she also decided to get something for Neville birthday tomorrow too, while she was at it

Tavish Weldon was nervous. With each step they took, he grew more and more anxious, and he honestly wasn't sure what to expect. He, along with group of seven witches and wizards, were tasked with removal of a Hairy MacBoon, a.k.a. Quintiped, from the house of a witch named Dolores Umbridge, which was the Undersecretary to Minister of Magic.

The Quintiped had stumped his superiors quiet a bit. Since Quintapeds, also known as the Hairy MacBoons, were a very dangerous magical beast with five legs, each ending in a clubfoot, and was covered with thick, red-brown hair. They were carnivorous, with a particular taste for humans and as such are extremely hostile towards them. They could only be found on the Isle of Drear, which was a small island located off the northernmost tip of Scotland. Since the Isle of Drear was the home of the Quintaped it been made Unplottable, because of the danger the Quintaped presented.

Tavish didn't like Umbridge that much, he actually hadn't meet anyone who did. Dolores Umbridge was by no means a nice person, she was probably the type of witch which people thought of when they described 'the wicked witch of the west'. He would like to nothing more to leave, the Quintiped where it was, since it to seemed have settled quite in quite nicely in the house of the Minister's Undersecretary, much to the witch in question utter dismay, but a job was job. But it seemed like collateral damage would be unavoidable in this case. That was really too bad that. But, really... there seemed to be no avoiding that.

The Quintaped was very dangerous magical beast after all, and some just had to be sacrifices made in the line of duty. But that's life, like all people say.

Ginny rolled her tomato around the plate with her fork for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Her other hand had her face rested on it while her eyes seemed to be focused on nothing. It was currently dinner at Grimmauld Place and everyone were gathered around the table, to impart some of feast her mother made earlier, but Ginny's mind were currently on other more important matters then her food.

It had fallen to her, Ron, and Hermione to asses the damage they had caused the previous day, by collating the various information they and their friends had gathered. These would then be compiled into a report, which be used to plan their move. They had found out from Kreacher that the Order had gotten reports that said the Time Chamber had been trashed. It seemed like some of the animals had managed to find their way the DoM, and not one of the time turner had survived the chaos they had caused.

To make matters worse, it seemed like their whole supply of quantum quartz, ( which was used as sand in the time turners), had either been tainted or disappeared into various voracious bellies. Which according to the reports, had in some instances unique side effects on some of the animals. Quantum quartz, is a rare ore that is both hard find and mine. And is used in time turners because its unique ability to affect the flow of time around it. It Although it only had weak affect in its raw and natural state, and need to be processed and refined before used it could be used in time turners.

Another thing Kreacher reported was that the prophecy regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort was still intact, and was still under the continued constant guard of the Order.

Ginny really looked forward to Neville's birthday bash tomorrow, not did gets she see her friends, she also get got escape cleaning this dreadful place for awhile. She felt sorry for Sirius who yet would be unable to enjoy that freedom. But they had already gotten the ball rolling there, if everything worked out he soon be free.

As Albus Dumbledore opened the door and entered the office of Head of the DMLE, he felt the gossamer touch of various security charms and privacy enchantments. Madam Bone's office was very spartan, especially given her seniority within the Ministry. Several filing cabinets jostled for space with an unadorned desk.

"Thank you for coming Albus." Amelia Bones said to the Hogwarts Headmaster as he sat down in a chair in front of her desk. She hadn't been surprised when he'd transfigured it into a more comfortable armchair before sitting down. "I know it's late but I wanted to discuss a few things."

"My pleasure as always Amelia," Replied Dumbledore. "What can I do for you?"

"First thing is Mr. Potter. Is he at his relatives?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No, and I have no idea where Mr. Potter currently is," Dumbledore replied. "It seems vanished before the Express reached King's Cross."

"How?" Amelia asked. "Shouldn't there at least be clue how he did it?"

"I thought so to, but alas, no one seemed to know anything," Albus explained. "Nor do we know if did he it by himself or had help. "

"You suspects kidnapping? I mean isn't impossible portkey or apparate on a moving vehicle?"

"I thought so too. I have no information on anyone suspicious either embarking or disembarking the train," Dumbledore admitted with a shrug. "Nor did anyone see anyone suspicious from what I know."

"Hmmm... Quite a mystery you have there," Amelia commented.

"Yes, but I think kidnapping, while it's possible, I don't think it was that, that happened."

"I don't think so either, with how the Prophet and especially Rita Skeeter seem be on his side lately. Though I have no idea how he accomplished that."

"From his willingness to give interviews to her, it seems they have come to some understanding," Dumbledore opined. "I do believe it was he or one of his friends who gave Rita the idea of writing that article about the Black case."

"It was a slightly disturbing story," Amelia agreed. "Especially how she accused that some had been using the system to control him. That does bring up another thing I wanted to discuss. Why was what happening at Hogwarts never reported to the Ministry? Especially the Basilisk. According to records, you only acknowledge it as ancient magic that caused the petrification two years ago."

"I did not want to instil panic with the parents and also it would have brought people wishing to see the Chamber to the school," Dumbledore explained. "There is only one person who can open the Chamber and that is Mr. Potter since it requires being a Parselmouth. Would you have required him to return to the chamber just to satisfy the Ministry's curiosity?"

"I see your point," Amelia replied. "What about now the story has broken, are people wanting to see it?"

"Of course, but again only Mr. Potter can open the Chamber so it isn't something I can accommodate," Dumbledore replied.

"Any theories on he could be hiding?" Bones asked. "Or are you going to wait until September first, and hope he will return then?"

"I do not know Amelia," Albus replied truthfully. "It is possible that he won't return at all."

That answer took the head of the Magical Law Enforcement by surprise. "Why would you say that? Aren't wouldn't he obligated coming back to school? Unless it's a kidnapping, of course, but we both doubted that."

Dumbledore thought of that had happened during the previous year. Though he felt that he handled the most of it better, he still thought of the mistakes he had made when it came to the young man. "He emancipated himself, and he have even managed take his O.W.L.s. Since are no laws against taking one .s early and as you aware of the N.E.W.T.s are completely voluntary. Meaning his is now legally an adult, without any further educational obligation," Dumbledore said after he finally suppressed the regrets. "So I don't know if he will return to Hogwarts after summer. After what has transpired this year he surely must be thinking of disappearing, and I don't blame him."

"We'll provide as much protection as possible, if that's his concern," Bones stated.

"I truly don't think he will be concerned for himself, though for his friends it might be a different matter," Dumbledore answered. "No, I do not think that will be the deciding factor in this case, it is more likely some injustices he is thinking of. You have to admit, the young man has suffered much. The Minister ignored him last year about Sirius and again after the tournament. The matter with press didn't help either."

"I know, but what can we do."

"I would advise for a fair trial of Sirius Black, would be the first step. In my opinion it's long overdue that he should get one."

Amelia thought on that for a few seconds. "I agree, but we have know idea where Black is."

"If you arrange the trial, I will handle Black. While do not know where he's at. I do know how to contact him. In exchange for safe passage to Courtroom."

"Agreed, I'll suggest that to Fudge as well," Amelia made a quick note on a parchment. "Do you think Potter would show up for the trial? And do you think it would influence him in returning to Hogwarts?"

"I do not know if he'll return for any trial, though I think an appeal to his might help. They understand the importance of the matter. And have feeling they know a lot more the they are telling. As for influencing him returning to Hogwarts, I don't know."

"Those are not promising signs," Bones said as a sigh escaped her lips. "I feel it would be disastrous if he didn't return," She admitted as she thought of the ramifications if they should stay hidden. "If word got out that Potter might be gone for good, we'd have a serious problem," Amelia shook her head at the thought before continuing. "We'd have riots and the people would be so demoralized You-Know-Who could just waltz in and take over without a fight."

"That I know," Albus replied. "And it's more serious than that," He continued to himself as he thought of the prophecy. "We can hope they make the right decision."

"Right for whom though?" Bones asked.

"For all concerned."

Amelia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Does Potter know what he means to the people?"

"Possibly. Though I should warn you that Harry does not care for all the attention and pushing him into such a role might be detrimental."

Amelia nodded. "I understand, but attention he'll get no matter what. Hopefully some of friends can help him understand that.

"If you could get a trial for Sirius, it would be a start. And would also give me a reason to talk his friends and maybe get an idea where he's at. I can also ask them if they found out anything new. If I can get them to trust me more. I think I can get them to open up a little regarding Mr. Potter situation."

"I'll see to it as soon as possible," Amelia promised. "What if they have decide against it?"

"Then I will do my best to convince them otherwise," Dumbledore assured her. "If it comes to that, it shall be a lively debate."

"I haven't known you to fail in many of those," Amelia remarked.

"You haven't argued with them before. They are very protective of each other."

"Again you would know better. Now have perviously you mentioned your Defence class. Who will be teaching it this year? Mad-Eye?"

"No, after almost a year locked up in that trunk, he's taking the fight very personal," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "I'm still searching for someone to handle the class but it gets more and more difficult every year."

Amelia stared at the Hogwarts Headmaster for a few seconds before looking down at her desk and finding a piece of parchment. "Speaking of your instructors, I need to ask you about Severus Snape."

The kind grandfatherly look on Dumbledore's face disappeared instantly as his gaze sharpened. It was three seconds before he replied. "Understand Amelia that Severus has my utmost confidence."

"He is a Death Eater who responded to the call of You-Know-Who that night," Amelia said undeterred.

"I am very much aware of that," Dumbledore replied evenly.

"And you still trust him?"

"With my life Amelia. Severus went there on my request."

"Your..." Amelia started as her eyes widened but stopped as she glared at Dumbledore. "You plan on him spying for you again?" She immediately put the pieces together. "That means you have your Order going again doesn't it?"

"Amelia, I know of your opinions of the Order of the Phoenix, but they are clouded by the death of your brother."

A look of sadness crept into the eyes of the head of the Department of Law Enforcement. "Not just Edgar, they killed his wife and kids as well you know. All because of that damn club of yours."

"And what of the numerous people he saved? Amelia, you know the Ministry and even your own department is filled with Voldemort supporters. I have much to offer the fight, but I can not do it through the Ministry."

"You say the Ministry is filled with sympathizers and you have a marked Death Eater?" Amelia asked as her voice rose in volume. "If Snape is on your side then why didn't You-Know-Who kill him when he showed up that night? It's in the records you said he was working for you."

"Severus can be...most convincing," Albus answered. "But that is all I will say."

Amelia bit the inside of her cheek to choke off a retort, finally she said. "I will be watching him closely and I don't mean just because he is a Death Eater. I spoke to my niece about him and it seems he is creating an atmosphere in your castle that is conducive to further Death Eater recruitment."

"I will not discuss my choice of instructors nor their methods Amelia," Dumbledore replied with a stern tone. "That is not under the purview of the Ministry, especially the DMLE. If there is something specific you have concerning Severus, I'll be glad to discuss it with you otherwise I bid you drop this inquiry."

"You'll be the second to know WHEN I do have something on the man Albus," Amelia said in a firm voice. "Until I AM satisfied the man is not aiding You-Know-Who I will treat him as any other identified Death Eater. Do I make myself clear?"

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds. Finally Dumbledore said. "Amelia, again I must stress that Severus has my deepest trust in these matters."

"That's your business Albus, not mine. To me he is a Death Eater until it is proven otherwise and as for your Phoenix organization, I know from history you probably have some of my Aurors as members, but if I find they are slacking on their duties to support you I will discipline them, am I understood?"

"Perfectly Amelia."

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	14. Chapter 14 - Birthdays & Conspiracies

**The Fellowship of the Fox  
by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. All expect for the moogle, it belongs to Square Enix. 

I'm back after a long silence with new chapter, which if should be honest could had been out some months ago if I just had remembered to finish it then, but stuff happened. I snatched some of the birthday gifts from some other fics, don't remember which. Also snatched the part about nyctophobia from another fic which I also don't remember.

Now without further ado, lets get on with the story.

**Update 2015-12-17:** Fix some things, add some things I noticed I missed, and just generally cleaned it up a little.

**/**

**Chapter 14 - Birthdays &amp; Conspiracies**

To say that Lucuis Malfoy was an unhappy camper would be to understate the truth by several orders of magnitude. He and his family had spent days the following days the Manor had burned in rented rooms at Leaky Cauldron. While they waited for their other properties to be checked and freed of any pests or vermin.

Narcissa Malfoy almost choked on her breakfast as she read the letter that had been delivered by an Gringotts owl that morning. Lucius couldn't help but notice his normally cultivated and cultured wife spraying coffee over the table, he enquired who the letter was from. The letter had the Gringotts seal on it, this had alerted the Head of the Malfoy family that this was serious, but what it contained terrified Lucius more than that blade against his throat.

"It's from from the bank. They're citing that they closing down our vaults because breach of contract. During a random search of the vaults they had found several dark and illegal objects, that violated the treaty the Ministry have with Goblins. In accordance to contract Gringotts have sealed the vaults and would continue to take its small, annual rental fee for their continued use. The rest of the contents will remain untouched until someone is able to claim it. In the case of the Malfoy vaults, that would be Draco when he came of age. "

It was now Lucius's turn to do a spit take at the breakfast table, "What? They can't do that! This must some kind of mistake."

Narcissa hated pointing out the obvious, a task that she supposed she should be used to by now with the Malfoy males. "It also written that those vaults belong to Gringotts, and are only rented by the Malfoy family. As with any rental agreement, there are always conditions attached. Because of severity of the breach, they have taken half of the gold in the vaults as a penalty fee. "

Lucius was fuming, he had to take action and fast, this situation could not be allowed to happen. He of course had contingency funds stashed where no one else could find them. But the Malfoy's change in circumstances would certainly put a swift end to funding anyone else. Those associates who had become reliant on what was basically a handout were now going to have to look elsewhere.

"I will have to go Gringotts and clear up this. I'm sure its all just misunderstanding and that we can come to some sort of agreement," Lucius had his hand on the ever present cane with the snake motif, yes they would soon reach an agreement.

_**/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_**

Nyctophobia. It's a word few people really know by name, but nearly everyone has, at one time or another, suffered from to at least some degree. It's the fear of the dark. As children, when our minds are open and suggestible and even the non-magical children are capable of seeing magic, believing in it, we tend to fear that there is something out there, waiting and watching. It isn't even the fear of the pain that would come from whatever may be out there, or the knowledge that anything out there could, potentially, kill you. It is the unknown. Not knowing what the darkness holds, it could literally be anything. However, while the non-magical adults may look into a closet and then smile at their children who were sure that something was hiding there, believing there was nothing to fear, the child, and magicals by and large, knew that there very much were things to fear in the shadows and the dark. There were things that would lay in wait with the patience even a Saint would be jealous of.

That was why wards Neville had placed over various muggle neighbourhoods were quite unique. It was Luna who come with this ward, it was based on her mothers research of illusions, and made to only affect those with magic. Any magical with ill intent who enter the neighbourhood would assaulted by this very primal fear, and they would be unable to return from where their minds had gone. They would be stuck in the dark, paralysed by fear, because they knew what was in that darkness. They knew what that darkness held. Their minds would been unwilling to be found by they knew lurked there and so all of those various parts would try to hide away, trying not to be found by it, or anyone else who may be searching.

Only those that were strong of minds and wills, along with having good emotional control, would be able withstand the effects of these wards. As an added protection Neville had added Hostile Confusion wards. They were like muggle repelling wards which distracted unwelcome muggles. These wards tampered with ones reasoning and logic, amplifying any doubts or fears the longer one stayed under them.

Neville had spent the days following the visit to his parents by raising wards over the neighbourhoods of muggleborn class mates. It was slow and hard work, especially since he did it mostly by himself. As the Weasley's and Hermione was stuck with the Order, while Rasp's did help out a little they were mostly occupied with the Fox Den. Each ward set had a wardstone hidden and buried in a unplottable location, which had a Fiddelus cast over it of which he was the Secret Keeper.

So far Neville had yet only managed to ward four neighbourhoods He had left the charging of the wards to the house elves, as he could cover more ground that way. But Neville would have to cut it short today, as he had invited several of his friends to celebrate his birthday later today.

_**/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_**

After having finished her usual morning training routine and eating hearty breakfast, Rhy had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, she was now walking along the cobbled pathway of Diagon Alley for the second day in a row. She had an appointment with the Rasp's account manager, a goblin named Silvertounge, at ten at Gringotts today.

As she neared her location, luck would have it that she was just in time to see several goblin guards roughly throw out Lucius Malfoy out of the bank, as if he were a rowdy drunk in bar. She stopped and watched for awhile as the Head of House Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, cursed and screamed at goblins guards, while generally making spectral of himself as the goblins ignored him.

But after while he seemed to have calmed down and collected himself. With some final derogatory insults, along with promises that they would rue the day they crossed Lucius Malfoy. Lucius spun on his heel and stormed off down the alley, muttering things angrily under his breath. Much to the amusement of those watching.

As Rhy stepped into the atrium of Gringotts Wizarding bank, she nodded and flashed a smile to the guards, as she made her way over to a vacant counter where a teller was counting coins.

"Yes? State your business," the Goblin greeted sharply, without looking up from the coins.

"Good morning, sir. I'm Rhy Rasp; I have an appointment with Silvertounge and I would like you to let him know I'm here."

The Goblin looked up at Rhy and stared at him for a moment. "One moment." The goblin then said gruffly and touched a runestone. "He'll be coming through that door if you want to wait for him there."

"Thank you." Rhy nodded and walked over to the indicated area.

Not even a minute later the door opened and revealed Silvertounge. "It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Rasp."

"Very well," the Goblin said and led her back to his office. "Right this way, Rhy."

"How are you today Silvertounge?" Rhy asked politely as she followed.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Silvertounge replied.

"I'm good," Rhy said before the two shared a nice silent walk.

"Will anyone else be joining us today?" Silvertounge asked as they entered his office.

"Not that I am aware of."Rhy smirked. "Should someone be?""

"No, not necessarily," the Goblin waited until she sat down before he took his seat. "As you know we have reviewed all of the information you left with us. And as told you know, your request for aid from the Goblin Nation has been accepted. We will not able to provide with any warriors or financial backing, but we will gladly help you with anything regarding warding, curse breaking, or anything else that is mainly support. We can also help you with any enchanting or rune . All to a fee, of course, but you will get a major discount."

"We are most satisfied with the services provided for the Rasp family by the Goblin Nation," Rhy said with gratitude. "And we would like to make use of that offer immediately."

"The Goblin Nation is honoured to serve the house of Rasp in any capacity and pleased to provide acceptable service," Silvertounge replied. "What do you require?"

"One of our contacts have found an another piece of Voldemort's vile soul," "It's an ugly ring that was made somewhat clumsily out of gold ring inset with a large black stone engraved a triangle, containing a circle, bisected by a line. "

Rhy and friends had decided since they didn't know what protected this horux. Since it had been Dumbledore who obtained it and destroyed it the last time. All they had about it was second hand information, therefore it been decided it that it would be safer to let the goblins handle it. Therefore they would get the goblins rip the site apart, disposing of the ring without them having to go anywhere near it. Rhy saw the goblin left eye twitch a little, when she described the ring.

"Just you know we do know what the crest on ring mean, the Peverell coat of arms, which is also the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. And before you ask it is the actual Resurrection Stone. Though seems like neither Voldemort nor the Gaunts knew that. We believe they were unaware of its existence. Will this cause any problems?"

"No problem, I get a team on it as soon this meeting is over," Silvertounge replied. "Though I think it might be best to hide the fact that it is a Hallow."

"You do what think is for the best. From the information we have it's hidden in a run-down shack with a dead snake nailed to the door. Located near the village of Little Hangleton. We don't know kind of wards or traps has placed around the place, but since it's Voldemort we're talking about here it's probably something nasty. But we do know that the ring have been cursed with powerful flesh rotting curse, with strong compulsion charm tied to it. So be proceeded with caution."

"I'll be sure to warn the curse breakers about that. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I like to hire a solicitor on the behalf of Sirius Black, any idea of a good one?"

"I think I know one that fits and that can be trusted, as long you don't have anything against a non-human solicitors."

"That's no problem, as long as they can be trusted I don't care."

"Good, then I will contact Woebringer after this. He is one of our best and very discreet."

"If accepts the case give him this," Rhy said as handed the goblin a small case filled vials containing silver liquid. "It is all the memories of me and friends, have pertaining to the case. And remind him that Harry Potter cannot be called as a witness."

"I will be sure to inform him," Silvertounge said.

The rest of time they went through the audit that Rhy, had requested on vaults and account connected to her. By the time they were done, Rhy's stomach was growling audibly, bringing a rueful grin to the goblins lips. "I think that's the signal to end this for today. If are there any changes or if you forgot something, you just owl me and I will deal with it. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"No, thank you, that will be all for today," Rhy picked up the paperwork and rose, bowing from the waist, she told the goblin, "May your gold always flow."

Slivertounge rose. Returning the bow, the old goblin replied,"And may your enemies suffer."

Without further ado, she headed out of the bank into a hustle and bustle in the Alley.

_**/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_**

The party took place during and after dinner. It wasn't that bad, to be honest. They'd just invited over almost everyone their year, fed them an enormous dinner, and baked a cake that seemed larger than Hagrid.

At around three in the afternoon, the first of the guests showed up. It had been the Rasps, which arrived by Floo and brought a wrapped gift with them. He smiled when he saw Rhy and her two sister.

"Happy Birthday, Neville," Rhy said as she handed him their gift. "This is for you."

"Thanks," Neville said. "What is it?"

"Not telling," Rhy replied

"You'll just have to wait," Kerry added with a laugh. He gave the younger witch a fake pout and placed the gift on a table in the Entry Parlour, as a house elf show them the way the ballroom where a there was a huge sparkling banner along the back wall, wishing Neville a Happy, Happy Birthday. Dancing multicoloured lights along the walls, hanging from the ceiling.

The guests continued to arrived over the next hour. The Weasley's and Hermione arrived about twenty minutes into the gathering, by then a large table had been brought forth carry all the presents Neville had received.

He was very pleased with the gifts he received, it was mostly sweets of some sort, although he did complain a little about how much the Weasley's present must have cost. He really enjoyed the dragon-hide boots that the sisters had clubbed up to get him. They were sturdy and surprisingly comfortable after they contracted to conform to his feet. Neville thought the glossy dark hide looked very smart with the blackened metal fittings. Ginny told him in secret that they had put a feather light charm on them, so they almost made no noise, and barley left any no foot prints.

Neville had received gifts from every branch of the Longbottom family. Several sets of pyjamas, complete outfits down to socks and underwear, a couple variety boots (snow and hiking), a heavy cloak in a dark forest green, books on gardening, on herbology, and on botany.

Luna had sent him her present by owl, as she still out travelling with her father. After having opened it, he pulled out and reveal a simple packing material that held two dozen crystal figurines, each about four inches tall. The were each crafted to look like individual fairies with various styles of wings, either dragonfly, butterfly, bee or angelic, feather-like wings; various colours of hair, either cropped short and spiky or long and luxurious, dresses from stylized armoured or jungle-like bikinis to long, flowing dresses and with various expressions that appeared to be near perfection on their faces. As though something were trying to be captured, but never quite made it there.

Each was delicate and beautifully crafted. And while the bodies and hair seemed to be made of a single crystal that shifted in colour as needed to make them look almost natural, the clothes and accessories they held like bows or knives at their waists or on their calves, were all other forms of crystal that looked to have been grown around the body since they were attached without actually being the same crystal as the body. In effect, it was as though these fairies and their clothing had simply turned into crystal at some point.

"Whoa," Hermione mumbled, wide-eyed. "What ... are they?"

Neville had picked up the letter from Luna and read it aloud for Hermione's benefit.

'Dear Neville,

Happy birthday and I'm sorry if this come later than your actual birthday. I'm still travelling with my father and it might just takes a little longer, even with our friend's speedy flying.

As for your birthday present, I found this as we were passing through a Scandinavian village. When I found what theme immediately thought that this was the prefect present for you. The fairies here apparently dance with some of the witches in the many fairy circles on All Hallows Eve and the selected ones are gifted these figurines by capturing the starlight and growing the crystal, each fairy making a replica of itself. I heard it's quite the beautiful spectacle.

The amazing thing with them are that you can take and store emotions if you ask them to, and will let you feel them any time you want just as if you were reliving the memory. They glow softly when an emotion is stored.

We should also be home mid-August, so feel free to send as many letters as you wish to then. Just remember it may take me a little while to respond to them.

I hope you enjoy your presents,

Your friend Luna Lovegood.'

Hermione had given him a pair of thick gloves, also in dragon hide, which was charmed to improve ones grip and grip strength, and make one less likely to drop anything, even if it were very smooth or slippery.

The Rasp's really was one of a kind, made and charmed by themselves. Rhy had gotten the idea from a game series she liked. And they had tried to recreate it as an advanced type of golem. Neville immediately recognized what it was, it was a moogle. While he had never really gotten at the games like Rhy had, there was no mistaking it. That form, those wing, and that ball, now matter how he looked it. The Rasp's had created a moogle. While they claimed it was just prototype he was getting, and that they his option on it, he still couldn't believe that they had created a real life moogle and gave to him.

The moogle was only a foot tall with with fur, resembling a small mammal, with a balloon-shaped head and a vertically oval nose resembling a koala, with it's eyes currently closed. Rhy informed him that while awake it eyes would be squinted most the time. A red ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna hanged from it's head, which the Rasp's warned him that it would be sensitive about being touched.

It sported a full mane of fluffy fur, worn like a mink fur boa around the neck. The moogle's wings were small and pink, of a bat-like design, as to juxtapose it's otherwise harmless appearance. It could use it's wings to fly and it's possibly it can fly several meters above the ground, but it would be just simply too afraid to do so.

Personality wise they had made it to have a bubbly nature. It would be intelligent and industrious, but wary of human contact. The moogle would be able to speak English but would often punctuate its sentences with "kupo" as a verbal tic. They left honour of naming the moogle to Neville, and a note with instructions on how to activate it.

Rhy had said they maybe would something similar in a prank someday in the future, but in that case they need to see how it work and behaved first. He had yet activate it.

He was, however, secretly glad that his friends hadn't bought him a bunch of expensive presents. But all in all, the birthday celebration turned out to be a very fun evening.

The food was amazing. A long buffet with Succulent roast beef and pork, chicken, fluffy potatoes, thick gravies, multiple vegetables, an several different kinds of fruit. Warm fluffy and freshly baked rolls with butter. One huge cake with fifteen candles for Neville to blow out. Candy, cakes, cookies, sweets of a hundred different varieties. Fizzy drinks and juice in different flavours

There was music and laughter. Conversations with cousins and classmates. Makings of new friends. Reconnecting with old ones. Dancing. A few slow songs. More fast ones. All in all they had a wonderful evening, it was capped off with an extensive fireworks display.

It was by far Neville best birthday by far.

_**/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_**

The following day elsewhere, at a quarter-to-twelve, Nymhadora Tonks walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place,

"Something smells good," Tonks said, as she sat down at the table.

"Breakfast lasagne," Remus said, "Or in this case, 'brunch lasagne'. An old speciality of my mother's."

"I wasn't aware you could cook," Tonks said.

Remus smiled wryly. "It is one of the few things I can cook in an oven without burning it, thanks to my mother. I'm more comfortable around a Muggle microwave. I lived on microwave dinners for many years."

Time passed and couple of minutes later the the rest of the house came tottering in.

Soon, they were all seated around the kitchen table, with a plate of breakfast lasagne and bottles of butterbeer. The lasagne consisted of eggs, cheese, sausage, and sausage gravy instead of the usual tomato sauce. It was quite tasty.

"Who made this dish?" Molly asked, "It is delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"I accept those compliments," Remus said.

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Exactly how long have you been keeping your cooking skills a secret, Remus Lupin?"

Remus smiled wryly.

Ten minutes later, all food was abandoned as a couple of owls flew through the window, all eyes glued to on of them in particular.

The first was Gringotts owl, carrying a letter addressed to Sirius.

The second was a unknown horned owl that delivered a letter to the twins. It looked like an ad flier for the shop that had signed a contract with them sell their stuff, was opening soon. It invited them with their family and friends to the grand opening of the shop, which would be celebrated with cake and fizzy drinks under the first day. The rest of the first week would run a lottery where could win fabulous prizes, along with that they would have huge sale on selected wares. Similar letters had been sent to all who had been sent to members of the DA. And each contained a subtle compulsion charm, that was barley noticeable, making the reader to visit the store at least once.

The third owl was from Hogwarts carrying the book lists, for this year. No one noticed that the some of the letters were thicker than the rest, nor the thud the thicker letters made as they hit table.

Because it was the last owl that caught everyone attention. It was a beautiful snow-white owl, that everyone present immediately recognized. It was Hedwig, pet, friend and familiar to Harry Potter, who had been missing for several weeks now. She headed straight for Sirius, who quickly and took the letter as Ginny gave Hedwig a few owl treats. Who, after devouring them and drinking some water, spread out her wings and after few powerful strokes with them were gone.

Sirius had been sick with worry, since they had found out that his was godson missing. He hardly ate and slept and was almost always in a bad mood or depressed, that he was forced stay in house he hated didn't help things either. He had even lost several pounds and was even more emaciated then before. That all changed when he saw Hedwig. Harry's owl was a gorgeous creature, covered with soft, dazzling white feathers.

When he saw Hedwig carrying a letter addressed to him, he quickly retrieved it, and ripped it open. The message was short and written in the scrawly handwriting of his godson, telling him that if he was a Marauder he would know what do. The line telling him if he was Marauder he would know what do really bothered him for some reason. Then it hit like bolt from the blue, he drew his wand and touched it to the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." To his utter amazement and excitement, the words swirled across the parchment, changing, multiplying, to then finally coalesce into a neat script:

'Dear Snuffles,

I hope this letter reaches you well and that you are in good health.

Am still alive, as you may surmise from this note.

Of course, I could be dead and someone is faking the letter to fool you. But really only few know you are Padfoot of the Marauders, or that the Marauders became animaguses because Moony's furry little problem. And further prove who I'm let me mention a certain incident involving me, you, Hermione and our friend Buckbeak.

I know it's probably is hard, especially since you are at that grim old place, but do take of yourself.

Unfortunately this isn't just a letter to ask you how you are doing. I know that you are aware of what happened recently. I talking of course of my disappearance from the Hogwarts Express. Trust me when I say that there was a very good reason for this.

Also say hi to 'Mione, Gin, Luna, Nev and Ron for me. And everyone else except Dumbledore. You could tell Dumbledore I think is a sanctimonious goat because;

First off, he seems be unable to envision any situation that justified killing another person, and seems to hold on to the common misconception that many of the faithful have that killing a person is a mortal sin. In English, one of the Ten Commandments in the Bible is 'Thou shalt not kill.' That misconception is derived from a mistranslation of the original Hebrew by the Greeks and carried through in Latin and later English. The Hebrew word was not 'kill,' it was 'murder,' the unlawful and unjustified taking of life. Big difference. The ancient Greek did not distinguish between those two words. Despite being thrown into a major war with Voldemort, Dumbledore refused to kill or allow any of his followers to do so.

Secondly, he was a firm believer in redemption, while I agree with his philosophy in principal, I also recognize that as honourable as that concept is, it can also be taken to extremes. At some point, a person must realize they are accountable for what they do and say. Should we give others a second chance? Indeed we should, but they have to earn it. There is an old expression he never seem to have understood - fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!

With this in mind I decided that best course of action is for me to take is to go underground and disappear. So don't search for me, as you won't find me.

Love your godson Harry.

P.S. This letter will self-destruct after you have read it, just be on safe side, which means now.'

Just as had finished reading the letter, it poofed and exploded into a fine spray of ash. Leaving his face blackened and his eyebrows singed, as he if had been playing with exploding snap cards.

Hundreds of miles away Albus Dumbledore also received a letter, but this time it was from a house-elf that he recognized as Dobby. However, before he could ask where Harry was, the elf disappeared again. He should have stunned the elf but sadly his reflexes weren't what they used to be. When he unfolded the letter he noticed the handwriting and sank into his comfy chair in relief. He quickly read the letter and was surprised at what he was reading.

'Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I'm writing this letter to inform you that I will not continue my studies at Hogwarts this September. And in the light of recent events I decided that the course of action I can take is to simply disappear. As long as the Ministry is determined to hide its head under the blankets as though pretending the monster isn't there will rob it of its power. I can only this ending badly, unless the Minister changes his mind, otherwise it just have opposite effect.

You might disagree with all this, and I know you may still worry about things, especially about the Dursley's , but rest assured it's all for the greater good.

Have a nice day,

Harry James Potter

Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter'

The disappearance of Harry Potter and Longbottom's had surprised and scared him as well. He didn't know what had happened and where they had gone off to and that bothered him more than anything. An cursory inspection had revealed that even Longbottom's medical files had gone missing. Which made him suspect that the whole thing was set-up just to cover up the Longbottom's disappearance. But to set-up something so large, complex and audacious just to kidnap a pair of invalids. It didn't compute, if wanted to kidnap them dozen of other ways to do without undue attention. So had gone for some so flashy. Dumbledore couldn't see what their end goal was with this.

And Harry on the other hand was simply too important for the survival of the Wizarding World. If something happened to him, they were doomed. He had pulled in every member of the Order to find Harry but to no avail. No matter what they did or where they looked, they were unable to find any trace of him. The only reassurance they had was that Tom had no clue to Harry's location as well.

He had his suspicions, but no proof, that the disappearance of Harry and Longbottom, along with the portkey debacle and maybe even the torching of Malfoy Manor, were all connected somehow. And it all pointed to this mysterious group calling themselves the Fellowship of the Fox. He had tried dig up any information about them, but gotten zilch. It was as if they had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. No know purpose, or any know members, not even their numbers, but the girl Alastor Moody had fought in the Hall of Prophecies at the DoM, Dumbledore suspected was a member of this mysterious new fellowship.

Sure their howler had said something about setting things right, where he and Ministry had failed, but what did that really mean. Was is the Voldemort and his Death Eaters they meant, and if so how did they plan to solve it. Questions begot questions, none of which he had any answers too. And this was another thing troubled him greatly, too much was unknown or uncertain, he didn't like that.

Dumbledore put down the letter and put one of his famous lemon-drops in his mouth. This was distressing news to say the least. He was also curious about how Harry had managed to disappear from the train but judging from the House-Elf that delivered the letter, he had an idea.

Putting that aside, how Harry had managed to take his O. still befuddled him. When the did boy manage that, since results was registered right after the summer break started, he must taken them while the tournament was still going on. And from what Albus knew had Harry never left the vicinity of the Hogwarts long enough to take any tests examinations, nor had any examiners come here what he knew.

"Well Fawkes, it seems our young friend Harry has managed to impress me once more." Dumbledore said to his phoenix. The noble bird replied with a happy song before bursting into flames. It seemed his burning day had come early. Dumbledore looked at the little bird in the ashes and smiled. Fawkes had been a dear companion for many years and he was amazed each and every time at the rebirth of his friend.

Suddenly his fireplace flared up and a face appeared. It was a very distressed Molly Weasley who appeared and asked if she could pass through to the his office. Dumbledore quickly granted him access and second later Molly tumbled out the fireplace.

While today was her birthday, Rhy had managed after much persistence and fast talking convinced her friends not make big deal of it this, and not throw her a party. Or at least she that was, was she thought. What didn't know was that her sisters had conspired with the elfs to throw her a surprise party.

While it paled in comparison to Neville party yesterday, it was still had quite enjoyable. It was quite small party with only her sisters, Neville and the elfs in attendance. While group the was holed up Grimmuald Place had wanted to come, they not been allowed to leave Order HQ, because there had no available chaperones to follow them. So instead they had sent their presents and apologies with Kreacher.

Like with Neville, Luna had her some strange bauble she had found under her travel. But this one was not magical like Neville's, but no less exquisite.

The most surprising present had come from the goblins. Since she never expected to receive anything from them, she quite surprised when a package with a letter from Gringotts came, congratulating her seventh birthday and telling her that they had sent her something that they hoped might help her in any of her future endeavours

A first glance it had looked like just an dusty old cloak. But somehow it reminded her of her Invisibility Cloak in that she could feel something while touching it. However, unlike her other cloak that felt soft like water, this one felt like nothing, like touching the air.

It was a soft black cotton-silk combination in appearance. It was long, and when she put it on, over her shoulders it hung to her ankles where it has a tattered effect at the end like a bats wings. It had dark, blackened platinum fastenings, a high black collar that folded around her neck, and a pointed hood. However, when she finished fastening it on she had been startled, and her eyes had widened in awe and shock.

It had spread out like bat wings, stiff, but rather than flapping it glided her off her feet. It surprisingly felt similar to a broom, but not quite – it was the same, but different. After taking a deep breath to stop her from panicking before her small feet touched down and the cloak dropped back to hug her body and she grinned.

'A cloak enchanted with the gift of flight, the goblins sure how to give presents', she had thought to herself giddy with excitement.

But her favourite Rhy had gotten from her sisters, it was a belt with the Rasp crest on the belt buckle. It were made of a combination basilisk and dragon skin weaved together and then lined with acumantula silk on the inside, while they had decorated the outside with scales taken from themselves. Rhy had been quite touched by that and had given her sister each a big hug while thanking them.

Lucius Malfoy not having pleasant day, and he was still reeling from the day he had yesterday. He had left the Minister of Magic's office without what he came for, this was a new experience for the blond Slytherin. He had been seething, as he strode through Ministry with the presence of one who expected people to move out of his way, just without his usual look of arrogance missing. He always known that Cornelius Fudge was an idiot, but he had at least thought he was his idiot - bought and paid for. Cornelius won't get a job cleaning up owl shit at the post office by the time he was finished with him.

After having been thrown out of Gringotts and humiliated in Diagon Alley by the goblins. He had marched over to Ministry to bully Dirk Cresswell, the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, into set things right along with punishing the little beasts, while at it. But to no avail, so he had then gone higher up the food chain to Amos Diggory, which was the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Only to find that with the aftermath of portkey debacle and the recent death of his son, he didn't have even bother or care for what Lucius Malfoy thought.

But it had been Minister office that been the biggest surprise Lucius had always seen Fudge as someone of weak of mind and will. Someone easy to control, manipulate, or bribe. But since he didn't have access to Malfoy vaults bribing Fudge would be out of question. That's why when Fudge had stonewalled his attempts to get the Minister to deal with the goblins, Lucius had been quite surprised. It seemed like Fudge had managed to get brain from somewhere, along with growing some backbone.

But what worried him the most was that, he was not the only that had his vaults seized. At the Ministry he had encountered Nott, Avery and Flint. And now he was talking to Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. All of them, like him, had had their vaults seized due to a sudden random search of their vaults. Something was up, he didn't know what yet, but Lucius sure didn't like it.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	15. Chapter 15 -The Fox Den

**The Fellowship of the Fox**

**by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.

They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**/**

**Chapter 15 - The Fox Den**

The old home to Evan Rosier, where the Dark Lord had established his new hideout, was filled with the groaning and tortured bodies of those who'd felt the Dark Lord's wrath when he found out that the goblins had sized the vaults of several of his members.

Voldemort was seething. **HOW DARE THOSE FILTHY THIEVING LITTLE BEASTS STEAL FROM HIM! HIM! HOW DARE THEY! **

After he had freed his faithful from Azkaban, he would have to eradicate those little pests.

As to add insult to injury, and injury to insult, he still hadn't managed get any information about that damn Fellowship, that had dared to mock and attack him. Only that the goblins had seemingly joined up with them.

Voldemort was definitely not in a good mood, but he also knew he could do nothing about it for now, except for torturing his followers for their failure. Which would also help him to alleviate some of bad mood. But it was still so frustrating, but knew he couldn't rush thing, so he would have to think up something else to do for now.

**/**

Elsewhere, outside the sun was hot, its rays infinite and unforgiving. Then again, summers tends to be like that sometimes. As the Weasley family, plus Hermione, walked down the cobbled street in the marketplace known as Diagon Alley, for the yearly school shopping trip. They would also, while were in the Alley anyway, check out the new shop, the Fox Den, that had its grand opening today.

They recognized the store as soon they saw it, with celebratory balloons and plaques announcing their grand opening, and that where having a opening sale, along with offering free cake and butterbeer to anyone of their customers, but only as long supplies last.

The twins fell in love with the shop, at first sight. Set against the dull shop fronts around them, Fox Den's windows hit their eye like a firework display. The twins dream was to one day open a store of their own, and the Fox Den were like nothing they had seen in the magical world. with a fox-shaped sign hanging on the door that said;

_The Fox Den_

_A Jack of all trades, Master of none._

_Open Hours _

_Opens most days at 9 or 10. _

_Now and then as early as 7, but some days as late as 11 or 12. _

_We close around 17 or 18._

_Sometimes even at 16, but other times not until around midnight. _

_Some days or afternoons, we are not here at all, but in recently we have been here almost constantly, except for when we're elsewhere, but should be here also._

_Our customer complaints office is manned odd Thursdays, odd months at full moon between the hours of 3 and 5. But it's always reachable by owl post_.

As they pushed the door open, they were greeted by a riot of colour The room and contents lacked any sort of symmetry. The Weasley's was overwhelmed by the room as they looked around at the flowing irregular features. Then it shifted, a rhythm emerged pulsing. They could feel their pulse slowing to match the rhythm of the room and their bodies began relaxing. Somehow they actually felt happier as they looked around. That combined with subtle uplifting music they heard in the background, made them all feel rejuvenated.

What they didn't know was that the music they was part of the many defences of the store. It was Phoenix song, that been inlaid into celling to play seamlessly and continuously, and charmed so it reached every nook an cranny. No matter where you where in the store you would always be able to hear it as clearly, and at the same volume. To those who were pure of heart, the song would be empowering, divine and uplifting. To those who were wicked, the song would weaken them and sound like terrifying demonic screeching.

As looked the Weasley's continued to look around the store, the twins noticed that even the way the stuff was presented to the customers was worthy of note. Placing their own logo on goods not only provided free advertising, but allowed them to increase the price as well. Along with an incredibly wide range of merchandise, both magical and muggle, the twins were drawn in like moths to a flame, Ron and Ginny smirked at how impressed their family seemed to be with the Fox Den.

"Amazing. Truly wondrous!" Arthur exclaimed breathlessly, when he had become acclimated to the store.

A small laugh was heard somewhere behind them.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, we strive to do our best."

The family turned around to see little girl grinning at them.

"Want the grand tour?" she asked. "Come on!"

The rest of the Weasley's were then introduced to the owners of the store, as the little girl guided them around store. The twins were actually a little surprised find out that the Rasp's was the sole owners of the shop. As they all were younger then them, the twins had always assumed that they some sort of guardian or something, to handle the actual running of the shop.

The store was split up in three parts, first it was the entrance, where the counter with the register was. Behind the counter there was door with a sign, which said personal only, it was there the break room, storage room and changing rooms were. To the left of the entrance the muggle part of the store was located. In here you could find books on how cook, bake and clean without using magic, gardening, non-magical history, martial arts books, and books for pleasure reading.

There were also guides describing what clothes to wear if one wanted to blend in the in non-magical world, how use public transports, how use money, how to use telephones, what a telephone was and how to use it, what the police and fire department was and how contact them, and many more simply describing how survive and navigate in non-magical world without using magic.

To the right of the entrance was the magical part of the store. The books were more varied in topics then the muggle section was. One could find books on basic introductions for those that entered the magical the first time. Explain about about Gringotts, Aurors and the Ministry, how to find and contact them.

There were several books and manuals on duelling The etiquette, history, rules for a formal duel, and difference a formal duel and street duel. How to best use charms, jinxes, hexes, and transfiguration in a duel. Some manuals even showed how effectively use potions in a live battle.

They also sold assorted gems, crystals, and potion supplies. Over where the ingredient were hanged a sign:

_We also have Basilisk parts, price on demand, ask at the counter if interested._

In the sections for jokes and pranks, were various good from WWW and Zonks, the twins could see that their mother wasn't sure if she should be happy or not when saw WWW products. They were then led back to the entrance and each of them were given a ticket to use in the lottery, much to their parents protests.

**/**

As the Weasely's got shown around the newly opened Fox Den, the visitors at Gringotts Bank watched in confusion as they were witnesses to a most peculiar scene. A big black dog had casually strolled up to teller and to then gave up loud bark that caught everyone's attention. The goblin teller looked nonplussed at the dog for a while, before he quite puzzled asked.

"You must be Mr. Snuffels, I assume," the dog responded with what looked like a nod, "You're expected. Wait here a moment please. Woebringer will soon come to meet you." After giving a bark of confirmation, the dog took a few steps back and sat on its haunches to wait, much to the confused onlookers amazement.

A few minutes later as customers (who most still bore a looks of shock, confusion, or curiosity) was waiting in queue at one the counters at Gringotts. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw the dog being led across the hall by a goblin, toward the large doors that led into the vaults. Many wondered to themselves if anyone else had seen that and found it odd that that a dog were being led into a vault, without so much of traces of owner. How could a dog have a vault at Gringotts?

**/**

'What did I do to deserve this?'

It was the question that Wormtail found asking himself, as he stood outside throne room of his master's new hideout. He could clearly hear groans and screams from the Death Eaters as his master continued his raged rant, cursing them whenever he felt it was necessary.

'I suppose I volunteered for this when took the mark, so I deserve it,' Wormtail sighed, that and the fact I gave her the bag.

Peter Pettigrew was not a happy wizard, this was not a new phenomenon but the degree of unhappiness was gradually climbing to heights that hadn't been scaled in well over a decade. And he was fully aware that he had no one to blame but himself for that.

Sometimes he couldn't help himself to wonder, how his life would had been if hadn't chosen to betray his friends. But he often avoided that train of thought since it only served to make him more depressed. What was done, was done. He had made his choice, so now all that was left was to live with the consequences.

Pushing those melancholic thoughts aside, he took a deep breath and steeled himself, as walked in bowed before his lord and master.

**/**

After having calm down a bit, Voldemort addressed the portly wizard who was prostrating himself before his master, "Rise, Wormtail."

As the Rat Animagus hastily complied, an uncharacteristic chuckle slipped from the Dark Lord. "It amazes me, Wormtail, that you seem to be the most capable of my people."

"Th-th-thank-you, m-master," Pettigrew fawned, while trying to hide his pride in his Master's compliment.

"Don't get so excited. It doesn't really say very much," admonished the Dark Lord mildly, though he was slightly amused. "Now, Wormtail, I have task for you. This is what I want you to do..."

**/**

Felix Felicis, also known as 'Liquid Luck' and skews odds where things can go well or poorly to your favour, quite heavily in fact. For politics and fighting, or even during a date if you desire, it would grant you the best odds possible for you. Because of this Felix Felicis was a banned substance in organized competitions, sporting events, examinations, or elections. And if taken in excess, it caused giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. It was also highly toxic in large quantities.

While it is possible to easily overdose on such a potion in an extreme way, and the ingredients were hard are difficult to obtain, they are very much worth it and as long as you didn't abuse it. Not many knew how brew it, since it was complicated and complex potion, that took long to brew and was easy to mess up horribly.

Unfortunately this was one of potions that did nothing for the Rasp's, since the most potent substance in it was Malclaw venom, and all the Rasp's were immune to its effects. The Mackled Malaclaw was a land creature closely resembling a lobster, with light grey skin and green spots, it could reach a length of twelve inches.

While the venom of a Malclaw was not lethal per se, but it made Murphy law to become true. What can go wrong with a person who has been affected with it would go wrong. But with an addition that 'whatever can go wrong will go wrong, and it will happen in the most embarrassing and explosive way possible.'

It causes epic amount of bad luck for the person affected by it. Even when given the lethal dose it does not cause damage to the tissue or mind or any such thing to be affected critically. But it will cause any such accident which will cause to the victim to lose its life. Merely touching it would cause a minor amount of bad luck.

A vial of Felix Felicis, was among the many fine prizes that could be won in the lottery that the Rasp's had organized to celebrate the grand opening of their store. While the potion was quite potent, the vial only contained enough for about two days of really good luck. And it seemed like fate would have that it was the Weasley Patriarch, Arthur Weasley, that won that vial.

While his wife, Molly, had won a set of cook books containing both French and Asian cuisine. And the children had all won a custom made wand, along with a wand-holster.

"It's modified to fit any arm or leg-length. Conceals and protects your wand from Disarming and Summoning Spells, and if your wand-holster is placed on your arm, a simple swish of your hand and your wand will easily be reachable in a blink of an eye, if needed for quick duelling It is colour-changing as well, so you can change it to suit your fancy. It's nine galleons a piece, if you want buy one for yourself," Rhy explained, as they were given the holsters. "The wands will be delivered to you by owl when they are ready."

While their original plans for making the wands for the DA had been scraped, they would still had to give out the wands they had made, as they had been attuned for each DA member personal use. So they wouldn't be able to sell them to someone else either way.

After that the girl declared the tour over and left them to do what they wanted. The twins went to explore the section dedicated to non-magical pranks and practical jokes. While Ron, Ginny and Hermione seemed to have dragged the little girl that had been their guide off to somewhere. Leaving the parents alone to wander in the store.

**/**

With the sun starting to set, Rhy crested a rise that gave her a good view of her destination. Pausing in her hiking, she looked out over the opulent house before them. She were currently looking out over the house where Dolores Umbridge lived. It was here they would aim the first strike, because of all that she done and stood for. But most importantly was what she would do, and she would try to preach.

While Umbridge shared the same sentiments as Voldemort and his ilk. She preferred to do things more legally, and if that was not possible, she would make sure that it could not be traced back to her. While not rich, she had many connection both high and low, and had no scruples about using blackmail to achieve her goals. She was amongst most outspoken about her views against mudbloods and half-breed, as she called them.

Therefore Rhy and his friends had deemed her to be a perfect subject to further test the effects Rhy blood had on people. Unlike the goblins or Neville who just had a drop or two on their tongue Umbrigde would be injected with 20 ml directly into her heart with a syringe. According to their calculations, that would be fastest by to spread it.

So whilst she was sleeping, she snuck into the her bedroom to do the deed. But hadn't Rhy counted on the door creaking loudly as she opened it. The sound had woken Umbridge, but before she managed to register what was happening she had been quickly subdued and silenced. Now sitting straddled over Rhy reach into her sub-space pocket remove a pre-filled syringe.

Umbridge eyes grew wide in fear as watched her attacker reach for something, and then pull a out at syringe filled with some red liquid out of mid-air. Her heart raced when she felt the needle pierce her skin and the liquid was slowly pushed into her.

After the syringe had been removed in a desperate attempt to flee , she gathered all her and threw her attacker of her. But before she could do anything else, everything around her seemed to slow down to a crawl. All sound became more muted and long drawn, to the point that they no longer comprehensible. She tried to move her body but for some reason it felt extremely sluggish, and would only move in ultra rapid. She screamed in her mind, not noticing the her attackers now were long gone.

**/**

After having left Umbridge in a world that, to her, almost stood still. Rhy proceeded to ransack the house the house for the keystone to the the house wards. While at the same time filling the house with limbo mist, as an surprise for the visitors that would come later.

Limbo mist was an odd-looking golden mist that floated a few feet above the ground. When stepping into it, the mist appeared to reverse the effects of gravity. Individuals caught up in the mist felt that they were hanging upside down from the ground. If the individual could keep a cool head and walk through the mist, then the effects were reversed upon exiting the mist. Because of this Rhy had deemed it to be perfect as surprise present to those who were unwary.

After several hours of searching she found the wardstone hidden in a concealed room in the basement. And after making some changes to it, she triggered the ward that would make the Ministry Aurors come running. She then after shoot their own version of the dark mark high in the sky (a scarlet sniggering fox head) Rhy became Nine-tails and faded out to observe the spectacle that would unfold.

A few minutes later Rhy saw a group of Aurors apparate in just outside the wards boundary line. A few of the older ones became cautious and stopped as soon as they unknown mark hang above house, while the younger ones just ignored it. It was then it happened, just as one of them passed the boundary line, along with his partner was stripped buck naked. To the others it looked like that when they had passed the wards their clothes had just disintegrated. Another thing they noticed was the pairs skin and hair had changed colours, even their eye colour had changed.

The first skin and eyes had become completely golden, while all the hair on body had become deep red. His partner on the other hand, had gotten bronze coloured hair and deep blue skin. The pair was quickly overcome with embarrassment and dashed of to find their clothes again. Another Auror then walked through, but unlike previous couple he only lost his clothes. But his partner wasn't that lucky as her skin become dark green and her hair hair had turned to silver, along with the loss of her clothes.

Rhy could barley keep herself from laughing out loud at the that prank wards she had added, when she saw Tonks trying to cross the wards and promptly every stitch of clothing, while her skin and eyes became bright yellow, and her hair turned pitch black.

The wards was of their own design, the first made so any clothes someone disintegrate as soon as they the ward line. It was also one reasons Rhy had changed to Ninie-tails before crossing it, since it didn't affect animals. The second was what they called a Hogwarts detection ward. From sorting hat they had learned that when each child is sorted a specific mark is left on them, one unique to the house they were sorted in. This mark was originally made so would easier to keep track on who did what, and where. But had since long been forgotten, they had only stumble on this information when had asked the hat if it was possible to make anti-Slytherin ward.

The Hogwarts detection ward worked in that way that if you went to Hogwarts, you would turn into colours for the house you were sorted in. For Griffindors that would be red and gold, while for Ravenclaws that would be bronze and blue, Slytherins would become green and silver, and Hufflepuffs yellow and black. Once she had having her fill of a what she considered successful prank, she shifted home tell her sisters all about it.

**/**

The sun dawned on another day at the HQ of the Order of Phoenix and the shrill blaring of an alarm clock greeted Sirius Black as he roused himself from a restless night of sleep. Glaring at the clock, he shut it off and crawled out of bed heading towards the bathroom. After taking a shower and taking care of the other necessities, he made his way downstairs and into kitchen for some breakfast.

Yesterday had been interesting to say at least. He know how he had done it, but somehow his godson had managed to win favour from the Goblins. He spent most of the in discussion with Woebringer, about his case and he could remember about that day. He also managed to take care of some of the Black business. It was mostly officially claiming the the Black vaults and properties, updating his will, along with few other things. He hadn't left Gringotts until they closed late in evening, at which he had transform into Padfoot. After reaching an secluded area, he had apparated back to Grimmuald Place 12.

**/**

At same time Sirius were meeting Woebringer, elsewhere in London, Cornelius Fudge had the public's reactions at the forefront of his mind as hue smiled, while he looked over the throngs of reporters from various newspapers and magazines, that had assembled on his word. Fudge was feeling good, last night he got an brilliant idea. And all that was left now was to put it in to action. For today was going to be a glorious day for his career because he would be able to remove an obstacle and so distract the sheep that any cries against his continued rule would be silenced.

"Witches and wizards of the press, thank you all for coming today," Fudge said to the crowd of reporters. "I have called you here today to discuss several things. Mainly to address the rumours that have been flying about concerning Sirius Black. Evidence has been brought forward that questions the before Black was sentenced to Azkaban. Therefore I am offering Sirius Black a temporary pardon, and I request that he give himself over to the Ministry of Magic. I give a Minister's guarantee that this is not a trick to capture Black. The evidence brought forward is quite shocking and could very well turn over the guilty verdict made over twelve years ago."

"Then why was he in Azkaban..."

"What about the Potters..."

"Those are all good questions, of which we sadly currently have no answer," Fudge replied. "Therefore I personally rescind all orders in regards to the capture of Sirius Black, along with rescinding the kiss on sight order for him. If he gives himself up to the Ministry willing I will my personally ensure protection. The Ministry screwed up Black, I know that. But if you are willing put that all behind you, this is the chance to it. I will give you a two week deadline Black," Fudge said, "Your criminal trial will be held in two weeks from today in front of the whole Wizengamot. If you aren't there, you're to be arrested on sight and sent back to Azkaban, whether you're guilty or not. Since you're obviously guilty about something if you stay away."

The noise rose in the room rose slightly.

"There is one more issue that needs to be addressed today," Fudge said. "Now many rumours have been floating around and I wish to put an end to them. Especially those in concern of the wild rumours that You-Know-Who has been resurrected. I will say it right now that all those are baseless. You are perfectly safe. Our world is not under attack by anyone. You must remember to consider the source of your information carefully. People lie. People do things to seek attention. Keep in mind that the Ministry and I are working for your best interest in everything we do." He smiled his politician's smile to them all.

"I now open the floor for questions," Fudge said, thinking how magnificently this would solve all his problems. Little did know how wrong his was.

The press conference broke up shortly afterwards and Fudge left to inform the British Prime Minister of what had occurred and to insure the muggle police would stop looking for Black as well.

**/**

That evening at Grimmuald Place, the Order of the Phoenix was once again having a meeting. On today's agenda was what they thought goblins and the ministers recent actions and if anyone had any idea what they were up to.

They also discussed yesterday's attack on Dolores Umbridge, Tonks reported that while they were not completely sure on who had actually done it, the presence of the large scarlet fox head that seemed to be laughing at them was big clue. The more Tonks talk about it, the more irritated she seemed get. It ended with Remus asking if was, and Tonks snapping that she fine. At this point Kingsley Shackelbolt explain with a snigger, that Tonks was alright she was only still sore about what happened to her yesterday.

Sirius, who had gotten really curious, asked Tonks happened to her. But only gotten a glare in response. So it fell to Kingsley to tell them the story, while Tonks aimed death glares at him. He them how they arrived at the Umbridge house after an alarm had been set off. He then told them how seen the marking hovering over the building, how that some of them had storm off to check it out, and that Tonks were amongst those who had stormed off.

When he told what happened to Tonks when she had passed the ward line, several of them burst in laughter. Tonks just aimed an ice cold glare at them. As the laughter had died done Kingsley told that after they had taken the wards, they found that the house had been filled with limbo mist, Dolores Umbridge seemed under affect of some thing. It was suspected to be a potion or drug of some kind as the staff a St. Mungos had suspicious needle mark above her heart. After further investigation of the crime scene they had found evidence that someone had tampered with the wardstone. The perpetrator had added to unknown wards and had then triggered the alarms, why he or she did they have no clue.

"Isn't it obvious," Remus spoke up after Kingsley had finished. "Whoever did this knew what those wards would do, and they were most likely created by themselves."

"And from your description of them they sound like a pair of magnificent prank wards," Sirius cut in. "And I agree with Moony here, it is quite obvious why they triggered the alarm."

"Oh, do tell, dear cousin," Tonks said snidely.

"Any true prankster knows a prank isn't truly complete unless someone fall for it," Sirius said, ignoring Tonks tone of voice. "They probably near by watching the whole thing to. For what meaning would there be to setup a prank, if didn't know the result of it."

"The prank wards is just a diversion,," Moody said. "I think they are to just there to mislead you from the purpose of why they triggered the alarms."

"So why do you think they triggers the alarms Mad-Eye," Kingsley asked.

"To test the ministries aurors respond time, of course."

"Maybe, but I don't know."

Dumbeldore then presented his theory of that the goblins might be working with the elusive Fellowship of the Fox, and they were somehow responsible for the disappearance of Harry Potter and the Longbottoms.

While were on the subject of his missing godson, Sirius laid forth his suspicions the kids knew more then were telling. While he had no proof of it other then a feeling in his gut, he was sure that they were hiding something from them. After much dissuasion it was decided that they would confront the children tomorrow morning to see if Sirius was right.

Snape then reported about the dark lord anger when he had found out that his funds had been cut. A short time later the meeting was adjourned.

**/**

The sun was shining in through the narrow window, as Ginny awakened slowly, stretching like a cat. She felt content and happy. She'd had the best dream last night, she couldn't remember it very well at all but she knew it was fantastic.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was, in a word, grim. That had been Ginny's first thought when the entire Weasley family had been relocated there for "safety purposes," and it hadn't changed much, not even with all the cleaning that they had been doing.

"Ginny, Hermione." The girl turned to survey the one who had said her name, as well as she looking around the room she was sharing with Hermione. "Are you up?"

"I'm up," Ginny said with a yawn, stretching her spine, while Hermione just stirred in her bed.

Sirius crossed his arm and leaned against the threshold, canting his head slightly to the side in a dog-like manner. "Good, then wake up Hermione. You've been requested downstairs."

When they arrived downstairs, they saw that Ginny's brothers were already there along with several members of the Order, who stared at the children with penetrating gazes, the air tense and heavy. As Ginny and Hermione sat down, her twin brothers spoke up.

"Whatever it is we didn't do it."

"Don't worry boys, your are not in any trouble," Mr. Weasley said.

"So, what's this all about?" Ron asked.

"As you all no doubt know," Remus said carefully, "Harry has gone missing."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and Ron stifled a snort. "Missing? Or maybe you've just lost track of him." Her airy comment drew unwanted attention to her, but if they bothered her no one knew.

Remus did not smile. "Harry hasn't been seen for weeks, and close of as he is to his friends… do any of know where he is, or where he was going?"

"We knew he was leaving," Hermione replied, "he told us and he was going underground for a while, to get away from everything, after what happened with Cedric, you know."

"He didn't tell anything else?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Ron said popping the 'p'. "He probably thought we'd hold up better under interrogation that way."

"I'm serious," Sirius said as eyes narrowed, and locked on the children. "So you don't know where he is? Or have idea, or any suspicion on where he might be?"

"I'm Ginny, nice to meet you." Ginny answered with a grin. "And no we don't where he is at the moment."

"That's was bad," Fred said.

"Absolutely terrible," George agreed.

"But it had done, who knows what Sirius might come up with otherwise," Ginny said conversationally.

"Hey!" Sirius squawked indignantly.

"Hay is for horses," Ginny jibbed. "Was that all, or was there something more?"

Remus looked at Ginny suspiciously, there was in her wording that caught his attention. "Since you said, 'at the moment'. Wouldn't that mean you do know where he has been, or where he will be then?"

"Why do you think that, Professor Lupin?" Ginny responded with look of innocent confusion on her face.

As Remus was pondering that, Snape let out a noise that could perhaps be best described as that of a frustrated cat letting the mouse get away from him, Snape then stood up from his chair and drew his wand.

"Legilimens," he cast at the Weasley girl.

He too had seen the same signs but he neither had the patience, nor was he in the mood to deal with what he viewed as tomfoolery and complete waste of time.

Ginny which had been prepared for the assault as soon she had spotted Snape sitting there, used her own legilimency probe to catch the one of the potions master. She then used it to enter in his mind, as when one use legilimency, ones shields are disabled for that period of time. She chose hone this skill instead building shields or mindscapes like others. While she had some minor shield, she adhered more to proverb offence is the best defence.

So before Snape had managed find anything of value, Ginny had already managed to infiltrated his mind, and was currently reckon havoc in it. By digging up and bad memories, replaying shameful and humiliating ones, while also looked to see if Snape really was on the Order's or if he just was playing Dumbeldore for a fool. But she had barley got started as Snape quickly broke the connection, and glared at her in contempt.

"What the meaning of this?!" Ron yelled angrily. "So how it is then, you called us down to interrogate us, and when you didn't get what you wanted you try use force. Is that really how the Order of Phoenix operates. I thought the 'give us want or we take it by force from you' approach was more in line for how Voldemort and ilk acted, but guess I was wrong."

"Ginny did you that is illegal to use legilimency on minor, without the minors and their guardians permission," Hermione told the little red-head with a tooth-rotting sweetly tone. "I think the minimum penalty it's three months at Azkaban and a rather large fine."

"Is that so, I didn't know that Hermione," Ginny replied just as sweetly. "Mom, Dad, did you ever give Professor Snape permission to use legilimency on me? He surely never asked me if he could use it, not that I would I have allowed it if he had asked."

"So even if they did, he would still be coming a crime," Ron cut in with impish glee, and an evil grin spreading on his face. "I'm actually kind of curious. So, mom, dad, did give Snape the permission to use legilimency on Ginny?"

"Of course not," Molly squawked indignantly, offended that her children would even need to ask her that question. "But if you know something you better tell us young lady?! That goes for the rest of you as well."

"We never meant for that to happen, believe us," Arthur pleaded. "But if you know something about Harry you must tell us."

"Why?" Ron then asked.

"Huh... Why what?" his asked confused.

"Why must we tell anyone in the Order anything," Ron answered with strong emphasis on the word must. "Why is it so important for the Order to know where a fifth-teen year old boy is?"

Unfortunately, his mother did not approve. And when his mother does not approve, she shrieks. But before she could start her rant she cut by his father who asked.

"By the way Ginny, when did you learn occlumency?"

"We all learned the basics when were at Hermione's house. And I been practising on them ever since," Ginny replied. "And I agree with Ron, why is it so important for the Order know where Harry is. Surely the illustrious Order have other more important things then to babysit a teenage boy."

When none of grown-ups answered Ginny then continued. "But that's not really that important. No, the real question is are you gonna report Snape to the Aurors for his crimes, or we are gonna have to it?"

/

Miles away in a slightly affluent muggle neighbourhood; three men strolled towards a house; they felt no need to conceal themselves. They were wizards after all; the muggels were as harmless as fish in a barrel, or a house elf. It was no different than stabbing a doll to them. They didn't even bother check for wards or any other type of security, as the thought their magic was superior to any muggel security system. Even if the muggels in question did have a mudblood daughter, that were friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, what were really the chances of them having any wards. All they cared about was that the Dark Lord had said, and was to an example of the family, to all those who dared to oppose him.

That was something that they would regret dearly later on. Just as they crossed the ward line, an ominous hum filled the air that made feet tingle inside their boots. And a lattice of multicoloured light appeared around them, glowing brighter by the second. When arcs of electricity began to cover the wards, one of them to took started to nervously back away, and that was all that saved him. As the light finally coalesced and a screams erupted from the other two and they abruptly tried pulled backward as they suddenly began to smoke. One man had tried to apparate from whirl that did he tried use his portkey, only that didn't work either, before he could formulate another plan the wards had fried. But the other decided run instead, which would have if he in panic had tripped himself falling flat on face, which all time the wards need reduce him to dust.

The remain wizard didn't even bother to try to apparate or portkey from there, as watched his comrades get obliterated. He just scrambled to his feet and ran. If anyone had seen him, they would have noticed a large wet spot on his robes and a distinct smell of urine.

**/**

**TBC**

**/ AN /**

I snatched sniggering fox head from some other fic, it was simply too good to not use.

Could any give any good suggestion of you would happen if tried to floo to a address that don't exist? I'm kind having a hard time deciding what should happen to the person trying to do that.

I'm also having problems figuring out what would be the correct dosage for Felix Felicis. Do any have any suggestions to that?

I have been having the feeling lately that thing are to smooth for Rhy &amp; Co. but may just be me. So I was thinking adding some setbacks for them. What do think you think?

And as always plz review, I highly appreciate any thoughts, comments, questions or suggestions you might have.

/ Ryuuohjin

**/**


	16. Chapter 16 - K-9 Problems

**The Fellowship of the Fox  
by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**/**

**Chapter 16 - K-9 Problems**

Marcus Flint had been a Death Eater in Voldemort's service since his third year of Hogwarts. First by reporting any bit of information he came across and later as a soldier in his master's army. He hadn't joined out of concern for the muggle encroach on wizarding culture, what did he care about some old customs. No, Marcus had joined because he loved the sense of power it gave him. Where else could a man rape, murder, and loot, without fear of punishment? What other profession gave such a sense of power?

The Dark Lord had granted Marcus a great honour, an honour that Marcus had been waiting for for years. The honour of leading a small group of Death Eaters in a raid against enemies of the pure, granted they were only muggles but Marcus never had been too picky when it came to his victims.

Marcus and his team arrived in a quaint little town on the Irish sea with murder in their hearts, that murder quickly changed to terror. As several of them were suddenly overcame with an primal and irrational fear, and had started wildly attack their surroundings, as of fight some invisible foe only they could see. While others had just dropped wands and ran away screaming, as fast as their legs could carry them, as if they were chased by some horrific monster. A few collapsed to the ground, curling up into fetal position, shutting their eyes and covering their ears, as if they were trying to shut out the world around them.

Only hours after they'd triumphantly embarked on their raid, the battered and traumatized remains of Marcus' once mighty team of Death Eaters limped into their master's hiding place to report their failure.

"What has happened?" Voldemort growled.

"I don't know, master," Marcus said nervously, his eyes that never stopped sweeping around the room in fright. "We apprated near a muggle neighbourhood as we were ordered. But when we were walked into the neighbourhood, that was when some began screaming and running. I don't know what started it, but moments later blind panic struck me as well! Something... something that moves with insane speed was following us! Something terrifying... Something horrendous... that we neither see nor hear or smell, only feel! It was like as if it was always at corner of our eyes. And no matter how quickly we turned our heads we couldn't even catch glimpse of it! But we could feel it watch us constantly, with an malicious presence that just oozed of evil, darkness and ill intent."

The more he talked, the more haunted his face became, he even started shaking.

"It was horrible..." Marcus continued his voice now frantic with palpable fear. "As people started snap and tried attack it throwing curses all around them, while some just broke or ran away. And then.. then..."

Marcus sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest as as he started descend into incoherent babble. He could just barely see the top half of his face, his skin tinged blue and his eyes speaking of untold horror.

Voldemort looked around at few that returned with Marcus, all them watched the shadows warily as if they expected a monster to jump out an attack them at any moment. Voldemort tried legilimency on several of them, but too no avail, they were to frightened for him get anything useful or coherent. All he knew that his men had encountered something, something that had scared several full grown wizards and witches enough to cause permanent trauma and severe paranoia. And he didn't have a clue of what it was.

The dark lord was not happy, and when he was not happy, no one around him was happy.

**/**

Another person who also was not happy were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was currently reclined back in his comfortable office chair sucking on a lemon drop. Although he seemed to be relaxing, he actually was contemplating the recent events that had transpired at Grimmuald Place 12. Closing his eyes, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying clear his mind. He felt the weight of his many years and silently asked himself how things could have come to this. He simply had to get this in order in his mind. Severus was simply to important to the war effort to be locked away for any extended period. He had to get control of this, who what might happen otherwise.

When had found that the children had accused Severus Snape of illegally using legilimency on a minor, and reported him the DMLE, Albus had been anything but pleased. When he then had tried to dissuade children from this most foolish venture, had he had been abruptly shoot down. They had been quite adamant about taking the matter to court, and Amelia had refused listen to him as well. When he had tried to explain to her that this was just an minor misunderstanding, best left in his hands to be taken care of. He had also tried to assure her that whatever crimes Severus may have accidentally committed, could be justified by his attempt to bring Harry Potter back home to the rest of us. Amelia had just laughed at the his explanations and told him that Severus' trial would be held just before Sirius'.

It seemed to him like Amelia was just as eager to get Severus to court as the children was. But if matter went court, it would inevitable slip that Harry had run away from home, along with Severus position as a spy, and many other things, that were just too sensitive, for just anyone to know. And with the press there, it would become a catastrophe of unknown proportions. This had to be stopped. While he knew what Severus may have done was both legally and ethically wrong, but some sacrifices had to be made for greater good. And what was little loss of privacy, compared to the loss of a mans life.

**/**

Remus Lupin, werewolf, Marauder and member of the Order of the Phoenix was currently talking to a werewolf pack. He had been doing this for several weeks now and had yet managed to get some of the packs to stay neutral in the fight. He had yet been able to convince anyone that following Voldemort wouldn't accomplish anything. Many of the Werewolves knew all too well that the Dark Lord considered everyone but Purebloods beneath him and thought of them as disposable. But still they also didn't want to anger him by joining Dumbledore, and the Ministry they thought were no better the the Dark Lord.

The pack he was now talking to was no different. It was a quite sizeable pack with about thirty to forty werewolves of different age and background. This was the third time he was meeting with them and he had a bad feeling about this group. They were very outspoken against the Ministry and Dumbledore as neither of them had done anything to help werewolves. As a matter of fact, the Ministry had a long history of persecution and discrimination against werewolves. Many of the Purebloods saw them as vile beasts that should be terminated or at least contained. This had led to various laws and regulations that made life for werewolves very hard and unpleasant.

"Please reconsider." Remus pleaded. "You-Know-Who will not make things better for us. He just wants to use us to reach his goals and then he'll dispose of us."

"So you say." The leader of the packed growled. "But unlike you, the Dark Lord has been very generous towards us. He's provided us with food, shelter and women. What have you given us? A weak promise that things will turn out fine. The way we see it, the Dark Lord has done more for us in the past few days than Dumbledore ever did."

"Don't you see he's trying to cloud you judgement?" Remus said. "He gives you what you want now but soon he'll just send you to battle to die."

"Do not presume us to be weak." The leader roared. "We will not die fighting some fancy wizard with a wand."

"You don't understand…." Remus tried once more.

"We understand all too well." Another werewolf yelled. "Easy for you to talk when you're personal friends with Dumbledore. But for those who have to live of scraps and are homeless nothing comes easy. You have no idea what it's like to be a true werewolf. You're a disgrace."

Remus took a step back as he realized things weren't going his way. While so far, no meetings had turned violent it was always a possibility. He saw several members of the pack tense and he knew he was in trouble. He raised his hands, trying to calm them down and turned to the leader.

"I understand, I will not bother you any longer." Remus said before taking a few steps back.

"Not so fast." The leader said. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will pay a handsome price if we delivered you to him. I'm sure you have plenty of information that he wants so you're not going anywhere."

"Don't do this." Remus pleaded. "I'm leaving and will not bother you or your pack again. Just let me leave."

"I don't think so." The leader chuckled. "Grab him."

Several of them ran towards Remus who had turned around and started running towards the exit. It was no use however as three of them had already took place at the door. He took out his wand and stunned one of them but one of the others kicked the wand out of his hand. Before he could do anything he was slammed into the ground by another werewolf. Remus groaned in pain from having a grown man land on his back and hitting the ground face down. He felt the air being pushed out of his lungs and his head was spinning. Still, he realized he was in major trouble. If they manage to capture him, only torture and death at the hands of You-Know-Who awaited him.

Suddenly the weight on his back disappeared as he heard several people yell out in surprise and pain. He turned on his back and saw a House-Elf standing in front of him. It was dressed in what looked like black ninja outfit, that covered all but its large eyes and ears.

The elf was soon joined by what looked little girl dressed in a similar outfit, with a mask covering her face. After a short nod to the elf, the girl brandished what looked like a pair of chain-sickles out seemingly no where, and exploded into sudden, violent motion. Her sickles sliced through werewolf after werewolf, the finely forged blades cutting through flesh and bone like paper. One of the beasts leapt at her from behind, and sickles transformed, as she put an armour-piercing round right through the middle of its forehead and then leapt back, picking off another four beasts as they scrambled and regrouped for another try at their sudden appearing enemies.

"Bad wolfies." the elf said snapping his fingers and the werewolves closet to them were flung across the room. "Mistress Wolfie needs to come with Dobby." And with that the elf and Remus vanished from the room with a small 'pop'.

**/**

Remus gasped as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a totally different place. He knew that the elf and that girl had just saved him from a terrible fate but he didn't understand why or how it had happened. He picked up his wand and turned to the elf, but it had already disappeared. He was nervous. Not just nervous, but very nervous. Someone had just saved him from certain doom. While he was thankful for it, he didn't know how or even why they had done it, and that made him nervous. He continued to ponder this, along trying to figure where he was, as cautiously with his wand drawn scanned his surroundings.

The room that he found himself in was awe inspiring: two stories tall, one whole side windows, and absolutely stuffed with stacks of bookcases. The furniture was all plush and firm, meant obviously for comfort and durability. In a corner of the room stood the vanishing cabinet Rhy had procured from Borgins &amp; Burkes, not that Remus recognized it for what it was. All in all, the room appeared homey and welcoming. One thing he did notice though, was that there didn't seemed to be any doors or any other obvious entrances to the room, expect for the windows.

The only area left open, except where he was standing, was a small, comfortable looking reading area before a yawning fireplace, made of tasteful stone of white marble with black, bronze and crystal veins with protruding shelves on either side that arced out from the sides as if waiting for a wider clientèle and a marble bowl and lid on one side holding floo powder. Overall, it was an artful, tasteful and elegant design.

The floor was of curious crystal that looked just like marble and that he felt was somehow a part of the manor's defence structure since he could feel it monitoring him from where his feet touched. What he didn't know was that this was the arrival room for all inbound magical travel. It had been created so you couldn't apparate, floo, or portkey in and do something and then go back out of the same spot.

When they built the Manor the Potter's of the time been had quite paranoid, and built it this way as a defence against anyone trying to do just that. One had to go to an another room at opposite side of the Manor to apparate, floo or portkey out.

Rhy and her friends had made some permanent engravings into into floor, walls and ceiling of the room. They'd put the runes where they would be nominally out of sight - unless you specifically went looking for them - as each was no more than about an inch in height.

The runes would block all listening charms and any other charm based on similar magic. They'd also render the voice of a person muffled outside of the room, but not within; similar to that of a temporary silencing ward. The confundus charm and similar charms were also blocked; even if they're rune-based. There were also a to counter the effects of the Imperius curse, if someone were walking into the room under the control of such. You could apparate in but not out of the room, the same was true for portkeys. And finally, a defensive ward that'd block anyone standing outside of the room from immediately attacking you with hexes and curses.

It also worked in reverse, blocking anyone inside the room from attacking you with hexes and curses. It was Luna and Hermione who first this created rune set, a short time after Voldemort finally had been defeated. They been thoroughly tested during those times, they'd proven to even be able to neutralize the rest of the unforgivables. But by design they only worked within small enclosed spaces, therefore they couldn't be used with the wards.

Surmounted by a mantel that was crowded with what were obviously precious objects and resting just below a huge carved blazon. Which consisted of a red background in the shape of a shield, with a argent diagonal shape from the shield bearers top right to bottom left bend, crenellations embattled shield bearers, and a gold griffon rampant facing the shield bearers. Remus immediately recognized the blazon, it was the coat of arms for Potter family.

He fervently search his mind, passing through half forgotten memories, while cataloguing everything around him in an attempt to distinguish where he was. He now knew was on a Potter property, the coat of arms confirmed that, but which one? He knew had been here before, but he had a hard time remembering it.

**/**

Back with the werewolves, Dobby was helping his mistress deal with the more aggressive ones. The werewolves had pulled back, their initial savage assault beaten. Already several had fallen to the girl and her elf.

But a few, frantic, minutes later, it was over. They had both killed several more in those frantic minutes of terror and slavering jaws. Only a few of them were left, and it mostly those who were either too old or too young to fight.

Realizing the their numbers were disintegrating by the second, and caught without escape by the elf still covering the doors and windows, the werewolves by and large gave up on victory. There are some things that not even the magically toughened constitution of a lycanthrope can handle. The blades that the girl handled was clearly one of them, and let's not talk about bullets fired that was from them. The elf that was accompanying the girl were no joke either, and was just as fearsome.

Rhy knew they had to neutralize the werewolf population. And now was a good moment as any, to start the effort to keep the werewolves away from Voldemort, she thought as she scanned the room, her weapons drawn and ready, just in case if any of the werewolves would mount another attack.

"Spread the word, I'm Nine-tails, leader of the Fellowship of the Fox," Rhy then said with as much command and authority she could muster. "I'm here to bring you and warning and a ultimatum. If you join Voldemort and his Death Eaters all that awaits you is pain and death, either by our hand or by theirs take your pick. We won't ask any of you to join us, but if you get in our way will destroy you. And from this moment forward let it be know that the werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin is under our protection, and anyone who attacks him will be terminated with extreme prejudice. So as long you don't threaten us or anyone under our protection, as well as staying out of our way, we will have no further problems."

She then said as if in afterthought with a glare, "Wilfully spreading the disease and creating more werewolf will be counted as standing in our way. Anyone found doing that will killed on the spot, this will be your first and final warning, so beware."

Rhy then turned and disappeared with a loud crack, shortly followed by a pop from Dobby, as they both disappeared. Leaving a scene of carnage behind them.

**/**

Remus was seated and deep in thought when a girl slipped into the room. "Who's there?" he exclaims as he jumped on his feet in an instant, pulling the wand from inside his dressing gown. But he somehow managed to trip over his own feet crashing to the floor breaking his wand in the process.

He heard someone chuckle softly as a his eyes caught hold of a child standing in front of him, chasing about the last of a vanilla milkshake with her straw.

"Hewwo! Whatcha doin'?" The the girl says casually, still chasing about the last of her milkshake. "Awe you aww wight?"

"Who are you?" He asked with a touch of hostility, as struggled to his feet, and scanning the room. Trying to determine whether girl was alone, and figuring out where she had come from.

"Jumpy, awen't you," the girl giggled, discarding her drink cup. "I thought that aww the yeaws of warw wouwd have twained you to be mowe awawe of youw suwwoundings," the girl said as she looked over the startled werewolf. " 'Owwy awout youw wand, I wiww you get a new one, I pwomise."

"You seem know to who I'm, but you still haven't told me who you are?"

The girl gave him impish smile with as an mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Why is Why, Why Wasp," the girl said smirking, puffing out her chest proudly and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm the bestest giwl undew the age of ten, you wiww evew meet."

"So your name is Rhy Rasp," Remus said with a small smile playing across his features as he patted her head.

The girl nodded happily in affirmation.

"I heawd you wan into some bad wolfies. You 'uwe you awe aww wight?"

"I'm all right, no need to worry. I had my fair share of tussles," Remus said trying to reassure the girl, as he could see genuine worry for him in her mismatched eyes.

"Like the mushwoom?" Rhy asked tilting her head innocently, a look of confusion on her face.

"Those are truffles," Remus replied.

"Like the spwout?" she asked still confused.

"Those are brussels," he replied .

Remus looked at the girl in front of him. He was rather confused, he was sure he had never met her before, though he did get a familiar feeling from the girl. Her eyes seemed to be filled with curiosity, and maybe even a hint of amusement but he wasn't sure. An air of innocence surrounded her, that he for some thought didn't suited her.

She looked to be no older than perhaps six, probably even less. Though as he continued to watch her, he found a strange sensation of recognition. For some reason he just knew that he knew her, yet he had not interacted with any child near her age in the past couple of years. So, what was it that he found familiar? Trying to puzzle out that mystery, he started to study her more closely.

She was a short with a wide-eyed child-like expression adorning her cherub face. Her hair with pigtails long enough to touch her calves, and was gathered above the base of the neck, into a pair of huge pigtails, that seemed to be much larger than possible, at least not without loads of hair gel or a bit of magic. Enormous pink hair bobbles decorated the top and end of each her pigtails. Her hairstyle seemed to enhance her already childish looks.

'The hair size of both those tails combined must be at least the size of that girl's head', Remus silently thought to himself, as he studied the little girl.

The girl wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an R on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. He could see a pair black biker shorts peek through under the hem of the hoodie. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

He instantly knew that he had never seen this girl before, yet at the same time he also knew that he did know her and it was from not that long ago.

When Remus hadn't moved for at least an hour… Alright perhaps that was stretching the truth a little bit. In reality it was only about 30 seconds, but the awkward silence that had fallen between the two, was making Rhy fidget a little as Remus had fixed her with a penetrating gaze, as if he tried to dissemble her, and never seemed to relent, which unnerved her a little.

It was a few seconds later that the silence started to become to much for the girl, and she cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly.

"My famiwy makes custom wands, and as an apowogy for bweaking your wand we can make a new one fow you fow fwee," the girl said nervously, her eyes softening over the period of a few seconds. At least it appeared as such to Remus. He could have sworn the girl's irises were... he wasn't sure how to classify what he thought he saw. It was like the irises were the most definable part of her. The werewolf could swear the outside ring of the irises glowed unnaturally.

Still not saying anything, Remus just nodded still very confused as to who this child were. And how she knew him, he couldn't remember meeting ever meeting her. But from her introduction and with the way she behaved around him, it was clear she familiar with him. Another thing he thought was strange was that his enhanced sense of smell couldn't pick up anything but an overpowering scent of lilies coming from the girl. He wondered what it was that he saw lurking behind the innocence in her eyes.

Then a thought suddenly struck him, it was far-fetched but worth a try. To test the idea he just thought of, he fired of a silent Finite wandlessly at the girl. The ability to wandlessly cast spells had little to do with magical maturity or power, rather was mostly about a mental discipline and state of mind that was independent of own age. He never been good at it, few ever were, since it required lots of hard work and strict mental discipline, not many bothered with it beyond basic summoning charms.

As his spell hit girl he could see the air momentarily shimmer and flicker, along with the scent of lilies slightly fade for the fraction of a second. But that was all he needed as confirmation. The girl was hiding under something.

**/**

After Rhy had returned from the werewolves lair, she had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes. She then grabbed a milkshake (because she the fight had gotten her thirsty) before entering in the room where Remus waiting. She found him sitting deep in thought in front of the fireplace. An sudden thought struck her as she drew closer to him. As she watched him jump, she discreetly and silently hit him tripping hex, breaking his wand in the process. After short conversation, in which she had decided to dumb down her speech a bit. In an attempt to make herself look more childish and innocent. She didn't know if it had worked or not, she had never been much of an actor, at least not according to her friends.

But when Remus fired of the Finte charm at her, Rhy thought she must have failed. While most most curses, jinxes, hexes and charms didn't thanks to the runes set in the room, there were expectations. It was mostly the spells they had considered harmless, when they rune set had first been created. Spells like Lumos, Nox, Tempus, the colour changing charm, and the Finite were amongst these.

"Why you attack me?" Rhy asked in a completely over-the-top quavering voice, she then let her head drop a little before bringing it up, her eyes were large and watering slightly with her lower lip jutted out and quivering, as she sniffled and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

However she was a little miffed when Remus just stared her down quite evenly. Rhy pouted again but it seemed to have no effect against the werewolf.

"You can drop the act, your puppy dog eyes don't work on me," Remus said with a stern gaze that seemed to harden a bit, making her gulp and loose her immediate train of thought.

"Ummm..." the girl temporized, "What awe tawking about?" she chirped with all the innocence and sweetness she could muster.

"I have seen better, now answer my question. Who are you?" Remus replied with a deadpanned tone, and an raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the somehow too-innocent look in the girl's face; getting the feeling that the girl not nearly as innocent the she tried to portray herself as.

"..."

You're not much of an actor," Remus said in a tone . "You look way too innocent to not be up to something. I'm a Marauder, I would know."

"..."

"The jig is up, so can you drop that innocent façade now," Remus said with a glare.

"Hmm..." Rhy said thoughtfully as she took on a contemplative stance, scratching her head slightly as she hummed in thought. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Now back to my question," Remus urged with his arms crossed and with a look on his face that demanded she answer him."Who are you?"

"Ohh... I think I already told you, I'm Rhy Rasp," Rhy relied with a cheeky grin. It unnerved him slightly as it was the exact same grin James and Sirius had, when they were being devious about something.

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Then let me rephrase the question," he said slowly. "Who is Rhy Rasp?"

"Already poking at the core, are we? I think it's still a bit early for spoilers..." The grin became sly and wider in response, along with a mischievous glint could now be seen her eyes. He just glared in return meaning it wasn't a good enough answer.

"But I guess I can tell you... I'm the most amazing and extraordinary girl, you will ever get pleasure to meet," Rhy said smugly with her hands on her hips, as she puffed out her chest, and her grin never leaving her face.

"No intention of answering, huh?" Remus said with deadpanned look.

Her grin grew wider again, the glint in her eyes had now become sparkles.

"Oh well, let's drop that for now."

"So that's it, you have just given up," she said with a pout. "No more poking or probing trying to figuring out who I'm."

"It's not likely you would tell me now, is there," he said dryly unaffected by girl pout. "Therefore I will give it up for now."

"Awwww... You're no fun," Rhy said petulant pout.

As Remus put that subject matter aside for later, he remarked on how she seemed to be oddly smart for someone of her age, and she kind of reminded him a little of his friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. "So why are am I here, I doubt it was just for some small talk. And where is here?" He asked after awhile of reminiscing and silent contemplating.

"Your right, I almost forgot, how clumsy of me," Rhy replied, while smacking her hand onto her forehead. "While I enjoyed the small talk, I was asked to fetch you because dinner is ready is ready. So follow me and I will lead you to the dinning room."

Rhy turned and walked to a large tapestry, portraying some kind of ancient battle, that hang on the far side of the wall. She pushed it aside revealing an small alcove with the Potter embossed in the wall. Remus saw the girl put her hand on the crest and push, grinding noise was heard as the crest sunk into the wall. A click was then heard, and the bricks around the one she had touched quivered—they wriggled—in the middle, a small hole appeared—it grew wider and wider—a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, the half-giant Keeper of the grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Without further ado, Rhy stepped through the archway, and waited for Remus on the other side. Remus just eyed the obviously amused girl in confusion before he proceeded to follow her.

**/**

After having been led into a corridor which had smooth-stone decorative tile flooring and wood-paneled walls that were coloured a tan or light beige. As Remus looked through the various rooms they passed, he found that this seemed to be the same pattern, at least for those he saw. He was then led into a beautiful light, airy dinning hall, with walls covered with light marble and beautiful, warmly blond wood floors.

There he was introduced to girl's older twin sister, Ena and Kerry. They looked to be around mid-teens, 14 maybe fifth-teen, but Kerry seemed to be more outgoing of the two of them, while Ena seemed more reserved. Both of this was clearly shown in how they looked, acted and dressed. Ena wore a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centrepiece

While Kerry's attire consisted of a short exotic olive top, that showed of her the dark skin of her hardbodied midriff. A pair of brown chaps that end at her calves with pair dark green pants beneath, encapsulated her legs. An overlong belt, was twice-wrapped waist, while plain dark brown flat adorned her feet. She also wore a pair of white half-gloves.

But the conversation was cut short as the elves started serve the food. It was a surf-and-turf affair, with fresh peach cobbler and home-made ice cream to desert. As they ate, conversations and small talk started flow, where Remus and sister learned a little about each other. While twins learned a little more about Remus personally, since all they about him was what Rhy and the others had told them, or they had shown from memories their memories.

Remus learn that the Rasps were orphans, that the twins were Rhy's guardians. He also learned they just recently open a shop in Diagon Alley called Fox Den. But what had surprised him the most was to learn that the twins were emancipated minor that already had their O. , which meant they basically grown-ups in the magical world.

But each time he asked where he was, why he was here, or how they even knew he was in danger. The subject was changed and his questions were side stepped, with the promise that would talk about that tomorrow. And that today was just getting to know each other better, along with rest and relaxation.

**/**

The next day elsewhere, in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to be exact things weren't going that smoothly. Ever since Friday, when order had tried interrogate the children and Snape's legilimency and his consequential trial, had left everyone on edge. While the grown-ups had gotten it confirmed that the children knew something about the missing Potter, but children were now on guard against all of them. Making the atmosphere at Grimmuald Place 12 tense and somewhat strained.

The only exception to this were the twins, as they were just confused, with even less of an idea of what was going on then any of the grown-ups. That was why now they sat on their beds in the they shared room, early on Sunday morning trying to figure out what was going on. Ron and Ginny had changed somehow, they didn't when nor could put their finger on how they had changed. But their gut told them that their younger siblings different somehow, and it annoyed them that they actually point out what was different with them.

They thought Hermione had also changed somehow, but as they didn't know her as well their younger siblings did, they less sure as it was it less noticeable, but nonetheless she changed too somehow. The more they thought about it the more the they had noticed it, at first they had nothing about it, but as things started pile up they could longer ignore it.

They were mostly little things, like how sometimes when Ginny looked at then filled with eyes full sadness, or how she and Ron sometimes seemed know things before they happened. Or that they had mostly kept to themselves ever since they moved to HQ.

Another thing was that had mystified them was how good they suddenly had been become with magic. They didn't buy the excuse that learned it while at Hermione's. The occlumency for example, sure may have they learned the basics, but there was no way they mastered to the degree to shut an expert out in a week. And Snape was an expert at legilimency no doubt it, from what had learned he over a decade of experience with it. And that was just the tip of the iceberg, from time to time they had witnessed Ron perform wandless magic, when thought no one looked. Which they knew was very hard, as they had already tried.

**/**

While twins were trying to figure what was up with their younger siblings, the occupants at Potter manor had just finished their breakfast, when Rhy was given the latest update on the Longbottom couples condition.

The cases of Frank and Alice Longbottom really boggled their minds, Rhy thought went through she went the report she just received. The Cruciatus Curse should killed the Longbottoms long before they minds caved in. The human heart couldn't handle all the stress that curse caused under continuous prolonged exposure, it would give in sooner then the mind would.

That's why one of their many theories were that there were some kind of foul play involved. That was other of the reasons why they had to move the Longbottoms, and snatch their medical files. The first week was check for any irregularities or anything that didn't match with their medical files. They did this by having the house-elves running their owns checks and scans of the couple, while cross referring them with the medical records they had stolen from St. Mungos. As nothing obvious had been found, and their MRI ( Magical Resonance Imaging test – What the test does is create a diagnostic image of a person's magical energy. Quite useful for seeing if any central nervous system damage has impacted their ability to use magic. ) showed nothing wrong, they were now proceeding to phase two of their treatment.

And that was foul play involving potion, drugs or some other kind of medication. They created a potions for this in the future, of which they put two vials under stasis. This potion was more powerful and enhanced version of the the flushing draught, and would any foul play with the medication. As this had been their culmination of combing modern chemistry, with potions, and including a touch of alchemy, they had once tried to sell it but that hadn't gone well.

As it looked horrible, simmering between being velvety black to a vivid, poisonous-looking blue. Even when completed it hissed and sent diamond sparks in all directions. Unfortunately it also stank something horrific and tasted even worse. Not mention it quite expensive, as it was quite complex to brew, with many hard obtain ingredients and took several months to complete. Another thing was that while ordinary flushing draught were over in a couple of minutes, this one took hours to run through your system.

Add to that that it had short shelf life, and left you weak, depleted, nauseous and ill for several hours after taking it, you have a really hard product to sell. It made it even harder to sell when they found out that people weak hearts or lungs, or just generally weak constitution was not recommend to use it, as it seemed gravely worsen their condition. For the same reasons pregnant women were also dissuaded from using it. The same was for anyone suffering from any kind of asthma. But worst of it all was that if one was awake while potion were in effect, it would hurt like hell. Some of their tester had said that is was like drinking lava. One testers had actually ruptured his throat screaming as had tested draught. They had later found out that as long as you were asleep, you wouldn't feel a thing.

But otherwise it was far superior to any flushing draught that existed. Beside that it would expel any and all foreign substances from the body, along with any and all toxins, slag and waste products. And open all pores, empty both the stomach and blabber, while scrapping the bowels clean. While also cleansing the blood, purging the vessels of anything that would stop or hinder the blood flow. It also would rejuvenate the liver and kidneys, while at same lower your blood pressure.

It would also bolster the body's latent healing abilities, heighten metabolism and break foreign chemicals. They found out it would even purify the lungs, they found this out when they had heavy chain smoker testing the potion. After a while he began coughing up all the tar that accumulated in his lungs over the years. The chemicals would then take care of any potential infections that had gone unnoticed.

But their biggest surprise when they found out it that released help stress or tensions that had built up in the body. Not many had been willing buy the draught, much to their dismay, even through it was so good for you. The cons must have outweighed pros they thought, but was not much they could do about that, maybe they should try to sell it again someday.

Another of their theories was they suffered from an extreme form of post-traumatic stress or Battle-weariness. To protect themselves, the Longbottoms withdrew from their bodies, and now they can't connect to them again. But only way to confirm that would be through use of legilimancy. Therefore had decided to check for any kind of foul play first. Even if this worked the Longbottoms would still need physical therapy for a while, but for all intents and proposes they would be more healthy then ever.

**/**

While Rhy was pondered about what to do with the Longbottoms, elsewhere, in the halls of the Voldemort's new lair Draco was considering his future prospects and after a bit of consideration, he concluded they were pretty bleak. He also had come to a rather shocking conclusion, that it was possible that the Dark Lord could be defeated.

It was a thought that rocked the very foundations of his belief structure, from his earliest days he had always believed that the Dark Lord would win and that the world would be made a better place as a result.

Shoulders dropping he realized that the Dark Lord had been defeated once and could be defeated again and he wondered to himself at what he should do to prepare for that possible situation, how he could insure the survival of what was left of the Malfoy name and fortune. Rubbing his eyes Draco searched his memory to find a way that he could weather out a possible defeat, with as little damage as possible to himself, preferably none. It was the curse that the Dark Lord had put on him that Draco viewed as the largest problem.

As long that remained he doomed to suffer the same fate as the Dark Lord. But only he thing know about it was the effect, and that it was ancient blood magic, used to bind rebellious slaves to their master. Since he didn't even know the name of the curse nor did he have time or the resources to look it up, he quite firmly stuck, and that thought gave him no comfort.

**/**

He really couldn't shake feeling, Remus thought as walked through what he now was certain was Potter Manor. While her sister really were strangers to him, he felt that he knew Rhy from somewhere. And that feeling just became stronger as the day passed, but no matter how he had searched through his memories, he couldn't find out where. It now after lunch, and with these thing on on mind that he had went to find the Rasps, to get the answers he been promised yesterday.

He stopped abruptly, and his eyes shot open, as his nose suddenly caught a whips of some familiar scents, Frank and Alice Longbottom. With his curiosity piqued and his nose in the air Remus tried follow the scent of the missing couple, and after many twist and turn he found himself in front of a pair of French doors with decorative frosted glass, making it so he can't see what's inside. After a moment of hesitation he opens the door and steps in.

The room was… plain, for lack of a better word, at least in comparison to the other rooms he had seen in the manor. It was rather spacious, allowing for about 10 people to be inside of it at once without it getting uncomfortable. The walls were a light beige colour and looked like they had the texture of smoothed down sandstone. The room was sparsely furnished, a queen sized bed, large enough that two people could sleep comfortably on it without touching, there was a nightstand, a dresser, and a small closet. Other than that, it was bare of anything that Remus had come expect to see.

While their scents told him who the persons laying in the bed were, but he wanted to be certain. So he headed in the direction of the bed when an house elf pop in and stopped him.

"Sorry sir, but I can't let sir pass," the house elf said looking very determinedly at Remus. "Mistress told us to protect and care for couple, so protect and care for couple we will."

Remus not wanting to create a fuss backed off a bit, and asked how the couple were doing. The elf politely told him since he was not on the allowed list it it would be in his best interest if leaved now. While the elf words and tone of voice were very polite and in no way threatening, he recognized a threat when he saw one, and this one clearly said leave now or we will make you.

**/**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office feeling a mixture of both anger and satisfaction. He hadn't been able to stop Severus trial nor change the date, or make it a closed trial, but he had managed to secure several promises of leniency. So that Severus would only need to pay some minor fines, instead of spending time in Azkaban.

As he rested his head on his knuckles he glared down, thinly veiled annoyance and slight hatred clear on his features, at the greatest enemy of the day. The most hated battle to ever come into existence. A never ending enemy which insured that he had little time to enjoy life's little pleasures.

Paperwork.

Briefly considering dumping it all on his deputy, Minerva McGonagall. He sighed as he took the top piece of paper off the rather large pile, grudgingly picked up his pen, and got back to work. A flash of green from the fireplace caught his attention, and he looked over to find none other than the Minister's face floating in the flames.

"Cornelius," he greeted warmly. "For what do I owe the honour of a visit?"

**/**

**TBC**

**/ **


	17. Chapter 17 - Dark Tidings

**The Fellowship of the Fox  
by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of it's world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

Not completely satisfied with it, but don't see how I can improve it though.

**/**

**Chapter 17 - Dark Tidings  
**

A old farmer stood on a hill and wondered, whether the wether would weather the weather, or whether the weather would kill the wether. But what worried him the most was the forest close to his farm. He had never like that forest, he had always known that there something strange about it. But years ago people had sworn that they could sometimes see strange flashes of light above it, and from time to time would people they never got far.

Sometimes recently the old farmer could have sworn he saw little girl running through it, but he quickly dismissed the thought, although he did remember how his grandfather used to tell him of how there was a large and splendid manor deep within the forest.

The forest had always intrigued him as a child, but he had never gotten the guts to explore for himself. The feelings he had got from the forest had often made him change his mind, or he would sometimes suddenly remember that he something more important to take care as soon got too close too it. And as grew older, he started to dismiss grandfathers tale as nothing but children story, among the many that existed about the forest.

While many of them were simple tales, like that of his grandfathers story. Other were more fanciful, like tales of how some of the trees actually were alive and could walk around on their on, while other trees would attack anyone that got too close to them. There were even a few stories mentioning fairies and werewolves. But all in all, they told all the same story, there were something unnatural and mysterious about the forest. And he wasn't sure what to think about that.

**/**

Inside the manor in said forest, Kerry walked into the kitchen, yawning tiredly. She was wearing panties and a large t-shirt, her usual sleepwear. She waved a hello to her twin sister, who was already at the table eating indulging in the large the traditional English breakfast the house-elves had put out this morning. When she sat down and noticed that the youngest amongst them were not present she asked. "Where is Rhy?"

But before her sister could answer a muffled tinkling sound could be heard from outside the door. "That would be her, I think," Ena said, curious at what could be making that sound. And just as she had guessed, a moment the door opened and the person in question stepped though.

Rhy was barefoot, wearing only a simple light tunic, with a golden leaf belt wrapped around her waist. She had little bells around her ankles and wrists with red straps, and her ears was adorned by a pair of acorn bells earrings with oak leaves, and a black bell choker had been fastened around her neck. Her hair was tied up in a pair of buns with pigtails, which was laced with small bells.

"Good morning everyone," Rhy said cheerfully with a wave of her hand, making the the bells around her wrist tinkle some more.

"Good morning Rhy," Ena said giving her younger sister a smile. "Slept well?"

"Morning," Kerry said betweens yawns. "...What's with the all the bells?"

"I slept very well," Rhy said politely. "As for the bells... not much, just felt like it."

The rest of breakfast proceeded quietly, with some trivial gossip thrown in here and there. After breakfast the twins left see too the store. While Rhy went to search for their new werewolf house guest, since she felt they need to have another conversation with each other, and she was curious about what he would say about the deal she had given him.

**/**

In another part of the manor, Remus groaned in agony as he opened his eyes that morning. The light was blinding and it felt like his eyes were being burnt out of their sockets. If there was a hell, it must be a hangover, because he could easily see this as a punishment for all of his life's sins, both real and imagined. Slowly, warily, he turned over and attempted to pull his pillow over his head to make it stop. He just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend him waking up never happened. Unfortunately he was already conscious and getting more and more awake as the seconds passed. Pity, that.

For all his smarts, Remus couldn't understand why he had done this. He knew he would just suffer the consequences later. But reason some reason he had binging fire whiskey like had water yesterday, that he could remember but why he had done it. He could also remember not caring about the consequences either.

Aww... Owww... His head hurts, it felt like a troll had gone wild in it with club. A large bumpy club.

Taking a deep breath Remus looked about the room, ignoring the nauseating spinning sensation. He had woken in a room he didn't immediately recognise, and for a moment he panicked, thinking something had happened to him. He sat up, while ignoring his pain in order to try to think. His head hurt too badly, and just sitting up felt like a complicated task. Taking another deep breath, he focused.

Lets see, he remembered finding missing the Longbottom couple in one of the rooms, while searching for the Rasps. He also remembered having being thrown out of the room by the house-elves caring for the couple.

Now, what had happened next? He furrowed his brow in concentration and thought, as tried to clear out fog that occupied his mind. It slow and hard work, and the searing migraine he had didn't help matters. Everything from yesterday was so vague and hazy.

He remember encountering Rhy. They talked about what he couldn't remember. He then remembered needing a strong drink, don't remember why. After things got very fuzzy, and then nothing more. Although he did have one strange memories, which wasn't sure if was a hallucination or not. The memory was very fuzzy and vague, something with small stature, and long hair. He had a hazy recollection of seeing animal ears and a tail, along with vaguely familiar scent. But what stood most in the memory were the pair of mismatched eyes, they had been glowing. He was sure of it, but what he wasn't sure of if this was a real memory or not, after all he had been very drunk, but he had seen those eyes somewhere before. He was sure of it, but question was where.

"Good morning, Mr. Lupin!" was announced throughout the room with a jingling of bells.

With a small exclamation of surprise, Remus jumped back and spun around to face the new interloper. Biting back a groan he grabbed his head and cursed under his breath. His eyes slightly narrowed as they focused on the blond girl with in the doorway, and her bells.

"What do you want?" Remus asked, with a slight a grimace of pain on his face.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, that's all," Rhy said, smiling radiantly at him.

"Thank you, Miss Rasp," he replied, wincing again as his brain felt like it was pulsing in his head. "But could you keep your voice down?And please don't move so much."

"So how are you feeling today?" Rhy asked titling her head, making the bells on it jingle some more, and making Remus curse some more.

"Like my brain have been a play thing for a bunch of trolls," Remus replied as he massaged his scalp in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing headache he felt.

"Here drink this," Rhy said, handing him a vial with some viscous mass in it, while hiding an impish grin.

"What is it?" Remus asked, wearily studying the liquid as if he was afraid it was going to leap out of the glass and attack him. Not an entirely unreasonable reaction, really.

"Hangover cure," she replied, matter of factly "Just to pinch your nose and drink it all in one go or it won't work. It's from an old family recipe."

"Are you sure this is even fit for human consumption?" he asked, still unsure.

"Of course it is," Rhy said with ensuring smile. "It hasn't killed anyone yet, and it been used for several years by my family."

Remus turned over and looked at the vial of 'cure' dubiously. "Are you sure that isn't some kind of poison?"

"I wouldn't poison you," Rhy dead panned and was she was starting to get annoyed at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking the vial and looking at it with a grimace that was almost comical on his face. "I-I think its moving..."

"I know it smells horrible but I trust me," Rhy said more firmly this time.

He looked at her for a moment then nodded. Slowly, he pinched his nose and started to drink the vile concoction. His face twisted into a mask of complete suffering, but he kept chugging until it was all gone. The second he was finished though, he roughly pushed the glass into Rhy's hands and made a B-line for the rest room holding his mouth.

What Remus didn't know was that Rhy had lied to some what about the contents in vial. It had never been any kind of family secret. What it really had been was an ordinary hang over potion, mixed with a purging draught, with a few extra ingredients added to it, to hide what it was and to make it look much worse then really was, without hampering the effects of any of them.

Some minutes later a slightly sick looking Remus returned, glaring daggers at the little girl, which just meet his gaze without flinching, amusement evident in the faint smirk on her face.

"You little she-devil,"the werewolf snarked as he saw it.

"What? We both know you only have yourself to blame this," the blond quipped, smirk softening with humour.

"You're enjoying this aren't you. Seeing me suffer, is amusing to you isn't," the the said werewolf said accusingly.

"I won't deny that found it lightly amusing, but it did help didn't it. Don't you feel much better now, then before?" Rhy said with a shrug and an innocent smile.

"You are an evil little child, you know that," Remus remarked flatly, still glaring as mischief radiated from the petite blond. " But thanks, I guess."

"I live to entertain," Rhy relied with a mock bow. "So have thought about the what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Remus asked with eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Sorry but my memories regarding our conversation are still kind of fuzzy. Actually, everything after finding the Longbottoms are kind of fuzzy."

**/**

While Rhy help Remus remember yesterday, in other part of the country. As the sun shined brightly outside, illuminating the pale blue sky and casting luminous glows over the puffy white clouds coasting lazily through the air. The trill of birds flitting through the wind lilted delicately over the land, singing a serenade of peace and joy to the world around them. Leaves swayed gently in the breeze, but would not be torn from their perches.

The ground was decorated with sparse patches of lively green grass, the tiny blades swaying in the swirling wind. The dirt and pebbles crunched and crackled as a single person stepped out onto them, her tanned feet clad in black sandals and unprotected from the elements. She wore much of the same colour over the rest of her body, save for the white coat fit snugly over her shoulders and flowing down to the middle of her shins.

She was Rachel Smith,and she been on the road for while now. She liked the outdoors, seeing places and meeting new people. So she had saved up her money and to backpack cross the country while her school was on a break. She always thought that nothing really compared having the sun beaming down from clear blue, while feeling the wind in your face, it really lifted her heart to travel like this.

Unknown to her she was not as alone as she thought she was. Several dark figures, that did not have the same appreciation for serenity around them as Rachel had, were waiting on her, hidden from sight and with no good intention in minds. As Rachel passed their hiding spot, they pounced. To Rachel it seemed like they appeared out of nowhere, but before she could do or say anything, she was hit by a red light and darkness claimed her...

**/**

Later that day, in an ancient godforsaken forest, an owl screeched ominously from its perch in a dead tree.

The wind blasted harshly through the forest, causing the leafless, naked trees to brush against each other. The stripped barks scratched one another and the creaking branches scraped the rotting wood. They rattled like bones as the blood-curdling sound of the owl sounded again. He really didn't like it here, and would rather be somewhere else, as the place gave him the creeps. But he had order to recruit those who resided here by his master.

Protected from the dark forest by large gates, stood an large old manor, but shadows crept over every inch of the place, except for the faint lights emitting from the inside some rooms. Although it was only twilight, it was as dark as midnight. It was the home to one larger vampire clans on the British isles.

One on one, vampires could easily defeat most wizards, provided that wizard did not have specific anti-vampire protections (which few carried). This was because vampires were faster, tougher and stronger than ordinary men, and far more ruthless and prone to violence as well - a distinct contrast to the sleepy and placid, easily startled sheep of the magical world. Vampires also had powerful wandless magic abilities in their narrow and specialized field. The Night Clans were, after all, the originators of Blood Magic, and a few even had tricks in that branch that the Dark Lord had not learned yet.

Shapeshifting by reducing themselves to liquid blood then reforming as bats or wolves was one of those highly coveted powers. A few living men before this had learned that skill, and the Dark Lord coveted it.

Twenty Death Eaters could send a group of thousands of adult wizards to rout like frightened sheep. Those same twenty at the head of hundreds of vampires? A slaughter. Under direction of his Death Eaters, whose magic was more wide-ranging and flexible, and were thus able to reduce or remove those specific anti-vampire protections, that force would be unstoppable. That's why he was here trying to make a deal with them for his master, but he had to repress the cold shiver that ran down his spine as the front creaked open with a screeching whine. After gathering his courage, he trudge onwards, there was no point in turning back now was there...

**/**

At the same time, somewhere unknown, in a location far away from any prying eyes or ears, Rachel stirred. She opened her eyes but there were little to none illumination. She was in a dark room, with yellow lights flickered somewhere. She tried to move... but no success. How had she gotten here? Come to think of it, what was here? She tried to think. She remembered walking along an old road, she had on it for a while. Then there was dark figures, a red light, then darkness.

She waited. Gradually she became more aware of her situation, eyes adjusting, nerves regaining feeling. What she found did not bode well. She was naked, lying like the Vitruvian Man, in the middle of a pentagram that had a bunch of different symbols around it and gave off a very bad aura. She was surrounded by candles, and the ominous sound of Latin chanting could be heard around her. She tried move but to no avail, something was keeping her pinned to floor. From what she could guess the situation was really dire, it seemed as she been kidnapped by some crazy cult to be used as some kind of sacrifice.

She felt vulnerable... naked quite literally. Even being stripped to her bra and panties would have been better. Her eyes looked around once again, the people who were chanting were all dressed in black identical robes, very old fashioned medieval things, and each wore a silver mask that concealed their face from view. Beyond them and the large black candles, the rest of the room was hard to see except that it was large and unlit.

Panic and fear started to well up in her as suddenly the floor beneath her body began to glow and as she looked to the side.. it was a glowing red circle with beautiful patterns inside it. Rachel then felt her body clench tightly, shaking against the invisible restraints as energy buffeted her with intangible sensation, and ghastly blue flames began to cross over her skin in random waves, rippling over her body in patterns that formed and dissolved almost instantly. Pain flared up as the flames rippled over her skin, burning through her nerves, and washing away her strength.

Rachel groaned. Her mind was dazed, stunned. Her mind wanted to go to sleep but wouldn't. It wandered instead, refusing to focus on her situation she felt like her head was swathed in cotton wool. She shook her hair from her face, trying to calm herself as the pain faded away. She felt exhausted. Totally exhausted. She tried gather her strength and snap herself back to reality, but to no avail, she was just simply was too tired.

"Gaaah!" Rachel yelled, as her body clenched tight once more, as a second wave of pain flooded her, and gasped in shock as felt her body slowly started raise from the stone floor.

When they seemed to be finishing up their chanting, a cold and clear voice cut across the room, and a new face was revealed. This man didn't wear a mask or a hood, probably because he didn't need to, since he didn't really have a human face.

For one thing he didn't have a nose, well he had two nostrils, but the nose itself was just… not there. It wasn't as if there was a hole where it should have been or any indication that it had been taken from him; it just wasn't present. He was also pale, paler than anyone she had seen before, and taller than most of his robed compatriots, and with eyes glowing with malevolence. Rachel didn't know why but she knew didn't want anything to do with this man, nor could she hear what he was saying, as all she heard from him was hissing and spitting.

"No," she rasped in terror, between ragged gasps and her bosom heaving, as the man strode forth and placed one his pale hands over her heart, as the others stopped chanting.

After awhile Rachel's body shook again, droplets of sweat spitting off into the air. As the flames that covered her body started to travel up the man's arm. She buckled and shuddered as she experienced pain like never before, it was even getting harder and harder just to breathe.

Rachel then screamed. It was a scream that echoed through out the whole building, reverberating between the walls as Rachel kept screaming. When man's whole frame was covered in the ghastly flames, Rachel's head drooped slightly, as she slumped as much as she could. The man took out a small dagger and plunged it through her heart, which he followed by more hissing and spitting.

Then there was then a small rumble around them as if the very earth was suddenly fearful of what had just been done. Then there was the sound or rather the complete absence of it. The people around him suddenly noticed that everything had suddenly become muted just before they heard the almost gentle sound of something being released before the sound suddenly flooded back, and Rachel body fell back on the floor, devoid of life and her dead eyes staring back at them.

**/**

**TBC**

**/**


	18. Chapter 18 - Expectations

**The Fellowship of the Fox  
by Ryuuohjin**

**/ AN /**

**Disclaimer -** I do not on any way own Harry Potter or any of its world or characters.  
They all fully belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. 

Sorry for taking so long get it out, but with severe writers block lately, which made inspiration dry up. So I stopped writing for a while, then forgot about, then found it again. I know it's short, it was supposed to be much longer but this to the limit this time. So instead of waiting for the my inspiration to come back, I decided give you I had instead.

**/**

**Chapter 18 - Expectations **

The light from the sun streamed in through the small window covered by a set of blinds that only did a half-arsed job of actually keeping said rays of blinding luminescence from getting through. One black-haired, grey eyed middle age man groaned in discontent as his eyes flickered open very briefly. They closed almost immediately after as they were hit by a beam of light so bright the man thought he might go blind.

Damn that sun. Couldn't it have picked a better time to rise? Or better yet, not risen at all? One of these days he was going to find some way to turn it off.

Or blow it up.

He would prefer blowing it up.

Grunting slightly, the black-haired male slowly sat up in bed, stifling a yawn with one hand as he did. Oh how he hated mornings. They always seemed to come at the worst times.

They actually didn't. He just wasn't much of a morning person.

As the black-haired man began to gain more cognitive thoughts, he stretched himself out, turning this way and that as he raised his hands high into the air and listened to his back pop and crack in a way that would make most people cringe. Slowly but surely, Sirius Black got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom with a stumbling gait.

It was just another day of his life so far, at least it would change today, or so he at lest hoped it would be. As today was the day when his trial had been scheduled, the time for Sirius Orion Black to be free once again, or at least so he hoped.

**/**

Another one who was looking forward to today was Draco Malfoy. Although he had quite different reason, as come up a brilliant plan to slow his current slavery problem. After realising that the summer would before he could a solution to his problem, Draco started to become frustrated and impatient. As he refused return to Hogwarts with a slave brand, he was Malfoy, they were slaves to none.

It was then he had gotten idea to summon something to mighty remove the curse. The spell itself had taken almost no time to find, but the list of components, and tracking them each down. The careful inscription of each word, unknown but duplicated geometrically out off the books he had found them, and result was right in front of him. There inscribed on the hardwood floors of the room was a summoning circle.

Formed with a what knowledge he in short time managed to gather, the large circle had been drawn in the center of the room. The circle was filled with a spiralling, foreign text, ancient runes and a series of neat geometric shapes and patterns were laid out throughout the spiral. It was all nonsense to him, on a practical level, even though he had been very slowly learning what it all meant, or least what he think it meant.

Draco smiled happily down at his circle for a few seconds, so glad that the day had finally come. He had dismissed the tales of those who summoned great beings of power carelessly were almost always punished for it. It wouldn't happen to him he was Malfoy, even if something would happened his parents would take care of it either way.

Five black candles? Check.  
Chalk for five wards? Check.  
Sage and other herbs to be placed inside the wards? Check.  
Ash of a cremated person? Disgusting, but check.

And down the list Draco went until he was certain he had everything. It took him about another hour of preparation before everything was ready, he couldn't help but smile. It was, perhaps, needlessly over dramatic and romanticized. But, then again, he had always had a weakness for theatrics and spectacles.

Today was the day.

He took a few deep calming breaths, trying to let his nervousness and fear sink away.

Here we go then.

As he began reciting the incantation, he first took a piece of parchment had inscribed with a demonic symbol that a tome had recommended. Then he pricked his finger with a knife and let a drop of his blood soak into the parchment. Great. Awesome. Everything was going awesome.

He then set the parchment alight, just pinching the corner with his finger until the symbol was consumed in the fire.

He wasn't sure it worked until the moment the flame suddenly went out, and all of the candles were extinguished in the same instant. His whole room immediately darkened, as if a veil had been placed over the windows.

At first, he thought, despite that, that nothing had happened. The smoke of the candles curled upwards towards the ceiling, and for a few seconds, and then the figure that appeared in the center of the circle, fading into existence somehow as if it was always had been there but only now gained tangibility, was not at all what he expected.

The small figure, was about 4'8" in height, with beautiful, glossy hair, so black it felt like it was drawing you in, and that was slightly shifted to cover her right eye. The rest was a bit shorter, but still went down to around her shoulders. Her visible, barely open, left eye was dark and soulful with graceful long eyelashes. Her skin was a an exotic mocha colour, and she had a deceptively slight figure. Her body was a little boyish, but mostly girlish.

She wearing cut-off pants and a black tank-top, she had no wings, horns, tails, hoofs, claws, or any other strange body addition or modification from what Draco could see, not even a forked tongue, or strange irises. This girl looked like average human being, a very pretty one and just little younger than him, but otherwise she looked completely normal.

Draco had expect nightmare inducing eldritch horrors, monstrous arcane abominations, or at least something inhumane with eyes that have seen empires crumble in a handful of dust, which if looked into them was as if it pupils were a great abyss, the heavens without light, stretching on for cold infinite eternity and returning nothing that they took.

However, this… Draco just couldn't bring himself to fear his imminent demise from an adolescent school girl, that seemed to younger than him. For a moment he simply stared at her, wondered if he had somehow made some sort of mistake and summoned… something else. To voice this opinion of his, he said the first thing that cam to his mind.

"I don't appreciate this."

**/**

Remus felt strange, he felt really tired, yet felt the need to wake up. How strange was that? Nevertheless, he pushed himself to wake up, his mind wading through the haze that enshrouded his conscious thoughts. Tired eyes slowly opened, looking up at a white ceiling.

'I'm...inside? But inside where?' he wondered as his eyes looked from side to side. He didn't recognise his surroundings at first, nor did the bed beneath him feel familiar. Every inch of his body tingled oddly, as if something were going to happen – or maybe already had.

Something felt off, it wasn't anything he could put his finger on specifically, but he knew had felt a sensation quite like this before, but with his mind muddled he couldn't quite remember where. It really to some time for his sleep addled mind to connect all the dots.

It was a full moon tonight.

He groaned as he came to that realisation, he then remember something else that made him groan even more. He hadn't had any wolfsbane potion this time, he had been so caught with the Rasps and his surroundings that he completely had forgotten about the full moon.

It would no use start taking now, as for it to take effect, one was needed to take it every day for a week before the full moon. And as he hadn't left Potter Manor since he was rescued, which was five days ago, so there was no use in start taking it now.

After a while Remus stomach let out a loud grumble. 'That's it' he thought, taking it as a sign and dragging himself out of bed to get some breakfast, but not before he hopped in the shower and blasted himself with cold water to wake himself up, then adjusting the temperature to something slightly more preferable, and started to scrub himself down.

**/**

When Sirius Black entered the Ministry of Magic for his trial, he was escorted by two aurors. After both checking his arms and giving up any wand he may have had, they started to escort him to the court room ten, which were they trial would be held.

Suddenly, curses flew from all directions, and a spherical shield flashed to life around them. Sirius frozen momentarily, only to then start grinning whilst he gleefully shouted.

"Come on, you cowards. Is that the best you can do? Really?! Pathetic!"

"Avada Kedavra," several of the attackers shouted enraged by the taunt.

As the green light hit the party, they exploded into massive purple flames, that knocked everyone around them off their feet, and filled the atrium with a suffocating intense heat.

When the echoes of the blast died down, everybody looked towards the centre. All that could be seen where Sirius and his guards had once stood, was a huge scorch mark in the shape of a sniggering fox head, and spread around it laid several groaning bodies .

All of the attacker had had their wands turned to ash, and had several burns in the shape fox paws here and there all over their bodies. They mostly looked like they had been run over by large stampede of burning foxes, with no paw print being the other alike. While some were small and barely noticeable, others were large fourth degree burns.

The people who had watched everything had just unfold, looked even confused and lost, then the aurors that had just had arrived in the atrium. Which had no luck in getting anyone to explain what had just happened. It was to this scene that Albus Dumbeldore, along with Order members, had just stepped as they fallen out of the fireplace at atrium and was in the process of brushing off their clothes. When Albus looked up and saw the devastation before them, he then knew that this would be another headache amongst the many he had had lately. That feeling only grew stronger when he spotted the mark burnt into the floor.

'I think I'm getting to old for this.'

**/**

**TBC**

**/ **


End file.
